Together
by aicchan
Summary: Cerita bersambung lagi ney. tapi beda ama yang sebelumnya hahahahaha review pliiiiiiz
1. Chapter 1

**Together**

**Chara: Naruto & Gaara**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

Hujan deras membasahi bumi Konoha malam itu. Petir menyambar dan kilat menggemakan suaranya yang memekakkan telinga. Di sebuah rumah besar, seorang anak berusia sekitar 4-5 tahun berjalan menyusuri koridor rumahnya yang gelap gulita sambil menangis terisak dan menyeret selimutnya. Dia turun ke lantai bawah dan menuju ke satu-satunya ruangan yang lampunya masih menyala di rumah itu.

"…. Chichiue—" Panggil anak itu pada seorang pria yang duduk di kursi kerja, yang tak lain adalah ayah kandungnya.

"Naruto?!" Sang pria menghampiri anak bernama Naruto itu. Dia pun menggendongnya, "Kau terbangun karena petir, ya?"

Naruto bergelayut manja di pelukan ayahnya, "Chichiue belum tidur?"

"Aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Nah—kembalilah tidur."

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku tidak suka petir." Dia memejamkan matanya, "Naruto tidur di sini, ya—dengan Chichiue."

"Baiklah. Hari ini saja."

Naruto tersenyum senang dan perlahan dia kembali tertidur saat belaian lembut ayahnya menyamankan dirinya dari dinginnya malam….

–——–——–——–——–——

"Yondaime-Sama, ini berkas yang harus anda bawa ke Suna hari ini." Seorang Chuunin muda masuk dalam ruangan kerja ayah Naruto yang merupakan pemimpin Konoha Gakure no Sato.

"Ah—terima kasih, Iruka." Pria yang akrab disapa Yondaime itu tersenyum pada Iruka. "Kau benar-benar cekatan, aku terbantu."

Iruka tersenyum malu, "Ini—sudah kewajiban saya." Iruka meletakkan dokumen yang dia bawa di meja, "Lho—kenapa Naruto tidur disini?" Dia terkejut melihat Naruto tidur di pangkuan Yondaime.

"Ya—tadi malam hujan cukup deras, dan lagi dia benci petir. Makanya dia menyusulku ke sini." Yondaime membenahi selimut Naruto, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, maukan kau menjaganya sebentar selagi aku memeriksa dokumen ini?"

"Tentu saja." Iruka mendekat pada Yondaime dan memindahkan Naruto perlahan, "Saya bawa dia ke kamarnya saja."

"Tolong, ya. Kalau denganmu dia tidak akan rewel."

Iruka pun lalu membawa Naruto kembali ke kamarnya. Dibaringkannya bocah kecil itu di tempat tidur. Setelah itu dia membuka jendela lebar-lebar dan membiarkan udara pagi yang segar memenuhi kamar. Sinar matahari belum memenuhi seluruh desa hingga membuat pemandangan tampak temaram juga menakjubkan.

"…. Irucchi—" Naruto membuka matanya sedikit.

"Kau bangun." Iruka duduk di dekat Naruto, "Tidurlah lagi! Ini masih terlalu pagi untukmu bangun," Iruka merapikan rambut Naruto yang awut-awutan.

Naruto memandang Iruka, "Irucchi sejak tadi di sini?"

"Baru saja."

"Chichiue?"

"Yondaime-Sama masih bekerja di bawah. Hari ini pasti akan sibuk. Nah—apa Naruto sudah membereskan barang untuk ikut Yondaime-Sama ke Suna?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Naruto tidurlah lagi. biar aku yang bereskan barangmu."

Naruto mengangguk dan kembali berbaring, dia memang masih mengantuk, "—Irucchi ikut Chichiue ke Suna 'kan?"

"Tentu saja. Jika aku tidak ikut, siapa yang akan menemanimu di sana?" Iruka menyelimuti Naruto. "Selamat tidur." Iruka mencium kening Naruto dan membiarkan bocah itu terlelap lagi.

–——–——–——–——

Saat siang meraja, Yondaime dan rombongannya bersiap untuk pergi ke negara aliansi Konoha untuk membahas suatu hal yang mendesak. Ditemani beberapa kompi Anbu, Jonin dan juga Chuunin, Yondaime pun memulai perjalanan sepanjang 3 hari itu….

"Pasirnya halus sekali." Naruto tampak takjub dengan pemandangan yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Sejauh pandangan dari tempatnya beristirahat, dia hanya bisa melihat pasir, gunung pasir dan hamparan pasir yang seakan tidak berbatas.

"Jangan pegang pasirnya lama-lama!" Iruka membersihkan tangan Naruto, "Pegang ini." dia memberikan sebuah handuk basah pada Naruto, "Segar 'kan?"

"Iya." Naruto menyeka wajahnya yang berkeringat, ""Ma kasih, Irucchi." Lalu saat itu Naruto melihat ayahnya sedang bicara serius dengan seorang Anbu yang dulu merupakan anak didik Yondaime. Naruto sering dengar kehebatan Anbu muda bernama Kakashi itu.

"Sebentar lagi kita kembali jalan. Kalau Naruto capek bilang padaku, ya?!"

"Iya—tapi aku anak kuat kok. Tidak akan cepat capek."

Iruka menepuk kepala Naruto dengan sayang, "Anak pintar. Nah sekarang istirahatlah di tempat yang teduh."

"Baiiik!!!" Naruto pun berlari ke bawah batu alam yang menjulang tinggi di padang pasir itu.

✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵

Begitu tiba di Suna. Naruto langsung berpisah dengan ayahnya yang langsung menuju ke gedung utama di Suna Gakure no Sato itu. lalu Naruto yang di temani Iruka menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu Yondaime selesai di sebuah taman yang terlindung bayangan sebuah dinding batu yang menjulang tinggi.

"Ada ayunan. Boleh aku main di ayunan itu?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Pergilah. Aku akan membeli minuman dulu. Jangan nakal, ya?!"

Naruto berlari menuju ke ayunan itu. Taman penuh dengan anak-anak yang asik bermain bola, tapi Naruto tidak tertarik. Dia pun duduk dan mulai menggerakkan ayunan itu. Angin yang berhembus lumayan panas, tapi tidak membuat Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya.

Setelah beberapa waktu asik bermain di ayunan itu, Naruto melihat sebuah bayangan seseorang dari belakangnya. Dia pun menoleh. Dia mendapati seorang anak sebayanya berdiri tidak jauh dari ayunan itu.

Naruto bengong sebentar, lalu dia tersenyum, "Hai—Kau mau main ayunan?" Tanyanya.

Anak di hadapan Naruto hanya diam sambil memandang Naruto lekat. Dan entah kenapa, bukannya menjawab, anak itu malah berbalik dan berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan taman itu.

Naruto benar-benar bengong saat itu….

"Kenapa melamun?" Iruka datang dan menyentuhkan segelas minuman dingin di pipi Naruto.

"Irucchi—" Naruto menerima gelas itu.

"Ada apa?"

"…. Tidak—tadi ada seorang anak laki-laki disini. Waktu aku tanya apa dia mau main ayunan ini, dia malah lari. Memang aku salah, ya?!" Naruto meneguk minuman dingin itu.

"Naruto ga salah, kok. Mungkin anak itu cuma kaget saja. Kau 'kan baru pertama kali ada di Suna."

Mendengar itu Naruto baru sadar, "Ehehehe—benar juga. Nanti kalau aku ketemu dia lagi, aku akan mengenalkan diri supaya dia ga' kaget lagi."

"Itu bagus. Dan kalian pasti ketemu lagi. Kita akan ada di Suna ini selama 1 minggu."

"ASIIIK!!!" Sorak Naruto senang.

Dan mereka berdua pun menghabiskan waktu hingga petang di taman kecil itu. lalu mereka menuju ke tempat mereka menginap selama di Suna setelah seorang Jonin menjemput mereka.

"Chichiue!!" Naruto langsung berlari ke pelukan ayahnya begitu melihat sosoknya di depan sebuah rumah.

"Akhirnya—kemana saja kau sejak tadi?" Yondaime menggendong putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Habis bermain di taman dengan Irucchi." Naruto lalu mendapati seseorang dengan pakaian yang hampir sama dengan yang dikenakan ayahnya, "Chichiue, orang ini siapa?" tanyanya.

"Aa—ini Kazekage-Sama. Beliau pemimpin desa ini. beri salam padanya!"

Naruto memandang pada orang yang dipanggil Kazekage itu. walau merasa jengah dengan pandangan mata yang tajam itu, Naruto menuruti kata-kata ayahnya, "Aku Naruto—Uzumaki Naruto, putra Yondaime. Salam kenal." Katanya.

"Jadi ini putra yang selalu kau banggakan itu, Hokage-Sama, sepertinya dia sebaya dengan putra bungsuku. Di lain waktu aku ingin menjajal kemampuan anakmu ini." Kata Kazekage itu.

Yondaime tertawa, "Itu masih sangat jauh—aku belum mengizinkan Naruto untuk menapaki jalan seorang shinobi. Mungkin baru tahun depan." Yondaime membenahi posisi Naruto.

"Baiklah—masih banyak waktu bukan?!" Kazekage itu tampak tersenyum aneh, "Baiklah—selamat beristirahat." Dia lalu meninggalkan tempat itu bersama para pengawalnya.

–——–——–——–——–——

"Uuumm—Mana dia, ya?!" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh taman yang kemarin dia singgahi.

"Kau lihat dia?" Tanya Iruka yang bertugas sebagai _babysitter_ Naruto.

"—AH!! Itu dia di sana." Naruto menunjuk ayunan tua yang kemarin. "Aku kesana dulu, ya?!" Naruto pun langsung berlari menghampiri anak itu, "Hei!!" Sapanya sambil menepuk pundak anak laki-laki yang kemarin dia temui.

Anak berambut merah bata itu menoleh dangan kaget dan langsung turun dari ayunan. Reaksi seperti itu jelas membuat Naruto ikutan kaget. Tapi dengan segera dia bisa mengatur kekagetannya itu.

"Hai—kemarin kau membuatku kaget saja. Pergi tiba-tiba begitu." Kata Naruto riang.

Anak di depan Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, "—Ka—kau siapa?" Tanyanya gugup.

Naruto menepuk keningnya, "Aaah—payah. Padahal aku niat mengenalkan diri dulu." Naruto kembali memandang anak itu, "Aku Naruto—Uzumaki Naruto. aku datang dari Konoha."

"Ko—Konoha?"

"Iya. Kalau kamu?"

"–——A—Aku ga—Gaara." Jawab anak itu terbata.

"Gaara? Nama yang unik, aku suka." Naruto nyengir. "Kenapa kau main sendirian?"

Gaara terdiam dan melirik anak-anak yang asik bermain bola dan sepertinya tidak memperdulian keberadaannya di tempat itu.

Naruto memahami situasi saat itu, "Aku juga sendiri tidak punya teman di sini. Mau tidak kalau aku menemanimu?"

Gaara terkejut dengan tawaran Naruto.

"Kau mau main apa?"

Gaara diam dan hanya memandang ayunan tua di sampingnya.

"Oh—baiklah–——kita main ayunan saja." Naruto duduk di ayunan yang lain di samping tempat Gaara, "Ayo naik! Kenapa berdiri saja?"

Gaara yang tetap diam saja itu akhirnya duduk di ayunan yang kosong dan menggerakkannya perlahan. Naruto tersenyum senang dan mengajak Gaara bicara terus. Dia tampak tidak keberatan saat semua pertanyaannya hanya dibalas Gaara dengan anggukan atau gelengan kepala saja...

Iruka yang melihat semua itu tersenyum dan dia pun duduk di salah satu bangku taman itu sambil terus mengawasi Naruto. Lalu Iruka melihat seorang pria mendekati Naruto dan teman barunya itu, Iruka pun menghampiri mereka….

"Selamat siang," Sapa Iruka ramah pada pria itu.

"—Siang." Balas pria itu ramah, "Maaf—Aku kemari karena melihat Gaara-Sama bersama seorang anak yang belum pernah aku lihat. Saya jadi penasaran."

"Kami datang kemari bersama rombongan Hokage, baru saja tiba kemarin, ku rasa wajar kalau wajah kami belum dikenal." Iruka tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Iruka, Chuunin. Dan yang anak ini namanya Naruto."

"Aku Yashamaru, dari tim medis." Pria tadi menjabat tangan Iruka, "Apa—Naruto ini adikmu?" Tanya Yashamaru.

Iruka menggeleng, "Bukan, Naruto ini putra Hokage. Aku hanya pengawasnya saja."

"Sungguh?" Yashamaru terkejut.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak—hanya saja, posisimu dan aku hampir sama. Gaara-Sama ini adalah putra Kazekage, dan aku paman sekaligus pengawasnya."

"Begitu? Sungguh tidak aku sangka," Iruka memandang Gaara, "Ternyata putra Kazekage-Sama itu sebaya dengan Naruto." Iruka menepuk kepala Naruto, "Kalau begitu, Naruto berteman dengan Gaara ya?!"

"Pasti. Serahkan saja padaku." Naruto menepuk dadanya.

"Tolong ya, Naruto-Kun. Gaara-Sama ku ini sedikit pendiam. Jadi maaf kalau dia jarang bicara." Imbuh Yashamaru.

"Tidak apa!! Aku pasti jadi temannya Gaara.Ya?!" Tanyanya dengan suara lantang pada Gaara.

Gaara memandang Naruto dengan heran, lalu setelah cukup lama, dia pun mengangguk.

"Asiiik!!" Seru Naruto senang.

Iruka dan Yashamaru sama-sama tersenyum, "—Bagaimana kalau kita tinggalkan mereka. sepertinya kehadiran kita malah menggangu," Usul Yashamaru itu langsung di setujui oleh Iruka dan keduanya pun duduk di bangku tempat Iruka tadi. Di sana mereka berdua bicara sambil mengawasi 2 anak sebaya yang tampaknya cepat akrab itu.

–——–——–——–——

Tak terasa 6 hari sudah para naggota Konoha berada di Suna. Esok mereka akan kembali ke kampung halaman mereka yang hijau subur….

"—Jadi Naruto akan pulang ke Konoha?" Raut wajah Gaara tampak sedih saat tahu berita itu.

"He-eh. Besok siang kami pulang."

Gaara makin kelihatan sedih.

"Jangan sedih—Kita kan masih bisa bertemu lain kali." Naruto mengusap-usap kepala Gaara, "Jangan sedih, ya?! Naruto tidak suka anak yang cengeng."

"Aku—bukan anak cengeng." Kata Gaara lirih.

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku juga tahu itu." lalu Naruto menggandeng tangan Gaara, "Kita ke taman lagi yuk. Main ayunan seperti biasa."

Gaara mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto.

"Engg—anu anu—kok aku jadi jarang lihat Yashamaru-San, ya? Dia kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"A—aku tidak tahu. Mungkin Yashamaru sedang sibuk."

"Hmm–——Irucchi juga jarang denganku. Sibuk ini dan itu dengan Chichiue. Jadi orang dewasa itu repot, ya?" Dia nyengir pada Gaara.

Gaara ikut tersenyum, "Tapi kelak—kita juga pasti akan jadi orang dewasa 'kan?"

Naruto menganggu, "Itu pasti. Karena aku bercita-cita untuk jadi orang yang lebih hebat dari Chichiue." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, "Tapi—Gaara sekarang sudah seperti orang dewasa, lho."

"Eh—Masa?"

"Iya. Soalnya Gaara ini pendiam, tidak cerewet juga tidak manja. Padahal aku saja masih sering manja pada Chichiue dan Irucchi. Teruuuuss—Gaara juga kadang bicara dengan memakai kata-kata yang tidak aku mengerti." Naruto melihat wajah Gaara tampak murung, "A—anu—itu bukan berarti aku tidak suka pada Gaara lho!!" Serunya cepat, "Aku suka suka sukaaaa sekali sama Gaara."

Butiran bening mengalir di pipi Gaara. Itu membuat Naruto makin panik.

"Ja—jangan nangis dong. Maaf kalau bicaraku salah." Naruto kalang kabut, "Gaara—hei–——jangan nagis."

Gaara menghapus airmata dengan lengan bajunya, namun dia tidak kuasa untuk menghentikan tangisnya. Saat itu dia merasakan sentuhan hangat menyelimutinya. Dan begitu dia sadar, dia sudah ada di pelukan Naruto.

"Sedihnya terbang jauuuh—sedihnya tidak boleh kembali." Naruto merapatkan pelukannya pada Gaara, "Sedihnya tidak boleh kembali."

Gaara memejamkan mata saat itu. Dia merasa begitu nyaman berada di dekat temannya yang pertama itu….

"Gaara sudah tenang?" Naruto menepuk punggung Gaara berulang kali dengan lembut seperti yang biasa ayahnya lakukan, "Sudah ga' nangis 'kan?"

Gaara mengeringkan wajahnya, "Iya—maaf… aku jadi nangis."

"Gpp kok." Naruto tersenyum, "Kalau mau nangis ya nangis saja."

Gaara memandang Naruto sebentar, "–——Aku—Punya satu rahasia yang ingin aku katakan pada Naruto." Ujarnya.

"…. Rahasia? Rahasia apa?"

Gaara menunduk, "Kalau Naruto tahu—mungkin Naruto akan membenciku."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya heran, "Benci? Kenapa aku bisa benci sama Gaara kalau aku tahu rahasiamu?"

"Karena aku—Aku ini adalah seorang–——" Ucapan Gaara terputus saat tiba-tiba pasir berkumpul dan mengelilinginya, Gaara langsung berbalik dan melihat beberapa bilah kunai menancap di pasir tadi. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ada seorang shinobi dewasa.

Naruto terduduk lemas melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya barusan, "Ga—Gaara…."

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetaran, "Ke—KENAPA KALIAN SELALU MENGGANGGUKU?!!" Pasir yang ada di sekeliling Gaara langsung menangkap sosok shinobi itu. "Kenapa kalian membenciku hanya karena dalam tubuhku ini bersemayam seekor monster?" Tangis Gaara kembali pecah dan pasir tadi mengikat tubuh shinobi itu makin erat.

"Gaara—Gaara!!" Naruto berusaha meraih Gaara, namun tubuhnya terhempas oleh pasir yang menjadi barikade Gaara. Naruto tidak menyerah. Tidak peduli pada luka yang terus bertambah, Naruto menyeruak di antara pasir yang makin lama makin banyak itu.

Akan tetap usaha Naruto untuk menghentikan Gaara tak berhasil. Belum lagi dia menggapai Gaara, pasir yang mengikat shinobi tadi tiba-tiba mengencang, dan senja yang merah itu makin memerah ternoda oleh darah yang menggenang di tempat dimana tubuh shinobi tadi kini terbaring entah mati atau masih hidup….

Naruto membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Airmatanya mengalir deras. Dia diam melihat Gaara menangis sambil berlutut di tengah pasir yang menghisap darah dengan suara yang memuakkan. Dengan gontai Naruto menghampiri Gaara.

"Jangan dilihat…" Naruto memeluk Gaara, "Jangan dilihat!!" Katanya sambil terisak.

"–——Naruto… Naruto tidak takut padaku?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Enggak—Gaara temanku. Aku ga' akan pergi dari Gaara."

Tangan Gaara yang bergetar mencengkram erat lengan baju Naruto. Lalu perlahan dia bangkit dan menuju sosok shinobi yang berlumuran darah itu. Naruto pun mengikutinya dalam diam. Kemuadian Gaara perlahan meraih penutup wajah yang digunakan shinobi itu. Dan begitu kain hitam terlepas, teriakan Gaara memenuhi taman yang kosong itu.

Naruto pun hanya memandang sosok sekarat di hadapannya itu. Sungguh—jika ini mimpi Naruto ingin segera terbangun. Tapi Naruto sadar kalau ini nyata—bahwa yang terbaring di hadapannya itu adalah Yashamaru…. Sosok yang dikenal Naruto sebagai orang yang lembut, ramah, dan selalu tersenyum. Mirip seperti Iruka yang dia sayangi. Tapi saat ini, Naruto sudah tidak mampu berpikir apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya mampu untuk membiarkan Gaara menangis sejadinya di sampingnya….

"Kenapa—kenapa…. Yashamaru?" Tanya Gaara di sela isak tangisnya.

Yashamaru yang terluka sangat parah itu memandang Gaara dengan sorot mata sedih. Lalu dia pun mulai bercerita, tentang betapa sebenarnya dia sangat membenci Gaara yang telah memisahkannya dari kakak kembarnya yaitu ibu kandung Gaara. tentang rahasia kelahirannya yang telah menyalahi hukum alam; Juga mengenai kebencian Suna terhadap Gaara. dan akhirnya—Yashamaru pun meledakkan diri dengan puluhan bom kertas yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

–——–——–——

Naruto memeluk erat tubuh Gaara yang jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Darah mengalir deras dari kening Gaara yang kini terpahat huruf 'Ai' setelah emosi Gaara meluap tak terkendali tadi. Naruto menangis—terus menangis. Di sampingnya tergeletak peluit dari ayahnya. Sudah dia tiup erat-erat dan dia tahu ayahnya akan segera datang….

"Naruto…."

Bocah cilik itu menoleh dan melihat sosok ayahnya. Tangis Naruto menjadi, namun dia tidak melepaskan tubuh Gaara.

Yondaime mendekati anaknya itu. Diusapnya kepala Naruto penuh kasih dan di peluknya tubuh kecil Naruto yang bergetar. Yondaime menatap nyalang pada bekas ledakan bernoda darah itu. Dari cerita Naruto yang terpatah-patah karena tangis, Yondaime menangkap apa yang telah terjadi di tempat itu.

"….Jangan—jangan bawa Gaara pergi dariku. Jangan—Chichiue," Pinta Naruto.

Yondaime memandang Gaara yang berada dalam pelukan Naruto, dia tahu—bahwa Gaara tidak akan sanggup ada di sini setelah semua yang terjadi, "—Tidak akan. Aku akan bawa dia bersama kita." Yondaime menghapus airmata di pipi Naruto. Lalu dia membuat sebuah siulan panjang, dan dalam beberapa detik, Kakashi muncul di taman itu. "Kakashi—aku hanya bisa percayakan hal ini padamu."

"Baik, Sensei." Kata Kakashi.

"Bawa anak ini kembali ke Konoha. Dan jaga dia hingga aku datang!" Yondaime meminta Kakashi untuk membawa Gaara, "Ingat—jangan sampai seorangpun tahu keberadaannya sebelum aku tiba di Konoha."

Kakashi mengangguk.

"… Gaara…."

Yondaime menggendong Naruto, "Tidak apa-apa. Percayakan pada Kakashi." Yondaime lalu meminta Kakashi untuk segera pergi sebelum orang-orang berkumpul.

"Chichiue…."

"Sudah—tenanglah. Dan jangan ceritakan hal ini pada orang lain."

"—Kalau pada Irucchi?"

"Kalau Iruka tidak apa-apa. Berjanjilah kau harus bersikap tidak tahu apa-apa besok agar pihak Suna tidak curiga." Yondaime mencium pipi Naruto, "Kita pergi." Yondaime pun segera melesat pergi meninggalkan taman itu….

Keesokan harinya, sepertinya pihak Suna tidak tahu keterlibatan Konoha dalam kejadian yang menggemparkan kemarin. Mereka pun tidak menyinggung masalah Gaara sama sekali, dan itu justru membuat Yondaime lega. Dan tak buang waktu, seluruh anggota Konoha pun meninggalkan Suna Gakure no Sato.

–——–——–——

"Chichiue—Gaara dimana?" Tanya Naruto begitu mereka tiba di Konoha, "Naruto pingin ketemu Gaara sekarang."

"Baiklah. Ayo kemari. Kita bicara di ruangan ayah saja." Yondaime menggandeng tangan Naruto, "Iruka, kau juga ikut."

"Baik—Hokage-Sama."

"Tolong katakan pada Sarutobi Sensei kalau aku ada keperluan sebentar." Kata Yondaime pada seorang Jonin di belakangnya. Setelah itu dia pun pergi bersama Naruto dan Iruka. Sampai di ruangan kerjanya yang ada di rumah, ternyata Kakashi sudah menunggunya.

"Sensei." Kakashi membungkuk hormat.

"Bagus kau sudah ada di sini. Dimana anak yang aku titipkan padamu?"

"Dia ada di rumahku. Hanya itu tempat yang bisa ku pikirkan." Kata Kakashi.

"Chichiue, aku mau ketemu Gaara." Naruto menarik-narik jubah ayahnya.

"Kau dengar?" Yondaime memandang Kakashi, "Antar kami!!"

Kakashi tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"…. Ada apa?" Tanya Yondaime heran.

Kakashi menunduk, "—Sebenarnya–——kondisi anak itu…."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia sepertinya menngalami shock jiwa yang besar. Sejak tersadar kemarin—dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi apapun. Seperti—berada di dunianya sendiri…."

"Chichiue!! Gaara kenapa?" Naruto mulai terisak.

Iruka melepaskan tangan Naruto dari jubah Yondaime dan menenangkan anak itu, "Naruto jangan memaksa. Kita sama-sama tidak tahu."

"Tapi Irucchi!! Gaara—Gaara–——"

"Baiklah Kakashi—antar kami ke rumahmu. Aku akan memeriksa kondisinya."

Akhirnya Kakashi pun mengantarkan Yondaime, Naruto dan Iruka ke rumahnya. Di sana mereka lihat Gaara yang duduk di tempat tidur. Wajahnya pucat dan pandangannya hampa. Naruto mendekati Gaara; namun sebelum dia menyentuh Gaara, lagi-lagi pasir mengelilingi Gaara dan menepis tangan Naruto.

"Naruto!!" Iruka buru-buru menahan badan Naruto yang limbung, "Tanganmu berdarah." Iruka mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan membebat tangan Naruto.

"—Shukaku sang pasir ya?" Gumam Yondaime, "Sampai sekarang aku benar-benar tidak mengerti pikiran Kazekage itu. Bisa-bisanya melakukan Hyoui no Jutsu pada istri dan anaknya sendiri." Yondaime memandang Naruto, "Padahal aku saja sudah merasa kalau apa yang telah aku lakukan adalah sebuah dosa besar." Yondaime mendekat pada Gaara. Sama seperti Naruto, pasir Gaara mulai menyerangnya. Tapi dia tidak mundur dan terus berjalan, "Tenanglah—Kau aman disini. Konoha akan melindungimu." Bisik Yondaime sambil memeluk Gaara yang seolah tidak menyadari kehadiran siapapun di dekatnya.

–——–——–——–——–——

Sejak saat itu, Gaara berada dalam pengawasan Yondaime. Dia telah menyebarkan pekara ini ke seluruh penjuru desa. Untunglah dengan dukungan Sarutobi, Hokage sebelumnya, Yondaime berhasil meyakinkan Konoha. Dan Gaara pun menjadi anggota baru dalam keluarga Konoha.

Akan tetapi, menunggu proses pulihnya Gaara sangatlah lama. Bocah cilik itu seakan enggan untuk mati namun juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk terus hidup. Yondaime, Naruto, Iruka dan Kakashi benar-benar mencurahkan perhatian mereka pada Gaara.

Pada bulan bulan pertama, Gaara belum mau bereaksi apa-apa dan menolak semua orang yang mendekatinya. Pertengahan bulan ke tiga, Gaara baru mau didekati namun tidak bicara sepatah katapun. Hampir setengah tahun, barulah Gaara bersedia bersentuhan dengan orang lain, yang terdekat adalah dengan Naruto. Lewat 1 tahun, kesadaran Gaara akhirnya pulih dan dia mulai mau bicara. Walau masih sering terbayang kenangan terburuknya, Gaara tampak sedikit lebih bersemangat. Hari ini adalah bulan ke 15 keberadaannya di Konoha, dia dan Naruto sudah seperti saudara kandung saja….

"Aku datang membawa makan siang!!" Naruto masuk ke kamar Gaara sambil membawa 1 nampan berisi 2 mangkuk sup ayam yang beraroma sedap. "Ini special buatan Irucchi lho." Gaara meletakkan nampan itu di sisi tempat tidur Gaara. "Ini untuk aku," Dia mengangkat 1 mangkuk dan meletakkannya di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur, "Dan ini untuk Gaara," Dia meletakkan mangkuk yang masih ada di nampan di pangkuan Gaara, "Itu untuk Gaara. Harus habis lho!!"

Gaara membuka tutup mangkuk itu. Aroma yang terbawa angin menggugah seleranya, "—Selamat makan." Gaara mengatupkan tangannya.

"Selamat makaaan!!"

Kedua anak itu pun makan dengan lahapnya.

"Ngg—Anu…. Mulai besok aku akan masuk akademi. Gaara tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau aku tinggal sendiri?"

"—Akademi? Naruto ingin menjadi shinobi?"

"Tentu saja. 'Kan aku pernah bilang kalau cita-citaku adalah untuk menjadi orang yang lebih hebat dari Chichiue. Makanya aku harus jadi seorang shninobi."

"Begitu…." Gaara kelihatan lesu.

"Kenapa? Kalau Gaara kesepian, aku bisa minta Chichiue untuk memasukkanmu dalam akademi."

"JANGAN!!" Cegah Gaara cepat, "—A—Aku tidak mau merepotkan lebih dari ini. Bisa berada di Konoha saja, aku sudah sangat senang. Aku tidak mau merepotkan Yondaime-Sama lagi."

"Hmm—Ya sudah. Aku janji, kalau sudah selesai di akademi, aku akan segera pulang. Jadi Gaara jangan merasa kesepian, ya!?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Oya—satu lagi."

"??—Apa?"

"'Kan Chichiue sudah bilang, panggil dia Chichiue, seperti aku. Jangan panggil Yondaime-Sama, kesannya jauuuuuh, tau'!!"

"Eh—tapi aku–——"

"Tidak mau tapi-tapian, ah!! Aku maunya kau panggil ayahku dengan panggilan Chichiue. 'Kan serasa jadi sodara beneran. Jadi—Mulai besok panggil dia dengan Chichiue!! Janji padaku." Naruto mengajukan jari kelingkingnya, "Ayo—Janji!!" Paksanya.

Setelah berpikir, akhirnya Gaara menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Naruto, "Aku janji." Katanya. Dan Naruto pun tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵

5 tahun berlalu beriring dengan kedamaian yang melingkupi Konoha. Naruto telah menjadi murid akademi tingkat akhir dan menunggu ujian kelulusannya. Gaara lebih memilih berada di rumah membantu ayah angkatnya. Iruka tetap menjadi Chuunin pembimbing di akademi sekaligus pengawas Naruto dan Gaara di rumah. Kakashi telah mengundurkan diri dari jajaran Anbu sejak 3 tahun lalu dan menjadi Jonin khusus Konoha. Dan Yondaime masih tetap berperan sebagai sosok yang paling dihormati di Konoha. Kehidupan mereka pun berjalan dalam kehangatan….

"AKU PULAAAANG!!" Seru Naruto nyaring. "GAARA!! KAU DIMANA?" Naruto memasuki satu persatu ruang yang ada di rumah nan luas itu. Lalu dia menemukan Gaara tertidur di ruang baca, "Heee—Lagi-lagi tidur di sini. Padahal tidur di kamar 'kan lebih enak." Naruto berjongkok di depan sofa tempat Gaara tidur, "Gaara Ayo Bangun!!"

Terusik oleh suara Naruto yang berisik itu, Gaara pun membuka matanya, "—Kau ini——kenapa selalu saja ribut?!"

Naruto nyengir, "Habis—Setiap aku pulang rumah pasti sepi. Aku tidak suka."

Gaara duduk, dia lihat jam dinding menunjuk ke angka 4. "—Ternyata sudah sore."

"Makanya banguuun!!" Naruto berdiri. "Aku lapar. Kita cari makan, yuk!!" Naruto menarik tangan Gaara sampai dia berdiri. "Ayo cepat—cepat!! Nanti kedai Ichiraku keburu ramai."

"….Kau mau makan ramen lagi?"

"Tentu saja!! Tidak perlu tanya lagi 'kan?!"

Gaara melepaskan tangan Naruto, "Aku tidak ikut kalau begitu."

"EEEEEHHH!! KENAPA?!" Seru Naruto panik.

Gaara memandang Naruto, "Kau pikir sudah berapa hari kau makan ramen terus?"

Naruto coba mengingat, "Umm–——Sepertinya—Setiap hari aku makan ramen." Katanya polos, malah terkesan bodoh kalau bertanya padanya, "Tapi tapiiiii—Aku pingin makan rameeeennn!!!" Paksa Naruto.

Akhirnya Gaara menyerah, "—Baiklah—baiklah, tidak usah merajuk." Gaara berbalik.

"Eeeh!! Tunggu dulu!!" Naruto menahan Gaara. "Bandanamu miring!" Naruto membenahi kain yang ada di kepala Gaara, "Nah begini baru cakep. Yuk!!" Naruto berjalan duluan.

Gaara menyentuh kain putih yang dia kenakan untuk menutupi huruf Ai yang terpahat di keningnya. bagi Gaara—itu adalah sebuah ingatan yang tidak ingin dia kenang lagi….

"Oiiii—Gaara!! Ayo cepat!! Aku tinggal lho!!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah ada di pintu depan.

Gaara bergegas menyusulnya, lalu mereka berdua pun pergi makan ke kedai ichi yang merupakan langganan Naruto dan juga semua orang di rumah itu.

"Aku tambah lagi, paman!!!" Naruto menyodorkan mangkuk ke duanya yang sudah kosong pada paman penjual ramen, "Kali ini aku mau Ramen Miso Dengan Potongan Daging Babi yang besaaar!!"

Mendengar itu Gaara langsung membekap mulutnya karena mual.

"Kau kenapa Gaara? Sakit?"

Gaara meletakkan sumpitnya dan meminum semua isi gelasnya sekali teguk, "–——Kau makan dulu di sini. Aku mau membeli sesuatu di toko itu." Gaara menunjuk sebuah toko panganan ringan di sebelah kedai Ichiraku.

"OK!! Cepat kembali, ya!!" Naruto membiarkan Gaara pergi dan dia langsung menikmati menu ke tiganya yang sudah tersaji.

Gaara meninggalkan Ichiraku dan berhenti di depan toko yang dia tunjuk tadi. Niatnya ingin membeli senbei yang gurih, berhubung dia tidak suka makanan manis. Gaara menemukan 1 plastik senbei tergantung di etalase depan toko itu. Gaara hendak mengambil bungkus senbei itu, namun tiba-tiba seekor kucing melompat naik ke kepalanya.

Nyaris saja dia terjungkal, tapi Gaara bisa tetap berdiri dengan bertumpu pada etalase toko yang terbuat dari kayu itu. "Hei—kau mengagetkan aku." Gaara menurunkan kucing itu dari kepalanya dan menggendongnya. Kucing putih kecil itu sepertinya peliharaan seseorang. Bisa dilihat dari pita merah dan sebuah lonceng kecil yang terikat manis di lehernya, "Kau lari dari apa?"

Kucing kecil itu mengusapkan kepalanya di pipi Gaara sambil mengeong pelan. Gaara lalu melihat seekor anjing yang lumayan besar di sudut jalan. Anjing itu kelihatan mencari-cari, dan akhirnya anjing itu menyerah dan pergi.

"Kau lari dari anjing itu, ya?! Tenang saja, dia sudah pergi." Gaara membiarkan kucing itu bertengger di pundaknya. Lalu dia pun membayar senbei yang hendak dia beli. Setelah itu Gaara membawa kucing itu serta ke kedai Ichiraku dan kembali duduk di sebelah Naruto yang tampaknya sudah tambah lagi.

"Gaara—Sudah kembali." Naruto menoleh, "Lho—kucing…Lucu sekaliiii!" Naruto memandang kucing itu dengan pandangan berbinar-binar, "Kucing manis!! Kau mau makan?" Naruto mengambil sepotong daging dari mangkuknya dan menyuapkannya pada si kucing.

Kucing itu meyantap daging yang diberikan Naruto dengan lahap. Naruto tersenyum senang melihatnya, "Kau lapar, ya?!" Naruto mengambil kucing itu dan memangkunya, "Ayo makan lagi." Naruto memberikan potongan daging yang lain untuk kucing itu, "Nyahaha—Dia kelaparan rupanya," Naruto tertawa geli saat kucing itu menjilati tangannya. "Paman, aku minta beberapa irisan daging untuk kucing ini, yaaa!!"

Paman pemilik kedai itu mengabulkan pesanan Naruto dan memberi si kucing itu sepiring daging iris yang empuk. Kucing putih itu memakannya dengan suka cita.

Gaara pun lalu memakan senbeinya dan mengawasi Naruto yang sedang asik dengan si kucing. Lalu dari ujung jalan dia lihat Yondaime berjalan menuju kedai Ichiraku.

"Chichiue." Gaara berdiri begitu Yondaime sampai di Ichiraku. Semua yang ada di sana pun serempak berdiri dan memberi hormat pada junjungan mereka itu.

"Sudah sudah—kembalilah pada aktivitas kalian." Kata Yondaime-Sama, dan semua mematuhinya, "Kalian ada disini juga rupanya." Yondaime mengusap-usap kepala Naruto dan Gaara, "Kalian sudah selesai makan?"

"Aku sudah selesai. Tapi—Naruto sepertinya kelaparan sekali." Kata Gaara.

Yondaime melihat mangkuk yang bertumpuk di sebelah Naruto, "Ya—aku bisa lihat itu." Lalu dia duduk di sisi kiri Naruto dan memesan 1 porsi ramen, "Kucing yang lucu. Milik siapa?"

"Naruto menggeleng, "Ga' tau—Gaara yang bawa."

"—Dia meloncat ke kepalaku di toko makanan ringan. Aku juga tidak tahu dia punya siapa." Kata Gaara.

"Begitu. Kalian harus mencari pemiliknya. Siapa tahu yang punya kucing ini sedang kebingungan." Ujar Yondaime sambil memisahkan sumpitnya.

"Baiik!! Setelah ini kami akan segera pergi mencari majikan si kucing ini." Seru Naruto.

"Anak pintar." Yondaime pun memakan ramen yang sudah tersedia di depannya.

Naruto tersenyum senang. Lalu dia menghabiskan ramennya dengan cepat. Si kucing pun sudah menghabiskan jatahnya sendiri. Naruto merogoh uangnya dan membayar apa yang dia pesan, "Terima kasih banyak, paman." Kata Naruto sambil meletakkan uang itu di meja konter.

Gaara pun membayar semangkuk ramen yang tidak dia habiskan tadi, "Terima kasih."

"Nah Chichiue, kami pergi dulu, ya!! Chichiue jangan sering tidur malam, kalau sakit aku tidak mau merawat Chichiue!!" Naruto nyengir dan langsung melesat pergi.

"Ya' ampun—anak itu–——" Gaara memandang pasrah pada Naruto yang berkejaran dengan si kucing, "Chichiue hari ini pulang?"

Yondaime menggeleng, "Maaf—terlalu sibuk untuk pulang."

"—Begitu." Gaara melihat wajah Yondaime sedikit pucat, "Jangan terlalu lelah. Chichiue 'kan suka memaksakan diri."

Yondaime tersenyum, "Baiklah—kalau aku lelah aku pasti istirahat. Sudah sana pergi, nanti Naruto jadi _bad mood_, lho."

Gaara mengangguk, "Sampai nanti, Chichiue." Dan dia pun menyusul Naruto yang sudah jauh.

Yondaime memandang kedua anaknya itu dengan pandangan lembut.

"Mereka tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik." Kata paman pemilik kedai, "Naruto benar-benar mengingatkanku padamu sewaktu muda."

"Ini juga karena Konoha yang ada di sampingnya–——Mungkin—aku telah membuatnya menempuh jalan yang akan sulit dia lalui. Aku tahu benar kalau Naruto tidak seceria seperti yang selalu dia perlihatkan."

Paman pemilik kedai itu memandang Yondaime, "—Aku yakin dia bisa. Karena dia anakmu 'kan?" Paman itu tersenyum.

Yondaime tampak kaget, tapi dia pun kemudian ikut tersenyum, "Ya—Dia kebanggaanku."

"Tidak usah khawatir, karena Naruto tidak pernah sendirian. Aku lihat dia akrab sekali dengan Gaara. Dilihat dari sudut mana pun mereka tampak seperti saudara kandung."

"Gaara—" Yondaime terdiam sejenak, "Kedua anak itu terhubung sebuah benang yang tak akan terputus. Setidaknya mereka bisa saling mengerti dan saling meringankan beban yang ada."

Keduanya tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Lalu paman pemilik kedai itu mengambil beberapa gyoza goreng dan menaruhnya di piring, "Yah—berpikir terlalu keras itu tidak baik. Makanlah dan bersemangatlah. Ini gyoza yang kau gemari sejak dulu."

"Jiisan—"

Paman pemilik kedai itu tersenyum lebar, "Apapun yang terjadi—kau tidak sendiri."

Yondaime mengangguk dan mengambil piring berisi gyoza itu, "Terima kasih banyak…."

–——–——–——–——

"Syukurlah kucing ttu sudah bertemu dengan majikannya." Naruto kelihatan lega setelah mereka memutari desa untuk mencari pemilik kucing putih kecil tadi. Saat melewati taman, dia lihat teman-teman sekelasnya di akademi sedang asik bermain bola dengan riangnya. Bukannya bergabung, Naruto malah menarik tangan Gaara.

"Hei—kenapa tiba-tiba menarikku!!" Protes Gaara, "Kau mau ke mana?"

"—Pulang. Ini 'kan sudah larut." Kata Naruto dengan nada suaranya yang wajar.

Tapi Gaara tahu kalau Naruto tidak sedang tersenyum. Gaara membiarkan Naruto terus menggenggam tangannya hingga mereka sampai ke rumah. Gaara tahu benar—kalau Naruto sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan teman-temannya. Bukannya dia tidak suka, hanya saja dari cerita yang pernah diceritakan Naruto padanya, Gaara menangkap kesan kalau teman-teman Naruto hanya memandangnya sebagai 'anaknya Hokage' tanpa mau untuk mengenalnya sebagai seorang 'Naruto'.

Saat itu Gaara balas menggenggam tangan Naruto. Mereka berhenti di pintu masuk rumah mereka. Disana barulah Naruto menangis. Tanpa suara, tapi Gaara tahu kalau itu lebih menyiksa.

Gaara menepuk pundak Naruto, "Ayo masuk." Katanya sambil membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵

"GAARAAAA!!!!"

Yang dipanggil langsung bangun dari duduknya begitu mendengar suara Naruto yang bagaikan petir di siang bolong itu, "Anak itu—kali ini apa lagi." Gaara keluar dari ruang baca dan melihat Naruto berlari secepat kilat menaiki tangga walau beberapa kali sempat kesandung.

"AKU SENAAAAANG SEKALIIII!!!" Naruto melompat-lompat di depan Gaara.

"Kenapa?"

"AKU LULUS!! AKU LULUS JADI GENIIIIN!! PADAHAL JUTSU YANG JADI UJIAN ITU Jutsu YANG AKU TIDAK JAGO!!! AKU SENAAAAANG BUANGEEET!!!" Wajah Naruto bersinar lebih terang dari matahari sore itu.

"Begitu—selamat, ya. Kau sudah maju 1 langkah mendekati cita-citamu."

Naruto tersenyum senang, "Ehehehehe—ma 'kasiiih."

"Lalu—Siapa saja anggota timmu?"

Naruto tersenyum makin lebar lagi, "Nyahahaha—aku sekelompok dengan Sasuke daaaan Sakura-Chan!!" Naruto menari-nari senang.

Gaara memandang heran. Setahunya—yang namanya Sasuke itu biangnya _bad mood_ untuk Naruto. Kalau Sakura, Gaara paham. Karena Naruto memang tergila-gila dengan anak perempuan itu walau Gaara tidak mengerti alasannya.

"Kenapa sih? Bukannya kau ini selalu bertengkar dengan Sasuke ini?"

Naruto terkikik, "Itulah yang buat aku senang. Sasuke bersedia adu tinju denganku. Dia benar-benar berkelahi denganku sebagai sesama murid akademi. Dia juga tidak segan mengejekku. Uuuuhhh—aku seneeeeng banget!!"

Barulah Gaara mengerti, Naruto menemukan seroang 'teman' dalam diri Sasuke, "—Lalu siapa pembimbingmu?"

"Kakashi Sensei." Naruto langsung berdiri tegak, "Besok adalah ujian kelulusan tahap 2 bersama Kakashi Sensei."

"Tahap 2?"

"Ya—katanya ini hanya kualifikasi dari Kakashi Sensei sendiri. Kalau kami tidak membuatnya puas, dia tidak akan meluluskan kami. Dan yang aku dengar—sampai saat ini belum ada yang lulus ujiannya Kakashi Sensei."

Gaara tersenyum, "Tenang saja, kau pasti bisa."

"Ghehehehe—Kalau Gaara yang ngomong gitu sih—aku yakin besok aku pasti lulus." Naruto berlenggang masuk ke ruang baca. Dari jendela besar di sana, sinar matahari yang kemerahan tampak jelas dan membuat ruangan itu tampak bercat jingga. Naruto kelihatan senang dengan pemandangan sore itu, akan tetapi dia kaget waktu mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh di belakangnya.

"GAARA!!" Pekiknya panik begitu melihat Gaara jatuh berlutut dengan badannya yang bergetar hebat. Naruto langsung menghampiri Gaara dan menyangga tubuhnya, "Gaara—Teringat lagi ya?" Naruto membawa Gaara keluar dari ruang baca dan mereka terduduk di lantai kayu, "Sudah—tidak apa-apa…."

Gaara mencengkram lengan jaket Naruto erat. Bayangan masa kecilnya kembali datang. Genangan darah merah pekat—juga sosok pamannya yang sekarat. Kepalanya terasa sangat nyeri dan jantungnya berdetak tidak terkendali. Pasir-pasir mulai mengelilinginya.

"ENGGAK!! SHUKAKU JANGAN KELUAR!!!" Naruto memeluk Gaara rapat, "ENGGAK BOLEH!! JANGAN SAKITI GAARA!!!" Naruto mulai menangis saat Gaara tampak begitu tersiksa hingga muntah.

Tak lama, Yondaime pulang. Belum lagi mengucapkan salam, dia terkejut melihat pasir berterbangan di rumahnya, "NARUTO!! GAARA!!" Dia langsung naik ke lantai 2 dan mendekati kedua anaknya.

"Chichiue—Gaara–——Gaara teringat lagi."

Yondaime menggantikan posisi Naruto, "Tidak apa—tenanglah, Gaara…." Yondaime menggenggam tangan Gaara," Semua sudah berlalu." Bisiknya lembut. Perlahan dia pun mengalirkan Chakra-nya pada Gaara. Perlahan juga Gaara mulai tenang dan pasir-pasir di sekelilingnya pun menghilang.

"—Chichiue…. Maaf…."

Yondaime tersenyum, "Tidak apa." Lalu dia pun memapah Gaara hingga ke kamarnya. Di baringkannya Gaara di tempat tidur, "Naruto, ambilkan pakaian bersih untuk Gaara."

Naruto pun langsung membuka lemari pakaian dan mengambil sebuah kaos. "Ini." Naruto memberikannya pada Gaara dan membantunya berganti pakaian, "…. Gaara gpp kan? Masih ada yang sakit?" Wajahnya tampak cemas.

"Sssh—jangan ganggu Gaara dulu. Biarkan dia tidur." Yondaime melepaskan kain di kepala Gaara. Di pandangnya huruf Ai berwarna merah darah di kening Gaara itu, "…. Tidurlah. Tidak akan ada yang mengganggumu." Yondaime mengusap kepala Gaara hingga anak itu tertidur.

"Chichiue—Apa Gaara akan selalu begini? Apa tidak ada cara untuk membuat Gaara melupakan semuanya?" Suara Naruto terdengar sengau.

"Naruto—Cara terbaik untuk menolong Gaara bukanlah dengan membuatnya melupakan semua yang telah terjadi, tapi dengan bagaimana kita bisa membuatnya mampu untuk menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi." Yondaime menyelimuti Gaara, "Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan selalu berada di sampingnya 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, Gaara pasti akan segera pulih." Yondaime memeluk Naruto, "Aku—akan melindungi kalian berdua. Apapun yang akan terjadi—kalian adalah harta berhargaku."

Naruto menyandarkan diri dalam pelukan ayahnya, "Chichiue—Aku pasti akan jadi ninja yang hebat, supaya aku bisa menjaga semua orang yang aku sayangi."

Yondaime melepaskan Naruto dan tersenyum, "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa." Katanya sambil menepuk pelan pipi Naruto, "Aku dengar dari Iruka kau lulus ujian Genin tahun ini. Selamat, ya?!"

"'Ma kasih, Chichiue. Besok aku ada ujian dengan Kakashi Sensei. Doakan semoga aku lulus, ya!"

"Tentu saja. Dan aku pasti menghukummu kalau kau tidak lulus ujian Kakashi."

"EEEEH!! CHICHIUE JAHAAAT!!"

"Ssssst!!" Yondaime membekap mulut Naruto, "Jangan teriak! Kau mau buat Gaara bangun?"

Naruto langsung diam dan melirik Gaara yang untungnya tidak bereaksi, lalu dia melepaskan diri dari ayahnya, "Maaf—" Katanya dengan suara pelan.

"Ya sudah. Kita tinggalkan dia." Yondaime membawa Naruto keluar, "Oh iya, aku dengar kau 1 kelompok dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Apa itu benar?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Benar."

Yondaime terdiam sebentar.

"…. Kenapa Chichiue?"

"Tidak—hanya saja… kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"—Kalau begitu–——Bisakah kau berjanji padaku agar kau jadi temannya?"

Naruto memandang ayahnya itu, lalu dia tersenyum, "Chichiue tenang saja. Biarpun aku sering berkelahi. Aku rasa kami berdua cocok."

"Ternyata—ayah memang bisa mengandalkanmu." Yondaime mengusap-usap kepala Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu—malam ini ayah akan pesan sushi spesial."

"Sungguh?!"

"Tentu saja. Segala jenis sushi akan ada malam ini."

Naruto melompat memeluk ayahnya, "AKU SUKAAAA SEKALI SAMA CHICHIUE!!!"

Yondaime ikut tertawa, "Aku juga suka sekali denganmu."

–——–——–——–——–——-

"YEIIII!!! AKU LULUS UJIANNYA KAKASHI SENSEEI!!! SENANGNYA!!" Naruto melenggang sambil berdendang setelah berhasil melewati ujian dari Kakashi yang sedikit _unik_.

"Dasar bodoh—Yang lulus itu bukan cuma kau saja."

Naruto menoleh pada teman 1 timnya, Sasuke, "Ake tahu—aku tahu. Kita semua lulus 'kan?"

"Kau ini berisik sekali, Naruto. Apa tidak bisa diam sedikit?" Kata Sakura, gadis pujaan Naruto yang juga merupakan teman 1 timnya itu.

"Habis habiiis!! Aku senang sekali, Sakura-Chan. Mulai besok kita akan benar-benar menjadi Genin." Naturo menyentuh tanda ninja yang terpasang di keningnya, "Senangnyaaa!!!"

"Jangan terlalu senang, besok adalah hari yang jauh lebih berat dari sekarang." Ujar Kakashi, Jonin pembimbing tim 7 itu.

"Uuuhh—Kakashi Sensei memang jago bikin suasana jadi ga' enak." Naruto menjulurkan lidah pada Jonin yang sudah dia kenal sejak dulu itu.

Mereka semua berbelok menuju ke arah kota. Naruto sudah meneguhkan hati untuk langsung makan ramen dan membungkuskan 1 untuk Gaara, akan tetapi langkahnya yang seringan bulu itu tiba-tiba berhenti saat tidak sengaja dia mendengar obrolan beberapa orang dewasa di salah satu kedai yang mereka lewati…

"—Kadang aku tidak mengerti pikiran Yondaime-Sama." Kata seorang dari mereka.

"Ya. aku mengerti beliau ingin menolong anak itu. Tapi—kalau harus ada 2 orang yang 'seperti itu' di desa ini—Terlalu riskan rasanya." Sahut yang lain.

"Kalau sampai keberadaan anak bernama Gaara itu sampai di ketahui oleh Suna—pihak Kaze no Kuni pun bisa-bisa berbalik menjadi musuh kita. Benar-benar—Yondaime-Sama itu orang yang sulit dimengerti…."

Telinga Naruto langsung panas mendengar semua itu, dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan marah.

"Naruto! Sudah—biarkan saja mereka." Kakashi menahan tangan Naruto, tapi langsung ditepis dengan karas oleh Naruto, jelas saja itu membuatnya, Sasuke dan Sakura jadi bengong.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri 3 orang di kedai itu dan langsung meluapkan amarahnya, "TAHU APA KALIAN TENTANG CHICHIUE!! TAHU APA KALIAN TENTANG GAARA!!" Teriaknya. 3 orang tadi terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto, tapi mereka tidak mampu membalas apa-apa begitu melihat air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi Naruto, "Kalian—tahu apa tentang kami?" Suaranya memelan, "Mungkin bagi kalian keberadaan kami hanyalah sebagai sebuah kenangan buruk. Tapi akuilah—kami hidup!! KAMI ADA DI SINI DAN KAMI NYATA!! JANGAN ANGGAP HANYA KALIAN YANG BERHAK UNTUK HIDUP." Sekujur tubuh Naruto bergetar, "Jangan salahkan Chichiue karena keberadaan kami…." Setelah itu Naruto langsung berlari kencang meninggalkan tema-temannya.

"Ooii—Naruto!! Panggil Sasuke, tapi Naruto sudah jauh di depan sana, "—Kenapa dengannya…." Gumam Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Kakashi memandang sosok Naruto yang makin menjauh dari mereka, "—Kalian berdua. Ikut aku ke rumahnya."

"Eh?!" Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh bersamaan pada Kakashi.

"Kalian akan tahu kenapa Naruto jadi begitu tidak terkendali."

Dan 2 anak itu pun mengikuti Kakashi tanpa bicara lagi. Sepanjang jalan mereka hanya diam sambil membayangkan sosok Naruto yang jauh berbeda dengan yang mereka kenal di akademi. Dalam ingatan Sasuke dan Sakura, Naruto adalah bocah konyol yang sering berbuat kebodohan di kelas. Selalu saja membuat kegaduhan. Dan Naruto yang mereka kenal adalah Naruto yang ceria dan penuh tawa. Tak pernah ada dalam imajinasi mereka, sosok Naruto yang baru saja mereka lihat. Sosok kecil yang penuh amarah—di samping itu–——penuh dengan kesedihan…. Dan Sasuke menemukan persamaan itu pada dirinya.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai di kediaman Yondaime. Pintu rumah itu terbuka. Di sana ada Iruka yang berdiri dalam diam. Kakashi, Sasuke dan Sakura menghampirinya. Iruka menyadari kehadiran mereka, dia pun berbalik. Raut wajahnya tampak sedih, dan dia pun tidak tersenyum seperti dia yang biasa. Kakashi bisa mengerti kenapa Iruka seperti itu, tapi Sasuke dan Sakura benar-benar kehilangan bahasa mereka begitu melihat apa yang ada di hadapan mereka….

Di dalam rumah itu, Naruto sedang menangis kencang seakan dia bocah berusia 5 tahun. Menangis dan memeluk Gaara erat. Gaara hanya diam dan membiarkan Naruto terus menangis. Lalu dia menoleh pada orang-orang di depan rumah itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura tertegun melihat sorot mata berwarna hijau pupus itu. Sebelum mereka bisa menangkap maksud dari pandangan itu, Gaara sudah membawa Naruto naik dan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan…. Waktu saat itu terasa berjalan sangat lambat.

"—Kenapa hari ini ramai sekali?"

Semua menoleh dan melihat Yondaime sudah berdiri di belakang mereka.

Melihat ekspresi yang ada di wajah semua orang di sana, Yondaime menangkap apa yang terjadi. Lalu dia pun membawa semuanya ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Di sana Kakashi menceritakan semua yang terjadi….

Yondaime duduk di kursinya dan bersandar. Dia tampak lelah, "—Lagi…. Mungkin benar kalau ini semua berawal dariku." Katanya pelan.

Kakashi dan Iruka saling berpandangan. Merekalah yang paling mengerti betapa berat beban di pundak shinobi no.1 di Konoha itu.

"Sensei tidak perlu menyalahkan diri sampai seperti itu. Semua ini terjadi bukan karena kesalahan anda."

"—Kakashi benar, ini semua anda lakukan juga demi Konoha, bukan? Kami mengerti benar tentang itu." Sambung Iruka.

Yondaime tersenyum, "Terima kasih—kalian memang yang paling mengerti aku." Lalu dia memandang 2 Genin yang juga masuk dalam ruangan itu. mereka tampak takjub karena berada dalam ruangan kerja pribadi sang Hokage, "Jadi kalian berdua ini adalah rekan 1 tim-nya Naruto, ya? Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura."

Mereka berdua langsung berdiri tegak.

Yondaime tertawa, "Tidak usah tegang seperti itu, aku ini cuma ayah dari teman kalian 'kan?!"

Sasuke dan Sakura tidak bisa mengomentari sikap santai Yondaime yang tampak sedikit kelewat batas itu.

"Yahh—anakku yang itu memang sering membuat lelucon, ku dengar begitu—Tapi, mulai saat ini, tolong bimbing dia, ya!"

2 Genin itu mengangguk. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya tentang sikap Naruto yang lain dari biasanya tadi, dan dia pun bertanya pada sang Yondaime itu….

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Yondaime berdiri dan memunggungi mereka seraya memandang wajah Konoha yang tampak dari jendela rumahnya yang berada di atas bukit itu, "—Tidak adil rasanya kalau aku merahasiakan sesuatu pada orang yang aku mintai bantuan." Katanya, "Aku—Akan ceritakan semuanya pada kalian…."

Maka Yondaime pun menceritakan semua kebenaran yang selama ini di simpan rapat-rapat oleh para orang dewasa sesuai aturan yang dia buat bersama Sandaime. Kebenaran tentang jati diri Naruto sebagai sebuah segel hidup seekor monster yang pernah memporak porandakan desa. Seorang Jinchuuriki yang harus menanggung beban hidup yang tidak akan pernah di rasakan orang lain. Begitupun Yondaime memberitahukan kedua Genin belia itu tentang siapa Gaara yang selama ini mereka kenal melalu cerita Naruto yang selalu membanggakan sang 'kakak' itu.

Tercengang dan bingung—kedua Genin itu tidak mampu berkata-kata walau Yondaime sudah mengakhiri ceritanya….

"—Mungkin sekarang kalian berpikir kalau aku adalah ayah yang jahat karena membuat anaknya sendiri menjadi seperti itu." Ujar Yondaime pelan. Akan tetapi jawaban yang diberikan 2 Genin itu membuatnya terkejut.

"Sa—Saya sama sekali tidak berpikir demikian." Seru Sakura, "Sasuke-Kun pasti juga berpikir sama."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Menurut saya—yang anda lakukan benar-benar luar biasa. Demi Konoha—anda menanggung sebuah beban yang begitu berat. Saya sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau anda orang tua yang jahat–——anda adalah seorang ayah yang luar biasa." Kata Sakura.

"….Kalian—" Yondaime terlihat lega.

"Ya—Inilah Genin penerus Konoha ini, Sensei. Kau bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada mereka." Kakashi menepuk kepala kedua anak didiknya itu.

Yondaime mengangguk, "Aku percaya itu." Dia tersenyum.

"–——Yondaime-Sama…."

"Ada apa, Sasuke-Kun?"

Sasuke memandang Yondaime, "Apa—Naruto sudah tahu hal ini?" Tanyanya.

Yondaime terdiam sejenak, "—Dia sudah tahu. Sejak Gaara tiba di Konoha, aku memberitahunya tentang ini semua. Dan reaksinya—Persis sama seperti kalian ini." Yondaime tersenyum lembut. Lalu dia menarik nafas panjang, "Haaah—Baru pulang sudah bicara hal yang berat begini." 1 kalimat itu membuat suasana langsung cair, "Iruka, kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisa pesankan makan malam untuk kita semua? Aku ingin merayakan hari baik ini."

"Tentu saja. Saya segera pergi." Iruka pun segera melesat pergi.

"Nah—kalian berdua, malam ini menginaplah disini, ya?!" Yondaime mendekati Sakura dan Sasuke, "Sakura-Chan tidak usah khawatir. Iruka sudah pasti akan mengizinkannya pada orang tuamu. Dan Sasuke—sekali-sekali, berkumpul dengan teman-teman itu bukan ide yang buruk, kok."

"—I—Iruka Sensei memberithukan pada orang tuaku? Tapi—kenapa Iruka Sensei bisa tahu?" Sakura tampak takjub.

Yondaime tersenyum, "Iruka itu benar-benar mengenalku dengan baik." Yondaime menanggalkan jubah putihnya dan menaruhnya di bahu kursi, "Nah—ayo keluar. Sekarang Naruto pasti sudah pulih lagi. Lagipula—kalian juga belum kenal dengan Gaara 'kan? Anak itu jarang mau keluar rumah."

Yondaime mengajak 2 Genin itu ke lantai 2, sedangkan Kakashi memilih untuk menyusul Iruka saja. Yondaime membuka pintu kamar Naruto. Dia lihat anaknya sudah tenang dan di temani Gaara duduk di sofa dekat jendela. Biar matanya masih sembab, Naruto tetap tersenyum begitu melihat kedua temannya datang.

"—Anu—Maafin aku, ya?! Hari ini aku pasti membuat kalian repot banget." Naruto tertawa sekenanya.

"Kau ini 'kan memang selalu membuat kami kerepotan." Kata Sasuke cuek.

"Sesekali menangis juga gpp, kok. Asal ga' keseringan." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Yondaime berjalan mendekati Gaara, "Aku bawa mereka kesini untuk berkenalan denganmu. Selama ini kau terus saja diam di rumah sambil membaca. Ku pikir—kau butuh teman sebaya lain selain Naruto."

Gaara memandang Sakura dan Sasuke. Gaara pun hanya mengenal mereka dari apa yang selalu Naruto ceritakan sepulangnya dari akademi. Tapi—Gaara tidak tahu bagaimana cara berinteraksi dengan orang yang baru dia kenal.

"HAYOO!! KENAPA BENGONG!!" Naruto menepuk punggung Gaara, "Sini sini!!! Aku kenalin." Naruto menarik Gaara mendekat pada Sasuke dan Sasuke, "Sasuke—Sakura-Chan, ini Gaara. Gaara—mereka ini yang selalu aku ceritakan; Sasuke dan Sakura-Chan."

Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dan itu menimbulkan reaksi yang berbeda dari Sakura dan Sasuke.

"—_Dia lebih pendiam dari aku._" Batin Sasuke sambil membalas dengan cara yang sama.

"_Hmm—Tipe yang cool.Dia kelihatan jauh lebih dewasa dari Naruto._" Batin Sakura lalu dia pun tersenyum dan memperkenalkan diri, "—Hai, namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal, Gaara."

"…. Salam kenal."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke dan Sakura bengong. Mendengar suara Gaara yang rendah dan berat itu, mereka jadi ragu; apa benar Gaara itu sebaya dengan mereka.

"Nah naaaaah!!! Sudah kenal kaaaan!! Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Chichiue—aku lapar. Ada makanan tidaaak?" Naruto _nemplok_ pada Yondaime.

"Hmm—Iruka sedang pergi membeli makanan. Malam ini kita pesta."

"ASIIIIIK!!"

"Dan lagi—malam ini aku meminta Sasuke dan Sakura menginap. Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?"

Bola mata Naruto langsung berbinar senang, "HIYAAAA!! BENARKAH ITU??" Naruto memandang Sasuke dan Sakura, "ASIIIIKK!! INI BENAR-BENAR PESTAAA!!" Serunya semangat sambil melompat-lompat.

Malam itu—rumah kediaman sang Hokage heboh dengan hiruk pikuk pesta dadakan itu. Suasana benar-benar meriah dan berakhir saat matahari mulai bangun dan mengintip dari sela bebukitan itu….

✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵

"Hiyaaaa—misi kali ini sukses besaaar!! Genin yang sudah dapat misi C itu bukan Genin sembarangan 'kan?!" Naruto melenggang begitu dia tiba dari misi besarnya yang pertama di Nami no Kuni.

"Super berisik! Kau ini tidak bisa tenang barang sedikit, ya?!" Sasuke tampak sebal.

Naruto cuek saja dan tetap berjalan ringan seolah terbang, "Aku pulang duluan yaa Aku tidak sabar untuk mengatakan hal ini pada Gaara. Sampai besok!!!" Dan Naruto pun langsung berlari meninggalkan kedua temannya itu.

Secepat kilat Naruto sampai di rumahnya. Dia langsung menuju lantai dua ke ruang basa di mana Gaara biasanya berada. Tapi hari ini dia temukan tempat itu kosong.

"–——Mana Gaara?" Dia celingukan. Naruto mendengar suara dari luar jendela. Dia pun melihat apa asal suara itu. dia makin terkejut begitu melihat Gaara sedang berlatih di halaman belakang. Tak buang waktu, Naruto meloncat dari lantai 2 dan menghampiri Gaara, "WHUAAAAH! TERNYATA KAU INI HEBAT JUGA YAA!!" Seru Naruto kagum.

Gaara menoleh, "Kau sudah pulang?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, "Baru saja. Tapi tapi tapiii—Kenapa Gaara berlatih sendiri begini?" Dia terlihat sangat antusias melihat aktivitas Gaara yang tidak pernah dia tahu itu.

"Jam segini aku memang selalu berlatih. Chichiue bilang—bagaimanapun tubuhku ini sudah terlanjur memproduksi Chakra. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus mengontrolnya sebisaku. Kalau tidak—Shukaku bisa mengambil alih tubuh ini sesukanya."

"Heee—Kok kamu diam saja? 'Kan kalau latihan bareng lebih enak." Naruto kelihatan seperti anak anjing yang terbuang.

Gaara menepuk kepala Naruto, "Kau ini pasti lelah dengan kegiatan akademimu. Lagi pula saat ini kau sudah jadi Genin, waktumu bukan hanya habis untukmu sendiri, tapi untuk semua orang. Dan aku tidak mau menyiakan waktumu yang berharga itu."

"—Uuung Padahal kalau sama Gaara aku tidak pernah merasa menyiakan waktuku." Naruto agak gondok, "Lain kali—latihan bareng aku, ya?!" Pintanya penuh harap.

"…. Baiklah. Asal kau sedang senggang saja."

"SIIIIP!! BUAT GAARA SIH PASTI SELALU ADA WAKTUKU YANG TERSISA!!" Naruto kembali bersemangat. "Oiya—aku tadi 'kan mau ngasih tahu kalau misiku di Nami no Kuni sukses lhooo!! Sekarang aku punya pegangan misi C untuk misiku yang selanjutnya."

"Begitu—Baguslah."

Naruto tersenyum lebar karena di puji Gaara, "Chichiue juga memuji kami. Aku senaaaang banget." Dia tertawa. Naruto pun menceritakan semua pengalamannya selama 1 bulan berada di negeri asing itu.

–——–——–——–——

"Ujian Chuunin?" Naruto terbeliak kaget begitu Kakashi mengumumkan hal itu keesokan paginya.

"Ya—ujian itu akan dilaksanakan 1 minggu dari sekarang." Kakashi memberikan formulir pendaftaran pada masing-masing anggota timnya itu, "Terserah kalian mau ikut atau tidak, besok aku tunggu keputusan kalian di sini." Setelahnya Kakashi langsung menghilang.

"Ujian Chuunin, ya—" Gumam Sasuke, "Sepertinya menarik."

"Begitu begituu–—memang menariiiik!!!" Naruto membaca formulir pendaftran itu walau banyak huruf kanji yang tidak bisa dia baca. Lalu sekilas dia melirik Sakura, Naruto tertegun melihat Sakura tampak murung; "Sa—Sakura-Chan kenapa?" Naruto mendekati gadis itu.

"Ah!! A—aku tidak apa-apa kok." Sakura tersenyum tertahan.

Naruto tidak percaya dengan 'tidak apa-apa'nya Sakura itu. Dia terlalu sering mendengar nada yang sama di rumahnya. "Kalau begitu—mau tidak hari ini kalian mampir ke rumahku?" Naruto melihat jam kota yang tampak dari tempat mereka kumpul, "Jam segini biasanya Gaara sedang berlatih. Yuk!! Nanti kita juga bisa minta masukan dari Gaara. Tau sendiri 'kan sifat Gaara itu bagaimana."

Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan, dan mereka tidak bisa menolak begitu melihat sorot mata Naruto yang berkilat semangat itu. Dan akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk ikut Naruto pulang….

"Ujian Chuunin?" Gaara duduk bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya. "Ternyata sudah dilaksanakan kembali. Aku dengar ini yang pertama dalam 3 tahun terakhir."

"Aku tidak tahu—tapi yang jelas ujian ini sepertinya menarik sekali." Naruto paling semangat.

"—Jangan meremehkan ujian Chuunin ini, Naruto." Keempatnya menoleh begitu mendengar suara Iruka dari belakang mereka. "Ini ujian yang akan menentukan posisi kalian kelak." Iruka menghampiri 4 anak sebaya itu.

"Iruka Sensei—Kok di sini. Akademinya bagaimana?" Naruto memandang heran pada Iruka yang sejak dulu ga' pernah bolos kerja itu.

"Dipulangkan. Karena hari ini ada rapat penting untuk ujian Chuunin." Iruka berdiri di depan mereka. Iruka memandang wajah 3 Genin belia di hadapannya yang tampak gelisah, "–——Aku tahu kalian cemas dengan ujian ini. Aku pun sebenarnya tidak setuju kalau kalian ikut ujian Chuunin tahun ini—tapi, aku yakin kalau kalian pasti akan berkembang lebih dari apa yang bisa kalian pikirkan jika kalian ikut serta dalam ujian ini."

"Kalian cemas terus pun tidak akan membawa perubahan apa-apa." Kata Gaara, "Apapun keputusan yang kalian ambil—semua akan berbalik pada diri kalian sendiri…"

"Yang Gaara katakan benar. Ini kesempatan bagus—tapi aku juga tidak mau memaksa." Iruka tersenyum, "Apapun keputusan kalian, aku akan mendukungnya."

"Uuuuuuhh!! Aku sukaaaa sekali Iruka Sensei!!!" Naruto melompat dan memeluk orang yang sudah bersamanya sejak dia kecil itu, "Aku janji tidak akan mengecewakan Iruka Sensei."

"Aku tahu itu, Naruto. Juga kalian, Sakura dan Sasuke. Kalian berdua ada dalam jajaran rookie terbaik tahun ini. Jadi aku pikir—kesempatan macam ini akan sangat jarang ada."

"Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan seperti ini." Kata Sasuke.

"A—aku juga akan berusaha." Kata Sakura lesu.

Naruto dan Sasuke memandang satu-satunya rekan wanita mereka. Wajah Sakura yang biasanya tampak bersemangat itu sekarang lesu.

Naruto mendekati Sakura, "Sebenarnya Sakura-Chan ini kenapa? Sejak tadi lesu begitu."

"A—aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sungguh."

Iruka memandang para anggota tim 7 itu, dia diam dan memikirkan sesuatu, "Gaara…" Panggilnya pelan. Gaara mendekatinya, "Ayo kita buat sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk mereka."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Iruka membisikkan sesuatu pada Gaara. "—Bagaimana. Ini bisa jadi _hiburan_ yang menarik untuk mereka."

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "Iruka Sensei benar-benar tahu yang terbaik untuk mereka."

"Jadi kau mau bantu kau 'kan?"

"Tentu."

Iruka tersenyum senang, "Bagus. Kalau begitu, biar aku yang beritahu mereka." Iruka menghampiri Naruto cs dan memberitahukan idenya….

"Petak umpet?!" 3 Genin itu memandang Iruka dengan heran.

"Benar, aku dan Gaara akan bersembunyi di hutan sekitar rumah ini. Kalian harus menangkap kami yang asli. Kalau tidak, akan ada _sesuatu_ yang menunggu kalian." Kata Iruka, "Tentu saja ini bukan petak umpet biasa. Kalau kalian tidak serius, kalianlah yang akan menyesal."

"Heee—kelihatannya menarik. Boleh—boleeeh!! Kalian juga setuju 'kan?" Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Dan petak umpet ala shinobi itu pun dimulai.

–——–——–——–——-

"Haiiiiiih!! Mereka berdua itu kemana sih?" Naruto mendengus kesal karena tidak berhasil menemukan Iruka dan Gaara.

"Kalau Iruka Sensei aku paham—tapi kenapa Gaara juga begini ahlinya menyembunyikan diri." Sasuke juga kelihatannya sudah lelah.

Tiba-tiba di depan mereka muncullah Iruka, salah seorang dari yang mereka cari, "—Kelihatannya kalian sudah kecapean, ya!?"

"Iruka Sensei!!"

Iruka tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku beri keringanan, kalau kalian bisa menangkapku, aku dan Gaara akan menyerah."

"Uuuuh—Kami tidak butuh di kasihani. Tapi kalau begitu tawarannya–——SIAP-SIAP YAAA IRUKAA SENSEEIII!!!" Naruto langsung mencabut kuaninya dan menerjang ke arah Iruka.

"Na—Naruto jangan!!" Cegah Sakura, "Itu bukan Iruka Sen—"

BRUAK!! Suara keras itu memutus ucapan Sakura. Di depan sana—Naruto dengan suksesnya menghantam batang pohon dengan mukanya. Saat itu sosok Iruka menghilang.

"Bodoh—masa dia tidak tahu kalau itu hanya Genjutsu," Sasuke memandang tidak percaya pada Naruto yang sibuk ber'aduh-aduh' sambil mengusap-usap keningnya.

"Naruto memang lemah dalam Genjutsu 'kan?!" Sakura menghela nafas.

"—Kenapa? Sudah menyerah?" Iruka muncul di balik pohon di belakang Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke mengambil shuriken dan hendak melemparkannya tapi di tahan Sakura.

"Jangan—Itu juga Genjutsu!" Kata Sakura, "Yang asli—Ada di atas pohon itu!!" Sakura menunjuk pohon yang terdekat dengan Naruto.

Sasuke menembakkan shurikennya ke arah yang di tunjuk Sakura. Saat itu tiba-tiba sekumpulan pasir menahan laju shuriken itu. Jelas hal itu membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Disana!!" Sakura melemparkan sebilah kunai ke pohon di sisi kanannya. Lagi-lagi pasir menahan laju senjata itu.

"Pasir apa itu?" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya dengan menggunakan Sharingan-nya. "Sial!! Apa-apaan ini." Sasuke menelan ludah paksa setelah melihat bahwa di sekeliling mereka telah tersebar pasir dengan kandungan Chakra yang begitu besar. "Sebenarnya ini pasir apa?"

Naruto berdiri, masih sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya, "Anu—Aku lupa bilang kalau Gaara itu—pengendali pasir."

"BILANG DARI TADI KENAPA!!!" Teriak Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah habis kesabarannya.

"Jadi begitu—pengendali pasir, ya?! Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau dia itu berasal dari negri padang pasir." Sasuke coba mencari asal pasir itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Pasir-pasir itu seakan melindungi Gaara dan Iruka, "Sial!!"

"Anu anuu!!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya, "Aku punya rencana bagus nih!!"

Sakura memandang Naruto dengan setengah hati, "—Apa rencana orang yang terjebak Genjutsu dasar bisa dipercaya?" Katanya sangsi.

"Yee—kan baru rencana. Kalian setuju atau tidak, terserah." Kata Naruto.

Dilanda dilema dan putus asa, akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura merapat pada Naruto.

–——–——–——-

"Sungguh tidak aku sangka kalian bisa mendapat ide semacam itu." Iruka tampak puas setelah acara bermain mereka selesai begitu jam kota berdentang 9 kali.

"Kali ini berkat Naruto." Sakura terduduk lemas di tanah.

"Ehehehe—" Naruto nyengir, "Aku teringat kata-kata Kakashi Sensei, 'Ninja tidak boleh tertangkap dari belakang'." Ujar Naruto menirukan, "Makanya aku buat Kage Bunshin dan menyusup di belakang Iruka Sensei."

"Aku senang kau mengingat nasehat itu; karena itu adalah peraturan dasar seorang shinobi." Iruka merapikan pakaiannya. "Yang kita lakukan hanyalah main-main. Aku ingin tahu perasann kalian sekarang."

"Aku—Aku bisa merasa kalau aku jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya." Kata Sakura.

"—Aku juga begitu. Rasanya—rasanya menyenangkan sekali!!" Seru Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak menyangkal kalau pertaruhan seperti tadi menyenangkan. Sayang cepat sekali selesainya."

Iruka tersenyum senang, "Aku tahu kalian akan puas. Tapi—dalam ujian Chuunin, yang terjadi akan berlipat kali dari yang ini. Apa kalian yakin akan melepaskan kesempatan sebesar ini?"

"Tidak!! Tentu saja tidak." Naruto melompat berdiri.

"Aku rasa—ujian Chuunin jadi terdengar cukup menyenangkan." Sakura pun tampak kembali bersemangat.

"Hmph—Aku akan pakai kesempatan ini sebaiknya."

Gaara memandang 3 anak sebayanya itu, "Tampaknya rencana Iruka Sensei untuk membuat kalian kembali bersemangat sudah berhasil." Katanya.

"Eeh?!" Ketiga anak itu menoleh pada Gaara.

"Ya—ini rencananya untuk membuat kalian rileks sedikit. Terutama kau, Sakura. Sejak tadi kau tidak bersemangat 'kan?"

Sakura terkejut. Lalu dia memandang Iruka yang tetap tersenyum, "Sensei—?"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura. Kau pasti berpikir apa kau tidak akan menjadi penghambat bagi Naruto dan Sasuke… tapi yakinlah, kau juga punya kelebihan. Seperti tadi—kau mampu menebak tempatku berada walau Genjutsu-ku ada di depan kalian. Kelebihanmu adalah analisis dan kau pun berbakat dalam Genjutsu. Tidak perlu khawatir dengan keahlian Ninjutsu dan Taijutsu-mu. Karena kedua hal itu dapat kau peroleh melalui latihan keras. Tapi bakat dan ketajamanmu dalam Genjutsu adalah bawaan alami. Asahlah dan kau pun akan menjadi seorang Kunoichi yang tangguh."

"Sensei…." Sakura menghapus airmatanya yang hampir mengalir, "Terima kasih banyak. Akan aku ingat semua kata-kata Sensei hari ini."

"Untuk Sasuke—Aku tahu betul Ninjutsu dan Taijutsu-mu di atas rata-rata murid akademi. Tapi cobalah untuk bekerja dalam tim. Karena shinobi juga dituntut untuk bergerak secara tim. Selaraskan hati dan jiwa-mu. Maka kau akan menjadi ninja yang kuat."

Sasuke mengangguk menerima komentar Iruka terhadap dirinya.

"Naruto—Aku sudah sering bilang kalau kau ini kurang kontrol diri. Staminamu memang yang terbaik diantara timmu. Tapi dalam pengaturan Chakra, kau yang paling lemah. Berlatihlah lebih kuat lagi dan yang utama—atur emosimu. Kau sering bertindak spontan."

"SIAP!!" Naruto menghormat.

"Dan yang terakhir—" Iruka berbalik pada Gaara, "Ini untukmu, Gaara."

"Eh—Aku juga kena?" Gaara kaget.

"Tentu saja. Yondaime-Sama menitipkanmu sebagai muridku juga. Makanya kau juga kena." Iruka mendekati Gaara, "Kontrol Chakra-mu sudah sempurna. Pengendalian Genjutsu tidak jelek. Hanya saja—Ku pikir kau ini kurang menggerakkan badanmu."

"Maksud Sensei—Taijutsu?"

Iruka mengangguk, "Aku tahu kau memiliki Zettai Bougyo. Tapi kalau kau berlatih Taijutsu sedikit, staminamu akan bertambah, mulai besok aku ingin kau pelan-pelan mempelajari dasar Taijutsu!"

"…. Baiklah. Mohon bimbingannya." Kata Gaara.

Saat itu Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama bengong. Ada 1 kata yang tidak mereka mengerti. Zettai Bougyo. Apa gerangan itu…. Maka Sakura pun bertanya.

"Benar juga—kalian belum tahu yang 'itu'." Kata Iruka. "Dari pada menjelaskan, kita demonstrasikan saja." Iruka melirik Gaara.

Yang bersangkutan mengerti, "—Baiklah!!" Lalu dia menghadap Sasuke dan Sakura, "Kalian berudua… cobalah lemparkan seluruh senjata yang kalian punya ke arahku."

"APA?!"

"Kalian dengar katanya 'kaaan?" Naruto berjalan menepi, "Sudaaah coba sajaaaa."

"Ta—Tapi itu 'kan bahaya sekali." Kata Sakura.

Lain Sakura, lain Sasuke. Anak laki-laki itu langsung mempersiapkan semua senjata yang dia punya, "Kalau ada apa-apa aku tidak mau tahu, ya?!"

Gaara tersenyum samar, "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Dan dia pun berbalik.

"EEEH!! SAMBIL BERBALIK???" Pekik Sakura.

"Hmm—Kelihatannya Sakura-Chan tidak tega, ya?" Naruto mendorong Sakura ke sebelah Iruka yang juga sudah menjauh, "Biar aku gantikan, ya?" Naruto tersenyum dan melenggang ke sebelah Sasuke. Dia pun mengeluarkan semua persediaan senjatanya, "Ayo mulai!!"

Dan bersamaan, Naruto dan Sasuke melemparkan segala jenis senjata yang mereka bawa. Kunai, shuriken hingga fuma shuriken. Debu berterbangan di seluruh arena itu. Sakura menutup matanya karena ngeri. Dan dia baru berani membukanya setelah suara deru angin dan debu itu hilang. Dia lihat Naruto berdiri sambil tersenyum puas, dan Sasuke yang tampak tidak sabaran di sebelahnya….

"A—apa yang terjadi." Sakura memandang ke arah tempat Gaara berdiri dan masih di selimuti debu itu, "Gaara—" Namun kecemasannya berganti rasa terkejut yang amat sangat begitu melihat apa yang ada di balik debu itu. Sebuah bola pasir padat yang besar berdiri kokoh dengan ratusan senjata tajam yang menancap, "—A—Apa itu?"

Perlahan bola pasir itu luruh dan menampakkan wujud Gaara yang utuh, tanpa luka sedikitpun. Gaara berbalik, "—Inilah Zettai Bougyo. Pertahanan sempurna milikku."

"Bohong—semua senjata itu—tidak ada yang bisa melukai Gaara." Sakura terbeliak tidak percaya pada apa yang dia lihat saat itu.

Sasuke sebaliknya. Dia malah tampak senang mengetahui kemampuan Gaara.

"Iyeeeiii!! Gaara-ku memang kuaaaat!!!" Naruto melompat-lompat menghampiri Gaara dan memandang 'kakak'nya itu dengan mata yang memuja.

"Darimana kemampuanmu ini? 'Kekkei Genkai'kah?" Tanya Sasuke.

Gaara menggeleng, "Ini karena Shukaku. Selama dia ada dalam tubuhku—dia tidak akan membiarkan apapun menyakitiku. Itu artinya—sampai aku mati."

"Gaara sih enak—Kalau si rubah bodoh ini—mau aku sekarat kek, dia ga' bakalan keluar." Naruto memukul perutnya. Tempat dimana segel Kyuubi berada. "Payah!"

"Suudah—sudah. Begitu saja kau permasalahkan." Iruka menepuk kepala Naruto, "Sekarang ayo masuk dan mandilah, aku akan memesan makanan untuk kalian."

"BAIIIIK!!!!" Naruto berseru mewakili semuanya.

✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵

"—Chichiue??" Gaara membuka pintu ruang kerja Yondaime yang masih menyala walau jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi.

"Gaara—Kau belum tidur?" Yondaime terkejut mendapati Gaara di depan pintu, "Masuklah!"

Gaara menurut dan menghampiri ayah angkatnya itu, "Masih bekerja?" Gaara melihat beberapa tumpukan kertas di atas meja.

"Sudah selesai."

"Lalu kenapa Chichiue tidak tidur?"

Yondaime menghela nafas, "Aku cemas—pada Naruto. Saat ini dia ada di Shi no Mori…. Kira-kira dia bisa tidak ya, melewati ujian babak 2 ini?"

Gaara berjalan ke arah jendela dan memandang ke arah Shi no Mori di arah sebelah barat, "Chichiue tidak usah khawatir. Biar begitu—Naruto anak yang kuat. Kemampuannya sebagai seorang ninja pun berkembang pesat."

"—Begitu, ya—" Yondaime menghela nafas, "Rasanya—akhir-akhir ini aku jarang meluangkan waktu untuk kalian berdua. Aku terlalu sibuk—sampai-sampai perkembangan anak sendiri saja luput dari pengawasan."

"Chichiue tidak usah merasa bersalah. Aku yakin Naruto mengerti benar kesibukan seorang Hokage." Gaara bersandar di kisi jendela.

Yondaime lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di samping Gaara, "—Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" Tanyanya.

"Aku? Kenapa denganku?"

Yondaime menyentuh bahu Gaara, "Jangan pura-pura. Kau pasti cemas sekali dengan kehadiran para shinobi Suna di Konoha ini."

Hal itu memang benar—Sejak di mulainya ujian Chuunin, para shinobi dari berbagai desa tersembunyi berkumpul di Konoha. Termasuk Suna. Dan diantara shinobi Suna yang datang—kedua orang kakak Gaara pun termasuk disana….

Yondaime memeluk Gaara, "Jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Kau akan aman selama ada di sini. Aku janji."

Gaara menyandarkan diri dalam pelukan hangat itu. Baginya—inilah satu-satunya tempat dimana dia bisa merasa seperti seorang anak biasa.

"Aku akan menjagamu dari apapun yang mengancammu." Bisik Yondaime seraya membelai lembut kepala Gaara.

–——–——–——–——-

"Yondaime-Sama, ada hal gawat terjadi di Shi no Mori!!" Iruka menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan Yondaime.

Yondaime dan Gaara menoleh bersamaan, "Ada apa?" Tanya Yondaime.

"Sepertinya—ada penyusup yang masuk sebagai peserta ujian kali ini." Kata Iruka, "Malam ini di temukan 3 mayat tanpa wajah di dekat Shi no Mori. Anko Sensei yang menemukannya."

"Penyusup?" Iruka pun menjelaskan secara rinci duduk pekaranya pada Yondaime— "Kalau begitu—ini gawat sekali. Baiklah, antar aku ke sana!"

"Aku juga." Sela Gaara.

Yondaime terkejut, "—Kau yakin? Kemungkinan kita bisa bertemu shinobi Suna."

"Tidak apa. Aku ingin menemani Chichiue." Kata Gaara tegas.

Yondaime memandang Gaara yang tampaknya tidak akan menerima kata 'tidak' itu, "—Baiklah. Tapi tetap berada di belakangku." Yondaime memakai jubahnya, "Kita pergi."

–——–——–——-

"Sekarang kau duduk tenang di ruangan ini bersama Iruka. Aku ke bawah dulu." Yondaime menyuruh Gaara menunggu di lantai 2 menara yang ada di tengah Shi no Mori yang merupakan garis finish ujian Chuunin babak ke dua, "Setelah ini kita langsung kembali ke desa."

"—Baiklah." Gaara menurut dan duduk di sofa bersama Iruka. Di layar monitor dia bisa melihat semua peserta ujian Chuunin yang lolos di babak itu. Gaara pun melihat kedua orang kakak kandungnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Iruka, "Atau aku matikan saja monitornya?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa. Tidak usah dimatikan." Gaara bersandar di badan sofa. Pikirannya kalut. Dia benar-benar khawatir waktu mengetahui kalau penyusup yang dimaksud adalah Orochimaru. Salah satu dari 3 sannin legenda Konoha. Tapi orang itu sudah meninggalkan Konoha lebih dari 15 tahun lalu.

"Wajahmu pucat—apa benar kau baik-baik saja?"

"—Ya—Sebenarnya aku sedikit cemas tentang kepututsan Chichiue untuk melanjutkan ujian Chuunin ini."

Iruka menghela nafas, "—Aku yakin Yondaime-Sama puya pemikiran sendiri. Sudahlah—masalah itu kita serahkan pada Sandaime dan Yondaime saja."

Gaara memejamkan matanya. Lalu dia merasakan sentuhan hangat di keningnya, "—Iruka Sensei?!"

"Sssh—tidak apa. Pejamkan saja matamu. Kau tampak lelah." Iruka membenahi posisi bandana Gaara, "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto dan yang lain. Mereka anak yang kuat kok." Iruka memandang ke layar monitor. Dari sana dia bisa melihat keadaan Naruto dan juga mantan anak didiknya di akademi dulu. Walau tampak lusuh, mereka semua juga tampak bersemangat.

Lau tiba-tiba Gaara terduduk tegak. Itu membuat Iruka terkejut, "—Kenapa?"

"….Tidak—Kepalaku sedikit sakit." Gaara menekankan jarinya ke kepalanya.

"Kau mau pulang?"

Gaara menggeleng lagi, "Tidak usah—aku mau disini saja."

"Tapi kondisimu… jangan memaksakan diri."

"Aku tidak apa, Sensei. Aku ingin lihat babak ini."

"….Benar kau sanggup?"

Gaara menggeleng. Dan Iruka tak lagi memaksanya. Lalu keduanya pun menyaksikan babak seleksi ke 3 ujian Chuunin itu. Tak lama, Yondaime pun kembali ke ruangan itu bersama Sandaime dan beberapa orang Jonin. Iruka dan Gaara berdiri dan mempersilahkan 2 Hokage dari generasi yang berbeda itu duduk. Wajah mereka berdua tampak kalut.

"Benar-benar tidak aku sangka jadinya begini." Kata Yondaime pelan. Terdengar putus asa.

"Memang tidak terduga. Tapi kita tidak bisa merubah apa yang telah terjadi. Sekarang kita hanya bisa mencegah agar hal yang lebih buruk tidak terjadi." Ujar Sandaime bijak, "Sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah duduk dan mengawasi jalannya ujian babak ini."

✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵

Malam diterangi bulan purnama malam itu, Gaara berjalan menyusuri koridor rumahnya dan menuju ke kamar Naruto. dibukanya pelan pintu kamar itu dan dia lihat Naruto tertidur pulas. Gaara mendekatinya, dia melihat beberapa bagian tubuh Naruto terbalut perban putih. Di lengannya pun banyak luka gores dan luka memar.

"…. Sebenarnya—latihan macam apa yang kau dapat dari Jiraiya-Sama? Setiap kali pulang kau selalu babak belur." Gumam Gaara.

Setelah ujian babak 3 selesai, semua peserta diberi waktu 1 bulan untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk babak final. Saat itu tiba-tiba Jiraiya, salah seorang Sannin seperti Orochimaru datang dan bilang pada Yondaime bahwa dia akan mendidik Naruto. Gaara tidak tahu kenapa, rasanya—tidak percaya menyerahkan Naruto pada orang seperti itu. Gaara terkejut begitu tahu kalau Jiraiya adalah pembimbing Yondaime sewaktu dulu. Gaara pun tidak bisa komentar apa-apa lagi.

Naruto berpindah posisinya dan membuat selimutnya berantakan. Gaara membenahinya, "Aku tidak bisa membantumu apa-apa. Tapi aku yakin kau bisa." Setelahnya, Gaara pun kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Lalu dia melihat ayah angkatnya baru saja pulang, "Larut sekali pulangnya, Chichiue." Sapa Gaara dari koridor atas.

Yondaime menengadah, "Ah—kau belum tidur?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Belum bisa tidur. Chichiue dari mana?"

Yondaime naik ke lantai 2 dan menghampiri Gaara, "Memeriksa Sasuke. Keadaannya tambah parah, tubuhnya yang baru 12 tahun tidak akan kuat untuk melawan Kubiwa macam itu."

"…. Kenapa Orochimaru mengincar Sasuke?"

"Entahlah. Yang pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan keinginannya untuk menguasai Furoifushi no Jutsu."

"Furoi—fushi? Jutsu macam apa itu?"

"Itu adalah Jutsu terlarang dimana pengguna Jutsu itu akan mampu merebut tubuh orang lain dengan menggunakan Tensei no Jutsu. Dengan kata lain—Hidup abadi."

Gaara tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"—Sudahlah. Jangan dibahas. Sekarang kau tidurlah! Hari sudah sangat larut." Yondaime menepuk kepala Gaara, "Jangan beritahu Naruto tentang kondisi Sasuke, biar dia konsentrasi pada latihannya."

Dengar kata latihan, Gaara jadi ingat lagi—, "Chichiue, aku ingin tahu, sebenarnya latihan macam apa yang dijalani Naruto hingga tubuhnya luka-luka seperti itu?"

"Hmm—Kau mencemaskannya, ya? Jangan khawatir, biarpun Jiraiya Sensei terlihat seperti orang mesum yang konyol, tapi beliau itu orang yang hebat. Kau harus percaya itu, karena buktinya ada di hadapanmu." Yondaime tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Gaara, "Sudah sudah—keningmu berkerut tuh. Jangan khawatirkan Naruto, kalau dia sampai babak belur begitu, berarti Jiraiya Sensei suka padanya." Yondaime tertawa, "Nah—met tidur, Gaara." Lalu dia pun menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa—babak belur begitu jadi tanda kalau disukai? Aku tidak paham." Merasa lelah berpikir, Gaara pun kembali ke kamarnya.

–——–——–——

"Akhirnya—besok babak final." Seru Naruto menggebu, "Aku tidak sabar lagiiii!!"

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat. Hari ini istirahatlah yang cukup supaya besok kau dalam kondisi yang fit." Kata Iruka.

"Siiip!!"Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Lalu saat itu dia lihat Gaara sedang melamun sambil melihat ke luar jendela. "Hei—Kamu ngelamunin apa? Mukamu sampai seram begitu." Naruto menggeser duduknya sampai dia nempel dengan Gaara, "Kau ada masalah?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Aku gpp, kok."

"Bo'ong! Muka dah kelipet begitu bilang ga ada masalah. Aku bukan orang buta tau'!!" Kata Naruto rada jengkel.

"Bilang saja, Gaara. menyimpan masalah itu tidak baik." Sambung Iruka.

Gaara memandang 2 orang di dekatnya itu, dia pun memutuskan untuk cerita, "Sebenarnya—pagi tadi aku berpapasan dengan Temari. Kakak sulungku."

Iruka dan Naruto saling melempar pandang, "Apa—dia mengenalimu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah—dia hanya diam dan melihatku cukup lama."

"Lalu bagaimana reaksinya?" Tanya Iruka.

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Tapi sepertinya dia sempat berpikir tentang siapa aku." Gaara menunduk, "Aku khawatir kalau-kalau dia mengenaliku."

Naruto merangkul pundak Gaara, "Gpp—Tenang aja. Kalau itu terjadi. Aku pasti ngelindungi Gaara. Aku ga' bakal ngebiarin Gaara disakiti mereka lagi."

Iruka mendekat pada Gaara, "Aku pun akan begitu. Jangan terlalu dipikir."

"Ya—"

Naruto memandang Gaara dengan cemas. Sebenarnya sudah sejak ujian Chuunin ini dimulai dia takut hal ini akan terjadi. Makanya, selama ini sebisanya Naruto selalu membuat Gaara berada di rumah.

"Aku—mau ke kamar dulu." Gaara berdiri.

"Baiklah—aku panggil kalau makan malam sudah siap." Ujar Iruka. Dia membiarkan Gaara naik ke kamarnya., "Nah Naruto—jangan ganggu dia dulu, ya?!"

"He-eh!" Naruto mengangguk, "Aku mau berlatih sebentar lagi, ya? 1 jam sajaaa!!"  
Iruka menghela nafas, "Boleh. Pergilah. Ingat—1 jam."

"OK!!" Naruto pun berlari menuju ke halaman belakang rumahnya.

Iruka menggeleng pelan, "Hhhh—lebih baik sekarang aku pergi belanja dulu."

–——–——–——–——

"Iruka—kau mau ke rumah?" Yondaime menghampiri Iruka yang baru pulang belanja.

"Ah—Yondaime-Sama. Ya, saya hendak ke rumah anda. Ini sudah hampir makan malam. Naruto dan Gaara pasti sudah lapar."

"Aduhh—kau jadi repot lagi; padahal mereka kan bisa makan di luar." Kata Yondaime.

Iruka tersenyum, "Tidak apa—saya senang melakukan ini."

"Hee—istrimu nanti pasti kelabakan karena kau jago sekali mengurus rumah tangga begini." Gurau Yondaime.

"Anda bercanda. Saya belum memikirkan sampai ke sana." Kata Iruka.

Yondaime tersenyum, "Aku hanya tidak mau kau jadi kehilangan waktu untuk dirimu sendiri karena Naruto dan Gaara."

"Tidak seperti itu, justru waktu saya terasa menyenangkan di dekat mereka. Yondaime-Sama tidak perlu khawatir."

Yondaime tersenyum, "Ya—kalau begitu—aku mungkin bakal lebih sering lagi membuatmu repot." Katanya.

Iruka pun balas tersenyum, "Begitu pun lebih membuat saya senang–—— Baiklah, saya harus pergi. Jika anda sempat, makan malamlah dengan mereka. 2 minggu terakhir anda sama sekali tidak pulang ke rumah."

"Ah—Malam ini juga tidak bisa. Tolong sampaikan maafku pada mereka, ya!?" Lalu Yondaime pun kembali pada kesibukannya.

Iruka meneruskan langkahnya menuju ke rumah Yondaime, di sana dia Naruto terbaring tanpa tenaga di karpet. Begitu melihat Iruka, Naruto seperti melihat dewa penolong, Iruka tertawa, "Kau sudah kelaparan, ya?!"

"IYAAAA!!" Seru Naruto, "LAPAAAAR BANGET!!"

"Sabar ya—aku akan masak sekarang."

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung duduk, "Eeeh—Iruka Sensei mau masak? Asiiik—udah lama ga' makan masakan Iruka Sensei. Pasti enak." Dia pun berdiri, "Aku bantu, ya?!"

"Boleh. Aku terbantu."

Naruto pun membawakan bungkusan berisi bahan makanan itu.

"Gaara mana?"

"Uuumm—Tadi aku intip di kamarnya, dia sedang tidur. Jadi aku biarkan saja."

"Hmm—Kalau begitu nanti kita bangunkan kalau makan malam sudah siap."

"OK!!"

✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵

Satu hari di musim panas, Konoha tampak begitu cerah. Walau hari masih pagi, penduduk tampak sibuk di sekitar arena olahraga Konoha. Selain penduduk setempat, tampak juga arakan dari para pejabat penting Hi no Kuni dan juga dari berbagai wilayah dunia. Konoha saat ini sedang menjadi sorotan utama oleh seluruh shinobi….

"Baiklaaaah!! Aku sudah siap." Naruto memakai tanda ninjanya dan mengikatnya kencang.

"Mulai dari sini kau akan berjuang sendiri. berusahalah." Kata Iruka.

"SIAP!!" Lalu Naruto menoleh pada Gaara yang berdiri di sebelah Iruka, "Kamu ga' usah cemas begitu. Aku janji aku pasti menang." Katanya lantang.

"…. Aku tahu kau pasti menang. Lagipula—aku tidak mencemaskanmu."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Yee—dingin amat." Dia membenahi posisi tasnya, "Ya sudah—aku berangkat dulu yaaa!! Sampai nanti!!!" Naruto pun berlari dengan semangatnya meninggalkan Iruka dan Gaara.

"—Nah, setelah ini bagaimana?" Tanya Iruka, "Benar kau tidak mau pergi menonton?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau memperkeruh keadaan. Biar aku di rumah saja."

"Terserah kau kalau begitu. Aku ke akademi dulu. Biarpun ada ujian Chuunin, akademi tidak libur. Sampai sore nanti." Iruka lalu pergi meninggalkan Gaara sendiri.

Gaara pun masuk lagi ke dalam rumah dan menuju ruang favoritnya, ruang baca. Untuk membunuh waktu, Gaara mebawa 3 buku yang sangat tebal dan duduk anteng di dekat jendela….

Ketenangan waktu milik Gaara terusik dengan terdengarnya suara sebuah ledakan yang lumayan besar. Gaara spontan berdiri dan memandang ke arah arena. Asap membumbung tinggi di atas arena tempat ujian final dilaksanakan.

"Ada apa ini?"

belum habis kekagetan Gaara, tiba-tiba di desa muncullah 3 ekor ular dengan ukuran yang luar biasa besar. Ular itu memporak porandakan seisi desa dan menimbulkan kekacauan. Tak bisa berdiam diri, Gaara langsung melesat dari jendela dan menuju pusat keributan. Gaara mengawasi dari atas pohon, desa telah menjadi medan pertempuran. Lebih terkejut lagi saat Gaara lihat bahwa shinobi Suna-lah yang menyerbu Konoha. Selain itu ada juga shinobi entah dari desa mana, Gaara tidak mengenal tanda pelindung yang mereka pakai yang menyerupai not balok itu.

Gaara melesat menuju kearena. Di sana dia melihat sebuah kekkai terpasang di atap, "Chichiue!! Sandaime-Sama!!" Seru Gaara begitu melihat siapa yang berada di dalam kekkai itu. Gaara hendak menghampiri, namun saat itu ada yang menahan lengannya, "Kakashi Sensei—"

"Jangan mendekati kekkai itu." Kata Kakashi, "Dan seharusnya kau tidak disini!"

"Aku tidak mungkin diam saja. Dimana Naruto?"

Kakashi melirik ke arena di bawah sana. Gaara pun melihat sosok Naruto, Sakura dan Shikamaru yang menerobos lubang besar di dinding arena dan menuju ke hutan. Jauh di depan Gaara bisa lihat sosok Sasuke yang mengejar orang berbaju serba hitam, "Sebaiknya kau diam di desa. Shinobi Suna berkeliaran dimana-mana." Kata Kakashi.

Gaara menepis tangan Kakashi, "Aku tidak peduli!!" Lalu Gaara pun menyusul ke arah perginya Naruto.

"Ck—urusan bisa runyam kalau begini." Tak punya waktu untuk mencemaskan Gaara, Kakashi pun kembali pada tugasnya untuk mengurangi jumlah penyerbu kali ini.

–——–——–——–——–——-

Pengejaran Gaara mengalami sedikit hambatan karena dia dihadang oleh beberapa orang shinobi dewasa, tapi itu bukanlah halangan berarti bagi Gaara. kan tetapi, frekuensi hadangan yang cukup sering itu pun membuatnya terpisah makin jauh dari Naruto.

"Sial—kalau begini tidak akan ada habisnya." Gaara memandang ke langit. Saat itu sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. "Benar juga—dari sana aku tidak akan terhambat apa-apa." Lalu Gaara mengumpulkan pasir di sekitanya dan memadatkannya dengan Chakra. Lalu dengan menggunakan pasir itu, Gaara pun melintasi udara tanpa gangguan. Dia kembali meneruskan pengejarannya.

Pertama dia bertemu dengan Shikamaru yang ada bersama Sensei-nya, Asuma. Lalu bertemu dengan Shino yang tadi tidak dilihat oleh Gaara. Dari Shino dia tahu kalau Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto sedang memburu 2 shinobi Suna yang menjadi lawan mereka dalam ujian final tadi.

Gaara pun meningkatkan kecepatannya dan akhirnya bisa menyusul Naruto. sampai di tempat itu dia terdiam melihat keadaan 3 orang itu. Sakura tampak pingsan, dijaga oleh Sasuke yang sekujur tubuhnya tertutup oleh tanda hitam yang aneh. Lalu Naruto kelihatan sudah setengah mati, berdiri di depan kedua temannya menghadapi 2 shinobi Suna yang dikenali Gaara sebagai Temari dan Kankurou—kedua orang kakak kandungnya. Tak sempat lagi untuk bimbang, Gaara menghilangkan pasir yang menjadi pijakannya di udara dan turun tepat di depan Naruto dan memunggungi 2 shinobi Suna itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke sangat kaget dengan kedatangan Gaara di sana, "Ke—kenapa kau kemari?" Seru Naruto.

"—Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan." Gaara menyentuh darah yang mengalir dari luka di pipi Naruto, "Yang pasti aku di sini untuk menyelesaikan semua."

"Ta—Tapi…." Naruto tidak bisa mencegah saat Gaara melepaskan kain yang selama ini dia pakai untuk menutupi huruf Ai yang terpahat di keningnya dan berbalik menghadap kedua kakak yang telah dia tinggalkan lebih dari 6 tahun itu.

Gaara memandang keduanya tajam, kelihatannya 2 orang di depannya itu sedang berpikir, "–——Kenapa? Apa kalian sudah lupa pada ku—kakak."

Bukan hanya Temari dan Kankurou yang terkejut, Sasuke yang ada di sana pun tampak tak kalah kagetnya.

"Mereka—kakak Gaara?" Gumamnya tidak percaya.

"Ka–——Kau masih hidup!!" Pekik Temari yang lebih terlihat ngeri dari pada senang. Sedang Kankurou hanya diam tidak bereaksi di sebelah kakak perempuannya.

Gaara diam sebentar, "—Apa begitu salam yang pantas setelah kita tidak bertemu sekian lama?" Gaara mengepalkan tangan yang masih dialiri darah Naruto tadi, "Tapi aku pun tidak berniat basa-basi dengan kalian. Kalian telah melukai orang-orang yang penting bagiku. Karena sekarang kalian adalah urusanku."

"JANGAN GAARA!!" Naruto memeluk lengan Gaara erat, "Jangan—jangan!! Tidak boleh!! Mereka saudaramu!! Tidak boleh bertarung dengan saudaramu!!" Cegah Naruto.

Namun Gaara menulikan telinganya dan saat dia merasakan rembesan darah Naruto pada bajunya. Amarahnya sudah sampai ke puncak. Pasir mulai berkumpul di sekeliling Gaara dan menimbulkan suasana yang cukup mengerikan dan membuat Temari dan Kankurou bergidik ngeri….

"Gaara—" Suara Naruto terdengar memelas, "Ku mohon jangan lakukan. Jangan hanya karena kami kau melukai saudara kandungmu sendiri–——itu tidak boleh!!"

"Aku—bukanlah lagi Gaara yang mereka kenal. Bagiku—dan mungkin bagi mereka juga—kami sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." Pasir di sekitarnya mulai bergesekan dengan tanah dan melaju di antara Temari dan Kankurou, "Gaara yang ada disini adalah—seorang shinobi yang telah memilih untuk siapa dia bertarung."

Naruto memandang wajah Gaara yang ternyata saat itu juga sedang melihat ke arahnya, "—Gaara–——"

"Aku—telah memutuskan bahwa aku akan bertarung hanya untuk 1 orang saja. Yaitu demi seorang bernama Uzumaki Naruto."

Mata Naruto terbeliak kaget. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Gaara akan mengucapkan hal macam itu.

"Karenanya—siapapun yang berani melukaimu—akan berhadapan denganku. Siapapun dia." Gaara mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan pasir pun mulai melekat di tubuh 2 shiboni Suna yang bahkan tidak mampu bereaksi apapun, tertekan oleh Chakra dahsyat di sekitar mereka.

"ENGGAK BOLEEEEH!!" Teriak Naruto kencang, "JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!! KALAU TIDAK AKU AKAN MEMBENCI GAARA SEUMUR HIDUP!!"

Gerakan Gaara berhenti, seluruh pasir yang ada di sana pun langsung terberai, membebaskan Temari dan Kankurou yang langsung memakai kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri. Gaara mematung sementara Naruto menangis masih sambil memeluk lengannya.

"…. Naruto—" Gaara menepuk pundak Naruto, "Kenapa—kenapa kau hentikan aku? Mereka sudah melukai kalian hingga seperti ini. Kenapa kau larang aku?!"

Naruto bicara sambil terisak, "A—aku tidak mau–——Gaara saling melukai dengan kakak Gaara sendiri. Aku tidak mau—Gaara sedih lagi." Tubuh Naruto merosot lemas, dan Gaara buru-buru menahannya, "Gaara—Ga boleh sedih lagi…." Dan Naruto pun jatuh pingsan.

"…. Anak itu—" Sasuke berdiri sambil membopong Sakura, "Sejak tadi bertarung tidak serius. Sejujurnya aku juga—begitu Naruto bilang kalau mereka berdua adalah kakakmu—entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menyerang mereka dengan sungguh-sungguh." Sasuke berbalik dan memunggungi Gaara, "Naruto—tidak ingin melukai perasaanmu dengan menyerang kakak-kakakmu." Setelahnya Sasuke langsung melesat pergi.

Gaara tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, namun dia masih memeluk Naruto erat, "—Apa benar kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanyanya pelan, "Aku—benar-benar masih harus belajar banyak darimu."

–——–——–——–——–——

Hujan turun membasahi bumi Konoha saat itu. tampaklah para shinobi berkumpul di lapangan utama desa dan menggunakan pakaian hitam yang menandakan bahwa mereka tengah berkabung. Di hadapan barisan para shinobi itu, adalah sebuah peti yang di atasnya terpasang foto sandaime Hokage dari generasi ketiga. Hokage yang selama ini mendampingi Yondaime dalam menjaga desa—kini telah pergi ke tempat yang tak terjangkau. Selamanya—dan tak akan pernah kembali.

Isak tangis terdengar dari jajaran shinobi itu. sebagian besar berasal dari para siswa akademi yang merasa sangat kehilangan sosok yang begitu menyayangi mereka. Termasuk juga Naruto yang wajahnya terlihat sembab karena terus menangis. Gaara berdiri di sisi Naruto berusaha menenangkannya. Di sisi Gaara berdirilah Yondaime yang menitikkan airmatanya tanpa suara. Tampak jelas kesedihan menaungi wajahnya.

Upacara pemakaman dan penghormatan bagi sang Sandaime berakhir setelah seluruh shinobi yang berada di sana meletakkan setangkai bunga sebagai tanda perpisahan yang terakhir….

"Sudah—berhentilah menangis." Yondaime memeluk Naruto yang masih belum bisa menghentikan airmatanya, "Sandaime tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini."

"Tapi—tapi…." Naruto menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

Yondaime mengelus kepala Naruto dengan sayang, "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji."

Naruto mengangguk, "Chichiue—Apa Orochimaru itu begitu kuat—sampai-sampai kakek Sarutobi tidak mampu melawannya."

Yondaime terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "—Ya–——dia kuat. Dan lebih dari itu—dia mengerikan." Yondaime menegakkan badan Naruto, "Mulai saat ini keadaan akan semakin berbahaya. Ayah minta kau harus selalu waspada dimana pun kau berada!"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Bagus. Itu baru anak ayah." Yondaime berdiri dan memandang Gaara yang duduk diam di sofa. Yondaime mengajak Naruto mendekatinya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yondaime duduk di sebelah Gaara sedang Naruto berjongkok di depannya.

Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi—wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit?" Naruto tampak cemas.

Gaara menggeleng, "–——Aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya sedang berpikir kalau aku—pasti akan menyusahkan kalian berdua setelah ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yondaime.

"…. Suna—saat ini pasti sudah mengetahui keberadaanku di Konoha. Dan itu pasti akan membawa kericuhan yang lebih besar lagi…."

Yondaime tampak tidak mengerti, "–——Bagaimana bisa Suna mengetahui keberadaanmu? Bukankah kau sama sekali tidak keluar dari rumah?"

Naruto menggenggam tangan Gaara, lalu dia pun menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi saat kekacauan kemarin.

Mendengar itu Yondaime tampak agak terguncang, tapi dia bisa dengan cepat menutupinya. Dirangkulnya tubuh Gaara berikut Naruto, "Sudah—kalian tenang saja. Aku—tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi pada kalian berdua. Dan kau Gaara—Tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkanmu dari ku. Dari Naruto dan dari Konoha. Kau bisa pegang ucapanku ini."

Berada dalam kehangatan yang begitu lembut, Gaara pun akhirnya mencairkan semua beban yang membeku dalam hatinya. Yondaime memeluk kedua anak itu sambil tersenyum.

"Nah—sudah cukup acara sedih-sedihnya." Kata Yondaime sambil mengeringkan wajah kedua anaknya yang basah itu, "Mulai sekarang kita pasti sibuk. Aku minta bantuan dari kalian berdua, ya?! Orang-orang desa juga pasti senang kalau kalian ikut membantu membangun desa ini lagi."

"Uuumm—tentu saja, Chichiue. Aku pasti akan membantu mereka." Naruto menghormat dengan semangat.

"Aku juga." Sahut Gaara.

Yondaime tersenyum, "Aku benar-benar bangga pada kalian. Nah—hari ini istirahatlah dulu. Besok—kerja keras sudah menunggu kalian." Sekali lagi Yondaime memeluk keduanya, "Aku pergi dulu."

"Eh!! Chichiue mau pergi?" Seru Naruto tidak percaya, "Tapi—Tapi–—luka Chichiue 'kan parah. Kenapa Chichiue tidak istirahat saja?"

Yondaime menepuk kepala Naruto, "Mereka membutuhkan kehadiranku. Lagipula—luka ini tidak separah kelihatannya kok. Kalian tenang saja." Lalu dia memakai jubah Kage-nya, "Sampai nanti malam. Aku janji akan pulang sebelum larut."

Naruto melepas ayahnya walau dia tampak enggan. Lalu Gaara menepuk pundaknya, Naruto menghela nafas, "—Chichiue pasti sedang sedih sekali, Gaara."

"Jangan terlalu mencemaskan Chichiue—orang dewasa punya pemikiran sendiri. Sekarang istirahatlah. Lukamu juga belum sembuh benar."

"Iya—" Naruto menurut dan dia pun menuju ke kamarnya, "—Gaara jangan pergi, ya! Temani aku sebentar." Katanya sambil berbaring dan memakai selimutnya.

Gaara menggeser sebuah kursi kayu dan duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Naruto.

–——–——–——–——-

"Gaara—Ayo bangun! Kau bisa sakit kalau tidur di sini."

Suara Iruka membangunkan Gaara dari lelap tidurnya, "Sensei—"

Iruka tersenyum, "Sudah hampir malam dan kau belum menutup jendela. Udara mulai dingin karena hujan." Iruka memakaikan jaket di pundak Gaara.

Gaara lihat Naruto masih pulas, "—Chichiue belum kembali?"

"Belum." Iruka menutup jendela kamar itu, "Beliau bilang hari ini ia akan makan bersama di rumah."

"…. Ya—Chichiue janji pada kami kalau dia akan pulang." Gaara memakai jaketnya.

"O iya—hampir lupa. Sasuke dan Sakura ada di bawah. Tadi mereka menjenguk Naruto. Tapi karena kamu tidur—jadinya mereka menunggu di bawah."

"Sasuke dan Sakura? Bukankah mereka disuruh untuk beristirahat di rumah?"

"Apa kau percaya mereka akan mematuhi kata-kata dokter?" Iruka tersenyum, "Temuilah mereka, biar aku yang jaga Naruto."

Gaara mengangguk, lalu dia pun meninggalkan kamar dan menuju ke bawah. Di ruang tamu dia lihat Sasuke dan Sakura sedang duduk sambil mengobrol, "—Kalian sudah lama?" Sapanya.

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke arah tangga, "Kau sudah bangun." Kata Sakura, "Kami baru sebentar kok."

Gaara duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan mereka, "Bagaimana keadaan kalian?"

"Kami baik-baik saja. Walau sebenarnya Sasuke masih belum diizinkan untuk keluar dari RS. Jadi—kami berdua kabur ke sini." Kata Sakura sambil tertawa pelan.

"Oh—" Komentar Gaara seakan sudah sewajarnya mereka begitu.

Lalu mereka berbincang sebentar—benar-benar sebentar, mungkin hanya 1 menit atau kurang. Tiba-tiba saja dari atas terdengar suara derap langkah yang berlari. Sedetik berikut, muncullah Naruto yang berlari kencang menuruni tangga. Seakan tidak melihat Sakura dan Sasuke, Naruto langsung melompat memeluk Gaara; badannya gemetaran. Tak lama Iruka juga muncul dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat.

"Na—Naruto, kau kenapa?" Gaara kebingungan.

Iruka turun, "Aku kaget. Tadi dia tiba-tiba bangun. Begitu tahu kau tidak ada, dia langsung berlari keluar kamar."

Sasuke dan Sakura sepertinya nyaris kehilangan kesadaran mereka. Tidak tahu kenapa, beberapa waktu belakangan ini mereka sepertinya menjadi asing dengan sosok Naruto.

Gaara menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto dan menyuruhnya duduk di sebelahnya, "Tenanglah. Apa kau mimpi buruk?"

Naruto mencengkram erat lengan baju Gaara, "—Jangan pergi…. Gaara ga boleh pergi…."

"Siapa yang mau pergi?"

Iruka menyentuh kedua pundak Naruto, "Sudah—tidak akan ada yang pergi. Kembalilah tidur di kamarmu!" Bisiknya lembut.

Naruto menggeleng dan tidak melepaskan Gaara.

Gaara memandang Iruka, "Biar saja. Memang biasa begini 'kan?"

Iruka menghela nafas, "Ya-kau benar. ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku pergi membeli makan malam dulu." Katanya, "Kalian berdua mau makan disini? Tidak mungkin kalian kembali ke RS." Katanya pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang sama-sama mengangguk.lalu Iruka pun meninggalkan rumah itu.

"–——Apa Naruto sering seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura setelah beberapa waktu.

"Ya…" Gaara tahu Naruto sudah terlelap lagi sambil bersandar padanya, "Biasanya kalau dia sedang stres atau tegang, dia pasti teringat lagi kenangan buruknya—"

Sakura dan Sasuke saling berpandangan, mereka tahu pasti apa 'kenangan buruk' yang dimaksudkan oleh Gaara. Lagi-lagi mereka semua membisu tanpa tahu harus bicara apa. Saat itu datanglah Yondaime dengan tubuh basah kuyub.

"Chichiue—Kenapa tidak memakai payung?"

Yondaime tidak segera menjawab. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu, wajahnya terlihat kalut.

"Chichiue–——Apa yang terjadi?"

"Benar-benar…. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi orang itu…." Yondaime menyeka wajahnya, "–——Baru saja aku terima laporan dari para Anbu pengintai; mereka—menemukan jenazah Kazekage yang membusuk, tak jauh dari perbatasan Konoha-Suna."

Aliran darah Gaara seakan berbalik, "…. Itu—itu tidak mungkin…. Bukankah orang itu datang menyaksikan ujian Chuunin?"

Yondaime menggeleng pelan, "Sejak semula itu hanyalah kamuflase. Orochimaru menyamar sebagai Kazekage dan menjalankan rencananya dengan sempurna." Dia melepas jubahnya yang basah, "Kelihatannya akan menjadi permasalahan yang berbuntut panjang."

"…. Lalu—bagaimana dengan pihak Suna?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sudah kirim orang untuk membawa kabar ini ke sana. Tapi akan makan 1 minggu sebelum kita tahu keputusan Suna. Selama tenggang waktu itu—kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Kata Yondaime sambil berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya, lalu saat itu dia baru sadar kalau keberadaan Sakura dan Sasuke di sini itu aneh, karena baru pagi tadi dia memeriksa mereka berdua di RS, "…. Kenapa kalian keluar RS sembarangan?"

Sakura dan Sasuke tertawa pelan, "Ternyata—Yondaime-Sama memang ayahnya Naruto, ya?!" Kata Sakura.

"Heh?" Yondaime kaget, "Maksudnya—?"

"Selalu saja bertanya belakangan." Jawab Sakura.

"Hee—memangnya aku seperti itu ya, Gaara?" Yondaime memandang Gaara.

"….100 Ayah dan anak." Kata Gaara.

Ketegangan di ruangan itu langsung berkurang drastis karena tawa yang membahana, "Ya—mau bagaimana lagi." Yondaime mendekati Gaara, "Anak ini tidur?"

"Sejak tadi." Gaara melirik Naruto yang benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu, "Lebih baik Chichiue mandi dulu. Basah seperti itu, nanti Chichiue sakit."

"Aaah—baiklah. Aku memang sudah ingin mandi." Yondaime pun langsung menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

"…. Rasanya—aku sudah tahu Naruto akan jadi seperti apa kelak." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, "Mereka mirip sekali."

"Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuatku pusing." Kata Gaara sambil membaringkan Naruto di sofa. Lengannya mulai mati rasa. Dia melepas jaketnya dan menyelimuti Naruto.

Sasuke memandang Gaara yang ada di depannya. Sudah tidak bisa dia ukur lagi seberapa dekat 2 orang itu. Mengalahkan keakraban saudara kandung, "—Ada 1 hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Gaara."

Gaara menoleh pada Sasuke, begitu pun dengan Sakura.

"…. Tentang apa yang kau katakan waktu itu—Tentang kesediaan bertarungmu yang kau tujukan pada Naruto. sejak kapan kau putuskan hal seperti itu?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara dan bertanya tanpa suara…

"Aku—memutuskan hal itu bukan karena keadaan yang mendesak waktu itu. Tapi—aku telah memutuskan hal itu sejak pertama aku memandang sosok Naruto di hadapanku. Dia—sudah membawaku kembali dari kegelapan. Menunjukkan jalan padaku dan terus menuntun langkahku. Bagiku—keberadaanku hanyalah untuk berada di dekatnya. Itulah sumpah yang aku ambil sebagai jalan ninjaku."

"Jadi—itu alasan kenapa Gaara tidak masuk ke akademi?" Tanya Sakura.

"—Ya. Selain karena aku bukan berasal dari Konoha…. Memang inilah alasan kenapa aku tidak mau menjadi shinobi Konoha." Gaara tersenyum tipis, "Mungkin aneh bagi kalian…."

"Tidak juga—bagiku itu mengagumkan." Ujar Sakura, "Mempunyai tujuan hidup itu sesuatu yang luar biasa."

"… Aku pikir juga begitu. Hal bagus kalau kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau jaga." Sambung Sasuke, "–—Melihat kalian berdua aku jadi sering teringat pada keluargaku…."

Mendengar itu Sakura tampak sedikit murung, "…. Sasuke—"

Gaara yang tahu insiden yang menimpa kaln Uchiha itu pun memandang Sasuke, "—Jadikan itu sebagai tujuan hidupmu. Temukan kakakmu dan dapatkan jawaban atas semua ini. terkadang manusia—harus memilih jalan terburuk untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih baik."

Tanpa mereka tahu—Yondaime mendengar seluruh isi pembicaraan anak-anak itu dari koridor lantai 2. Hatinya miris menghadapi kenyataan yang harus ditempuh anak-anak itu dalam usia yang masih sangat belia. Dia hanya tahu—bahwa satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah mendukung mereka dan memberikan perlindungan dari kegelapan yang senantiasa mengintai mereka ….

–——–——–——–——–——-

Seminggu sudah berlalu, Suna telah mengibarkan bendera putih pada Konoha. Namun Yondaime tahu kalau semua ini adalah tipu daya Orochimaru, karenanya dia memutuskan untuk sekali lagi membangun aliansi dengan Suna. Kali ini aliansi yang didasarkan rasa saling percaya—bukan aliansi hitam-putih seperti yang dulu. Keputusan ini menghembuskan angin baru dalam kehidupan 2 desa shinobi itu….

"Syukurlah—aku senang sekali Chichiue mengambil keputusan itu." Naruto memeluk ayahnya dengan sayang, "'Ma kasih."

Yondaime menepuk kepala Naruto, "Sama-sama. Ini juga untuk kebaikan kita." Yondaime memandang Gaara, "Besok aku akan ke Suna. Sejak wafatnya Kage, mereka mengalami krisis diplomatik. Jadi mungkin aku akan ada di sana untuk beberapa hari."

Gaara memahami maksud pandangan Yondaime padanya, "…. Ku pikir—Mungkin ini saatnya aku pulang."

"EHHH!!!" Jerit Naruto, "KENAPA GAARA MAU PULAAAANG!!" Dia melepaskan ayahnya dan mendekati Gaara, "Kenapa kenapa kenapaaaa??!!!"

Gaara membiarkan Naruto tenang dulu sebelum dia bicara, "Jangan panik. Maksudku—ini waktunya aku pulang ke Suna untuk sementara dan menyelesaikan salah paham dengan dua kakakku itu. Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau sesama saudara itu tidak boleh saling melukai."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

"Makanya—aku akan ikut bersama Chichiue ke Suna dan menyelesaikan ini semua. Setelahnya–—aku pasti kembali ke sini."

Naruto memandang Gaara sangsi, "Enggak!!" Katanya. "Aku juga ikut!! Aku mau menemani Gaara!!!" Naruto melingkarkan tangannya erat-erat pada Gaara, "Pokoknya ikut ikut ikuuut!!!"

Yondaime menghela nafas, "Baiklah baiklaah—aku tahu kau pasti minta ikut." Dia melepaskan Gaara dari Naruto, "Kalau begitu bereskan barangmu. Besok kita berangkat pagi-pagi sekali."

Naruto tersenyum cerah, "BAAAIIIIK!!!" Lalu dia langsung menarik tangan Gaara dan mengajaknya pulang.

Yondaime menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar anak itu—" Lalu dia berdiri tegak, "Rasanya aku butuh bantuan kalian berdua lagi, Kakashi—Iruka."

Lalu entah dari mana, kedua shinobi kepercayaan Yondaime itu pun hadir dalam ruangan.

"Anda bisa percayakan pada kami." Kata Iruka.

"Ya—Bagaimana pun aku Jonin pembimbingnya, Sensei." Sahut Kakashi.

✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵

Akhirnya tibalah Yondaime bersama rombongannya di Suna Gakure No Sato. Desa itu sama sekali tidak berubah sejak terakhir kedatangannya sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu. Di sana mereka di sambut oleh para tetua Suna yang menjadi pemegang sistem pemerintahan sementara karena kekosongan jabatan Kage di Sato itu dan mereka semua pun berkumpul di gedung utama Suna.

"Yaah—Chichiue pasti urusannya lama deh." Keluh Naruto sambil menunggu di depan ruang rapat.

"Beliau baru saja masuk. Mana mungkin keluar begitu cepat." Kata Sasuke yang juga ikut ke Suna.

"Sasuke benar, kau harus tahu kesibukannya." Sahut Sakura yang juga turut serta.

"Aaaah—aku tau aku tauuuu!! Aku kan cuma asal ngomong aja." Naruto duduk di sebelah Gaara, "—Jangan bengong begitu!! Kau buat aku jadi sebal!" Katanya.

"…. Aku tidak bengong kok. Memang mukaku seperti ini." Kata Gaara cuek.

"Iiih—nyebelin." Gerutu Naruto.

Sakura tertawa geli melihat tingkah temannya itu, "Ngomong-ngomong, udara di Suna ini luar biasa panas, ya?!" Sakura mengipaskan tangan ke wajahnya, "Apa selalu begini?"

"–——Udara akan berubah sebentar lagi. Sabar saja." Gaara berdiri dan berjalan ke jendela koridor itu, "Dia memandang langit yang terang benderang itu. Dari tempat itu—Gaara bisa lihat taman yang dulu menjadi arena bermainnya seorang diri….

"Jangan mulai mikir yang aneh-aneh."

Gaara terkejut begitu sadar kalau Naruto ada di sebelahnya, "—Siapa yang begitu?"

"Ya kamu—begitu saja pakai tanya." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Pindah tempat saja, yuk." Dia menarik tangan Gaara dan menyeret 2 teman lainnya, "Ayo ayo!!"

"Kau ini—seenaknya saja." Sasuke melepaskan diri, "Kenapa tiba-tiba mau pindah? Kita bisa dapat masalah kalau berkeliaran di sini."

"Iya—Lagipula, nanti kita bisa tersesat." Sambung Sakura.

Naruto berhenti dan memandang Gaara, "Tapi—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah pindah." Kata Gaara. Tapi Naruto sepertinya tidak percaya, "Sungguh. Tidak usah pindah juga tak apa." Gaara kembali duduk. Naruto akhirnya menyerah dan duduk lagi di sebelah Gaara.

Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama keheranan melihat Naruto yang langsung jadi overprotected pada Gaara begitu mereka sampai ke Suna. Lalu tak lama, udara mendadak saja berubah menjadi sejuk. Angin berhembus perlahan dan sangat menyenangkan. Tak lama—rintik air pun mulai membasahi tanah Suna yang berpasir….

"Wah—hujaaan!!" Sakura langsung menuju ke jendela dan mencondongkan badannya, "Aku pikir di Suna ini tidak ada hujan."

"—Tentu saja ada. Walau sangat jarang sekali." Kata Gaara.

"Benar—benar. waktu aku pertama kemaripun, hujan hanya sekali dalam seminggu. Tapi—hujan ini benar-benar ditunggu oleh Suna. Lebih baik sering turun hujan, biar sedikit hijau seperti di Konoha." Kata Naruto sambil memainkan ujung alas kakinya di lantai.

"Tapi kok sepertinya mereka tahu sekali kalau akan turun hujan? Tuh—payung sudah berkembang di mana-mana." Sakura heran melihat jalanan yang langsung dipenuhi bulatan payung.

"Tentu saja tahu—di sini, udara yang hangat seperti tadi sangat jarang ada. Begitu terasa, hujan pasti akan turun." Jelas Gaara.

"Panas menyiksa seperti tadi kau bilang hangat?" Sasuke terlihat heran.

"Ya—hangat. Terasa panas karena kalian masih belum terbiasa dengan terik matahari di gurun seperti ini." Gaara melirik Naruto yang mulai menguap karena bosan, "Tidur saja kalau ngantuk."

"Ga ngantuk—Cuma BT."Naruto bersandar pada dinding. "Chichiue lamaaa!!" Gumamnya merana.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, mereka mendengar suara beberapa orang yang menaiki tangga sambil berbincang. Keempat anak sebaya itu langsung memandang ke ujung koridir di mana satu-satunya tangga berada. Dan begitu sosok orang-orang yang menaiki tangga itu tampak, waktu seakan membeku di sana ketika Gaara kembali bertatap muka dengan kedua orang saudara kandungnya….

"—Gaara…." Temari mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Begitu pun dengan Kankurou.

Entah kenapa, serentak Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri di dekat Gaara seakan melindunginya. Gaara ikut berdiri dan menyuruh mereka tenang, "—Tidak perlu seperti ini." Katanya sambil maju ke depan, "—Sepertinya… kita bisa bicara banyak di sini dengan tenang."

Sejenak senyap tanpa seorangpun yang ingin membuka suara. Dan akhirnya Gaara bicara lagi, "Aku–——datang kemari hanya ingin mengucapkan 1 kata saja…."

"Gaara…." Naruto memegangi lengan baju Gaara, "Mau bicara apa?"

Gaara memandang kedua kakaknya itu, setelah diam cukup lama, akhirnya Gaara mengucapkan 1 kata yang selama ini terpendam dalam hatinya, "—Maaf—"

Tepat saat Gaara mengucapkan kata maaf itu, pintu ruang rapat terbuka dan muncullah Yondaime bersama para tetua Suna. Semua tercengang pada ucapan Gaara yang sama sekali tidak mereka sangka.

Yondaime-lah yang pertama mengatasi kebekuan di sana. Dia mendekati Gaara dan menepuk pundak anak itu, "—Kita ke penginapan sekarang." Katanya.

Lalu semua anggota Konoha pun segera meninggalkan gedung akademi itu dan berjalan menembus rinai hujan yang perlahan semakin deras itu….

–——–——–——–——-

"Bagaimana Gaara?" Tanya Iruka saat dia membawakan makan malam ke kamar Yondaime.

"Dia tidur. Sejak tadi." Kata Yondaime sembari membaca beberapa kertas dokumen. "Jangan dibangunkan dulu. Biar dia merasa lega sebentar."

"Baik." Iruka meletakkan makanan yang dia bawa ke meja, "Apa—aku juga harus membiarkan Naruto tidur?"

"Eh?" Yondaime menurunkan kertas yang dia baca dan melihat Naruto yang ternyata pulas di sebelah Gaara, "Ya ampun—pantas sejak tadi dia anteng, ternyata tidur juga–——Bangunkan saja. Dia harus makan malam."

Iruka pun membangunkan Naruto dengan menepuk-nepuk pipi anak itu lembut, "Ayo bangun—Waktunya makan malam."

Naruto malah bergelung menyamankan diri dalam selimut.

"Naruto—"

"Enggak mauuu" Naruto menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, "Nanti saja…." Tak disangka, perut Naruto malah berontak ingin diisi, jadilah dia bangun dengan muka merah padam.

Yondaime dan Iruka menahan tawa mereka supaya Naruto tidak tersinggung, "—Sudah makan sana. Begitu saja malu." Kata Yondaime. Dia meletakkan kerjaannya dan menuju ke meja makan, "Ayo makan dengan ayah."

Naruto nyengir, "Iyaaa!!" Dan diapun melompat turun lalu duduk di sebelah Yondaime, "Lho—kok mangkuknya cuma 3, Iruka Sensei ga' makan disini?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Tidak—aku makan di sebelah bersama Kakashi Sensei dan yang lain." Iruka lalu menuju pintu, "Selamat malam." Dan Iruka pun pergi.

Kemudian, menuruti rasa lapar, Yondaime pun membuka tutup panci yang berisi sup panas. Aroma sedapnya membumung memenuhi kamar dan menggugah selera, "Kelihatannya enak."

"Hmm—buatan Iruka Sensei memang selaaaalu enak." Naruto mengambil nasi di mangkuknya, "Aku heran—kenapa Iruka Sensei suka sekali memasak. Padahal 'kan pesan di penginapan saja sudah cukup." Naruto mengambil sup di mangkuk yang lain.

"Iruka hanya tidak ingin kalau makanan yang kita makan tidak sehat." Kata yondaime sambil mencicipi sesendok sup itu.

Naruto tersenyum senang, "itulah kenapa aku sukaaa sekali Iruka Sensei." Dan dia pun mulai makan dengan lahap.

Tak begitu lama, Gaara terbangun karena hidungnya mencium sesuatu yang amat lezat, begitu dia lihat ayah angkatnya dan Naruto sedang makan, Gaara tahu dari mana bau itu berasal.

"Ahh!! Gaara sudah bangun." Seru Naruto senang, "Sini sini—ayo makan bareng!!"

Gaara mengangguk lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan duduk di meja makan, "Sup—"

Yondaime tersenyum, "Ini makanan kesukaanmu 'kan? Iruka sengaja membuatkannya untukmu. Makanlah yang banyak."

"Iya." Gaara mengambil mangkuknya dan mulai menikmati makanan lezat itu.

Sedang asik menikmati makan malam itu, pintu kamar itu terketuk dari luar. Naruto yang memang paling aktif langsung melompat dan membuka pintu itu. Namun dia langsung membisu begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Naruto—Kenapa diam begitu? Siapa yang datang?" Tanya Yondaime. Karena tidak di jawab, Yondaime pun menghampiri Naruto. Barulah dia tahu alasan kenapa Naruto membisu, "…. Gaara—ada tamu untukmu."

Gaara meletakkan mangkuknya dan berjalan menuju ke pintu. Dia terkejut melihat kedua orang kakaknya berdiri di depan pintu….

"Maaf kalau kami mengganggu. Tapi—kami ingin bicara dengan Gaara sebentar saja." Kata Temari.

Naruto hendak mengatakan tidak, tapi urung saat Yondaime membekap mulutnya, "Tidak apa. Kau mau 'kan, Gaara?" Dia tersenyum lembut pada Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk,lalu dia ikut keluar bersama kedua kakaknya itu….

"Uuuh—Chichiue!! Kok dibolehin siiiih!!!" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan geram, "Nanti kalau sampai Gaara sedih lagi—aku marah nih!!"

Yondaime tersenyum, "Tenang saja, Gaara tidak akan sedih. Aku janjikan itu."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan duduk sambil terus menggerutu dengan bahasa yang tidak jelas. Yondaime hanya tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah anaknya yanng benar-benar mirip dirinya sewaktu kecil dulu—

Di lain tempat, Gaara dan kedua kakaknya bicara dalam suasana yang lebih 'manusiawi'. Hujan yang sejak tadi belum reda mengisi kesunyian di antara mereka….

"—Apa yang ingin kalian katakan padaku?" Tanya Gaara akhirnya.

Temari dan Kankurou saling berpandangan, "… Kami—Kami tadi sempat berfikir—lalu kami tahu—kalau sebenarnya kamilah yang harus meminta maafmu, Gaara." Kata Temari mewakili.

Gaara tampak benar-benar terkejut mendengar itu.

"Kau tahu—selama ini kami bahkan mengira kalau kau sudah mati—lenyap tak bersisa setelah kejadian 'itu'. Kami tahu kami tidak pantas mengatakan 'maaf' padamu. Kami—sudah berlaku begitu kejam padamu, bahkan tak mengakuimu sebagai adik kandung kami sendiri…. Tapi—melihatmu saat ini, kami tahu kamilah yang bersalah." Mata Temari mulai berkaca-kaca, "Maafkan kami." Airmata yang menggenangpun akhirnya tumpah. Temari menangis tanpa suara.

Kankurou yang sejak tadi diam pun akhirnya angkat bicara, "Aku tidak tahu seberapa dalam kebencianmu pada Suna. Tapi percayalah—saat ini kami lega melihatmu masih hidup."

Detik itu—seluruh beban di hati Gaara terhapus sudah. Tanpa sisa… Gaara maju dan memeluk kedua kakaknya, "–——Terima kasih…. Aku—bersyukur datang kemari."

Temari dan Kankurou pun melingkarkan tangan mereka di punggung Gaara. Baru kali ini mereka rasakan—hangatnya sebuah hubungan yang terikat oleh darah yang sama….

–——–——–——–——–——-

"Benar tidak apa-apa kalau Gaara ikut kami pulang ke Konoha?" Tanya Naruto sehari setelah Gaara 'kembali' pada keluarganya.

"Ya—aku tahu itu yang terbaik. Lagipula—Gaara sudah menentukan 'jalan'nya. Hal itu tidak akan bisa dirubah oleh siapapun." Kata Temari sambil tersenyum, "Syukurlah Gaara ada bersamamu."

Naruto tersenyum salting, "Aaah—aku tidak seperti itu, kok. Lagipula—" Naruto melirik Gaara yang sedang ngobrol dengan Kankurou di dekat jendela, "Gaara itu jauh lebih hebat dari aku. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak PD kalau Gaara menentukan aku sebagai 'jalan ninja'nya. Habiiis—aku ini payah sekali." Naruto tersipu.

"Ku rasa tidak begitu."

"Heh?"

"Ku pikir—Gaara menemukan kekuatan yang luar biasa dalam dirimu. Bukan fisik, tapi kekuatan yang ada dalam hatimu. Kau menyelamatkan dia dari keterpurukan, dan itu—akan senantiasa melekat dalam diri Gaara." Temari menggenggam tangan Naruto dan membuat wajah pemuda cilik itu merona merah, "Seterusnya—tolong bantu dia ya?!"

"I—iya!! Pasti—tentu saja." Kata Naruto.

Temari tersenyum senang, "Aku lega kalau begitu." Dia melepaskan tangan Naruto, "Besok kalian sudah harus pulang, ya!?"

"Umm—begitulah. Chichiue bilang disini sudah tidak ada masalah lagi. Jadi kami harus segera pulang." Kata Naruto," Kalian juga—sering-sering main ke Konoha, ya! Gaara pasti senang. Soalnya kerjaannya cuma bacaaaa aja di rumah, aku yang lihat saja sampai pusing."

"Kami ga janji. Tapi—kalau ada waktu luang, kami pasti bertandang ke Konoha."

"OK!!! Nanti aku traktir ramen yang suuuper enak." Kata Naruto. Dia sedang gembira 1000 karena mendapat 2 orang kakak sekaligus.

✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵

"GAARA!! AKU SUDAH PULAAAANG!!" Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar. Senyum lebar mereka di wajahnya yang sudah tumbuh dewasa itu. Kini Naruto bukanlah bocah berusia 12 tahun yang gemar membuat onar. Sekarang dia telah berusia 16 tahun dan sudah masuk dalam jajaran Chuunin di Konoha dan juga diakui sebagai ninja yang memiliki kemampuan.

"OIII GAARA—KAU DIMANAA!!" Naruto menuju ke ruang baca di mana Gaara biasa berada. "BINGO!! KAU DISINI." Serunya senang, "Kenapa tidak membalas salamku?" Tanyanya gondok.

Gaara yang kini pun telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda dewasa itu berdiri di ambang jendela, menikmati pemandangan sore Konoha yang indah, "Kau berisik seperti itu, mana dengar suaraku." Kata Gaara.

"Yee—suara semut aja lebih keras dari suaramu. Mana aku dengar." Naruto masuk sambil cemberut.

"Jangan pasang tampang seperti itu. Membuatku enek saja." Gaara beralih duduk dan kembali membaca.

"Kau ini, padahal aku 'kan perginya lama, kangen dikit 'napa?" Naruto duduk di depan Gaara. "Oya—Chichiue mana? Aku tadi ke kantornya, tapi sudah tidak ada."

"Chichiue sudah pulang. Ada di kamar."

"Heee—tumben-tumbennya." Naruto tampak takjub.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku pulang, heh—anak nakal." Yondaime entah kapan sudah bersandar di kisi pintu ruang baca itu. Dia sama sekali tidak berubah dalam kurun waktu 4 tahun ini. Hingga Naruto sering menanyakan apa ayahnya itu punya keturunan darah peri atau bagaimana….

Naruto menoleh ke pintu. Jarang sekali Naruto lihat ayahnya memakai baju santai begitu, "Chichiue—" Naruto 'memperindah' bunyi suaranya.

"Dasar kau ini. Aku tidak pulang kau marah, aku pulang cepat reaksimu seperti akan terjadi bencana alam saja." Yondaime lalu duduk di kursi kosong di meja itu, "Apa yang kau baca itu, Gaara?"

"…. Hanya bacaan ringan." Gaara menutup bukunya, di sampulnya tertera judul yang bahkan Yondaime sekalipun menganggap isi buku itu pastilah hal yang sangat rumit.

"Oh—ya sudah." Yondaime tidak ingin membahas lagi, "Hiyaaa—sore ini benar-benar cerah. Lihat—bulatan merah yang sempurna." Yondaime menunjuk surya di ufuk barat itu.

"Waaaah!! Meraaaaah!!" Seru Naruto takjub.

"… Senja yang menyenangkan." Kata Gaara.

Yondaime dan Naruto saling berpandangan dan tersenyum, "Ya——Senja yang menyenangkan…." Kata mereka serempak.

Dan—ketiga orang itu pun menikmati hari yang perlahan berubah menjadi gelap itu. Udara sore yang memanjakan itu membuat mereka enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat mereka dan membiarkan batin dan raga terbuai pesona alam itu….

"Malam ini—aku mau makan ramen." Celetuk Naruto, "Sudah 3 hari aku ga makan ramen."

"Aku juga mau—hari ini aku mau memanjakan diri." Sahut Yondaime, "Kalau kau, Gaara?"

Sudah kalah suara—Gaara hanya bisa ikut, "—Ramen juga tidak apa-apa." Katanya pasrah.

"Asiiiik—Aku ajak Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi Sensei dan Iruka Sensei juga aaaah!! Pasti jadi lebih seru makannya."

"Itu ide yang tidak buruk, ajak saja mereka." Yondaime keliatan bersemangat. Dan lagi-lagi Gaara cuma diam dan mengikuti arus. "Kalau begitu—ayo pergi sekarang. Nanti kedai Ichiraku bisa penuh." Dia berdiri.

"Ayo ayooo—" Naruto mengikuti dengan semangat 45.

Gaara mengikuti mereka. benar-benar, semakin lama Gaara merasa kalau 2 orang itu makin mirip saja. Tingkah laku, cara bicara, sampai wibawa yang tidak sengaja ada. Tapi biar bagaimana pun, merekalah orang terpenting dalam hidup Gaara. sumpah yang telah dia ucapkan—akan berlaku hingga raganya sudah hancur berkeping.

"Aku mau makan Ramen Miso dengan Daging Bakar yang besuaaar!!" Kata Naruto di tengah jalan.

"Hmm—Ramen dengan gyoza yang terbaik."

"Aku juga suka." Naruto melirik Gaara, "Kalau Gaara sukanya apa?"

"—Apapun–——Asal tanpa wijen."

"Ghehehehe—Gaara ini anti banget ama wijen. Aneeeh. Padahal 'kan rasanya enak." Naruto cekikikan.

Obrolan panjang tenang menu itu membuat perut makin _berkicau_ nyaring. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya dan segera menjemput 2 rekan timnya dan juga Kakashi.yang kebetulan ada bersama Iruka. Jadilah malam itu kedai Ichiraku langganan mereka jadi penuh dan ramai karena mereka.

Gaara sangat menikmati suasana seperti ini. Tak hanya dia—semua yang ada di sana pun benar-benar menikmati hari itu. Langit Konoha pun memberkahi keceriaan itu dengan cahaya sejuta bintang yang turut menemani cerahnya sang purnama yang menguasai angkasa…

42


	2. Chapter 2

A G A I N

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

"GAARAAA!!!" Naruto berlari menaiki anak tangga di rumahnya dan menuju ke ruang baca. Dibukanya pintu kayu besar itu sekuat tenaga dan dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian ruangan penuh berisi buku itu. Tapi dia tidak menemukan orang yang dia cari, "—Heran. Kemana dia? Biasanya jam segini pasti ada disini." Naruto menutup pintu dan beralih ke kamar saudara angkatnya, "disini juga ga ada."

Naruto berjalan menyusuri sudut-sudut rumahnya, "Kemana sih, Gaara? Menyebalkan." Gerutunya sambil cemberut. Naruto turun lagi dan mencari di halaman belakang. Tetap nihil, Gaara tidak ada di mana pun.

"AAAAAHHH!!! KEMANA SIH DIAAAA???!!!" Naruto menjerit histeris hingga membuat burung-burung di hutan dekat rumahnya berterbangan karena kaget.

"Naruto."

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sakura di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau teriak-teriak begitu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"….. Gaara ga ada di rumah." Naruto terlihat kesal.

"Eh? Tumben?" Sakura mendekati Naruto, "biasanya dia tidak pernah keluar rumah sendirian, 'kan?"

"Makanya itu——aku jadi BT."

Sakura tersenyum melihat wajah melas Naruto, "sesekali dia juga butuh waktu menyendiri." Katanya, "sudahlah—Kakashi Sensei menunggu kita bertiga di lapangan latihan. Sasuke sudah kesana duluan."

"Latihan lagiii? Ini sudah hampir malam." Naruto memandang langit yang kemerahan seperti terbakar.

"Kakashi Sensei bilang ini latihan terakhir untuk 1 bulan ke depan karena dia dapat misi ke Tsuchi no Kuni. Makanya kita disuruh berkumpul sekarang."

"Haaa—baiklah. Ayo."

Maka mereka pun pergi ke lapangan di tepi desa yang biasa menjadi tempat latihan mereka selama 4 tahun ini. Disana sudah menunggu Kakashi dan Sasuke.

"Kenapa dengan Naruto?" tanya Kakashi pada Sakura saat melihat wajah Naruto yang tertekuk.

"Dia lagi BT karena Gaara ga da di rumah."

"Che—dasar anak manja." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto tidak menghiraukannya.

"_Ya ampun__—__bagaimana bisa latihan kalau dia lagi bad mood begitu__…_" Keluh Kakashi dalam hati. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Kakashi pun segera memulai latihan terakhir hari itu. Menunya seperti biasa—menyuruh ketiga anak itu merebut lonceng darinya.

Malam sudah menguasai Konoha Gakure. Sesi latihan pun berakhir dengan hasil yang tidak buruk. Ternyata Naruto yang sedang bad mood itu malah lebih mudah diajak bekerja sama. Kakashi mengumpulkan 3 anak didiknya itu sebelum membubarkan mereka.

"Aku puas dengan hasil latihan hari ini." Katanya, "mulai besok, selama 1 bulan, kalian akan mulai mengambil misi tunggal sebagai seorang Chuunin. Ku harap kalian bisa melaksanakannya dengan baik."

"Apa Sensei tidak akan menjadi pembimbing kami lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Begitulah. Saat aku kembali nanti—posisi kita bukan lagi guru dan murid. Melainkan rekan sesama shinobi." Kakashi memandang 3 remaja yang telah menjadi 'sahabatnya' itu, "tapi bulan depan, sebelum kita menjadi tim 7 lagi, aku akan menguji kalian satu per satu, apa kalian masih layak menjadi timku atau tidak. Jadi kuminta tingkatkan lagi kemampuan kalian. Mengerti?"

3 remaja sebaya itu mengangguk.

"Aku tahu kalian bisa. Kalau begitu—sampai jumpa 1 bulan lagi." Dan Kakashi pun menghilang dari tempat itu.

Naruto melihat ke langit yang sudah di taburi bintang. Lalu dia berdiri tiba-tiba, "aku pulang duluan, ya?! Sampai besok." Naruto berlari meningalkan 2 sahabatnya.

"Anak itu—sampai kapan dia nempel pada Gaara." Sasuke berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya, "kadang aku kagum pada Gaara, dia tahan menghadapi Naruto yang seperti itu."

Sakura tersenyum, "tidak ada yang bisa menandingi Gaara, bahkan Yondaime-Sama sekalipun." Dia berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya, "sampai besok, Sasuke-Kun." Sakura melambai pada Sasuke dan mereka berpisah karena arah rumah mereka berbeda.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang baru sampai ke rumahnya dikejutkan oleh kedatangan tamu yang tidak diduga. Rasa jengkel dan lelahnya hilang seketika.

"Temari Nee, Kankurou Nii, kapan datang? Kenapa tidak kasih kabar dulu?" Naruto masuk dan langsung duduk di sebelah Gaara yang sedang berbincang dengan kedua kakaknya.

"Kau tetap saja semangat, ya?" Temari memandang Naruto yang sudah tidak dia temui selama hampir 5 bulan itu, "kami baru saja datang siang tadi. Mendadak begini, maaf ya."

"Kau darimana saja? Malam begini baru pulang." Tanya Gaara.

"Latihan dengan tim. Soalnya besok Kakashi Sensei bakal pergi sebulan. Jadi mulai besok tim 7 vakum sementara." Naruto menyandarkan diri ke sofa dan memandang Gaara, "jadi sejak tadi kau menemani mereka?" tanyanya.

Gaara mengangguk.

"Maaf ya, kami menculik Gaara seharian." Kata Temari.

Naruto nyengir, "Gpp Gpp!!" katanya sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "Aaaah—aku mau mandi dulu. Kalian berdua menginap, 'kan?" dia berdiri dan memandang 2 kakak angkatnya itu.

"Ya—kami merepotkan selama 3 hari."

"Lebih lama juga tidak apa." dan Naruto pun naik ke lantai 2 dan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Bocah itu tetap saja berisik." Kankurou akhirnya buka suara, "bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengannya, Gaara?"

"Sudah terbiasa." Gaara meminum teh yang ada di meja, "lalu—mengenai urusan kalian disini—apa sudah bicara dengan Chichiue?"

Temari menggeleng, "kata orang-orang di akademi, beliau sedang sibuk dan menyuruh kami menunggu.."

"Chichiue memang tidak pulang sejak kemarin."

"Apa di Konoha ada masalah?" tanya Kankurou.

"Ya—beberapa waktu lalu, ada seorang penyusup masuk ke Konoha. Dia adalah Uchiha Itachi—kakak kandung Sasuke dan juga orang yang telah membantai seluruh klan Uchiha. Dia mengaku dari kelompok Akatsuki dan datang untuk mengincar Bijuu dalam diri Naruto."

"…. Mengincar Jinchuuriki? Berarti kau juga?" Kankurou memandang Gaara.

Gaara menggeleng, "Sepertinya mereka tidak tahu kalau aku juga seorang Jinchuuriki. Tapi—cepat atau lambat mereka akan tahu."

"Tadi kau bilang—kakaknya Sasuke yang datang… bagaimana dia?" Temari tampak penasaran.

"Lumayan parah. Dia sempat mengamuk dan tidak terkendali. Untunglah Chichiue bisa menenangkannya." Gaara memegang gelas di pangkuannya, "Sasuke yang seperti itu—sama sekali tidak aku kenal. Sedikit—menakutkan."

Temari dan Kankurou bertukar pandang, "Siapapun tidak akan bisa menahan diri jika bertemu orang yang telah membantai seluruh keluarganya." Ujar Temari lirih.

Gaara memandang kegelapan di luar jendela. Keheningan malam itu sedikit menghilang saat suara-suara binatang malam menggema di penjuru hutan.

"Kalian semua disini." Iruka tiba-tiba muncul dari kegelapan dan berdiri di ambang pintu, "Kenapa sepi sekali?" dia masuk dan melepas mantelnya.

"Sensei—Chichiue dimana?"

"Beliau masih banyak pekerjaan. Tapi beliau akan pulang malam ini, makanya aku kemari untuk menyiapkan masakan." Iruka memandang 2 saudara Gaara, "kalian bisa mengatakan tujuan kedatangan kalian padanya malam ini." Kata Iruka.

"Sebaiknya besok saja, Hokage-Sama pasti masih lelah. Lagipula ini bukan urusan mendesak." Kata Temari, dia lalu berdiri, "aku bantu Sensei di dapur."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Tidak apa. berdua pasti lebih cepat." Temari mengambil kantung belanjaan yang dibawa Iruka dan pergi ke dapur bersama Iruka.

Naruto datang tepat setelah 2 orang tadi masuk ke dapur, "barusan Iruka Sensei?"

"Ya. Dan katanya Chichiue pulang malam ini."

"Benar? Asiiik!! Akhirnya bisa makan malam sama-sama." Naruto duduk di sebelah Gaara, "anu anu—Kankurou Nii disini menemani Temari Nee saja? Tidak ada kegiatan lain?"

"Begitulah, walau sebenarnya dia berkeras mau pergi sendiri."

"Tidak apa 'kan, Temari Nee sudah dewasa." Kata Naruto, "O iya—mumpung Chichiue pulang—aku ajak Sasuke ke sini ah. Makin ramai 'kan makin asik."

"Ide bagus." Kata Gaara.

"SIP!! Aku jemput dia dulu, ya?!" Naruto berdiri dan langsung berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Ampuun—staminanya itu darimana, sih?" Kankurou menghela nafas. Tetap saja takjub melihat semangat Naruto.

Sekitar 1 jam kemudian, semua orang sudah berkumpul. Naruto, dengan sukses membawa Sasuke ke rumahnya dan memaksanya untuk menginap juga. Temari dan Iruka selesai menata makanan di meja dan mengajak semuanya makan.

"ITADAKIMASU!!!"

Makan malam hari itu terasa sangat meriah. Obrolan ringan menyelimuti ruang makan yang biasanya lengang itu. Yondaime yang sibuk sejak beberapa hari yang lalu pun tampaknya bisa melupakan kepenatan kerjanya dengan berkumpul bersama seperti ini.

"Jadi mulai besok tim 7 tidak aktif untuk sementara waktu?" Yondaime menambahkan seporsi nasi lagi ke mangkuknya sendiri.

"Kakashi Sensei harus ke Tsuchi no Kuni, makanya untuk sementara kami mengambil misi sendiri." Naruto menyeruput sup panasnya dengan nikmat.

"Bagaimana pun kalian itu sudah Chuunin. Sudah layak untuk mengambil misi sendiri tanpa pembimbing." Sahut Iruka.

"Tapi bukankah Chuunin masih harus mengambil misi secara berkelompok? Paling tidak 2 orang untuk 1 misi." Kata Sasuke.

"Itu hanya peraturan tertulis." Kata Temari yang kini sudah menjadi Jonin, "kalau kemampuan kalian layak, kalian juga akan diizinkan untuk mengambil misi sendiri. Kami dulu juga begitu."

"Buuu—apanya yang 'kami dulu juga begitu'? Kalian berdua 'kan langsung jadi Jonin tanpa harus jadi Chuunin dulu." Naruto menghabiskan isi mangkuk supnya, "mana bisa dibandingkan dengan kami." Lanjutnya.

"Dasar, kau ini selalu saja tidak sabaran." Yondaime tersenyum.

"Sama seperti ayahnya." Naruto memenuhi lagi mangkuk supnya dan tidak peduli pada gelak tawa yang memenuhi ruang itu.

Begitu jam dinding berdentang 10 kali, semua mengundurkan diri masing-masing ke kamar. Iruka pun sudah berpamitan pulang sejak tadi. Rumah yang tadinya terang benderang berubah gelap.

"Kau pakai kamarku saja, Sasuke. Aku dengan Gaara." Kata Naruto saat dia, Gaara dan Sasuke menuju ke kamar, "besok pagi kita ke gedung akademi sama-sama, ya?!" Naruto memegang kisi pintu kamar Gaara sementara yang punya kamar sudah masuk duluan setelah mengucapkan 'selamat tidur'.

"Asal kau tidak bangun kesiangan saja." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "tenang saja—kalau ada Gaara, aku tidak akan kesiangan. 'Met tidur, Sasuke." Dan Naruto pun masuk ke dalam kamar.

Di dalam, Gaara sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaus tidurnya, "tidak apa kau tidak menemaninya?"

"Ga apa. aku bisa dengar kok seandainya dia bangun karena mimpi buruk. Beberapa hari ini dia terlihat lesu. Biarpun mulutnya tetap saja tajam." Naruto melepas tanda ninja di keningnya.

Gaara duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya, "masalah Orochimaru belum selesai, sekarang muncul Akatsuki. Aku cemas dengan kesehatah Chichiue. Dia juga semakin jarang istirahat."

"Aku juga cemas. Semoga saja mereka tidak datang lagi dalam waktu dekat. Supaya Chichiue bisa istirahat." Naruto merebahkan diri di sebelah Gaara.

"Hei hei—kau mau tidur di atas? Pakai futon!"

"Ga mauuu!!! Udah lama ga tidur bareng. Lagian kasurnya kan besar." Naruto membongkar selimut dan membungkus dirinya, "'Met tidur."

"Seenaknya saja. Kau 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi." Gaara memandang Naruto yang ternyata sudah pulas, "dasar bayi. Cepat sekali dia tidur." Gaara mematikan lampu meja dan kemudian berbaring di sebelah Naruto.

bbbbbbbbbb

Gaara terbangun saat mendengar suara burung berkicau. Naruto masih pulas di sebelahnya. Gaara melirik jam meja yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi.

"Naruto—sudah pagi." Gaara membangunkan Naruto.

"Mmm…. Nggak mauuu—— 5 menit lagi." Naruto meyembunyikan diri di balik selimut.

Gaara bangun dan menarik paksa selimut Naruto, "tidak ada alasan. Bangun sekarang!!"

Naruto akhirnya bangun dengan wajah cemberut, "Aduuuh!! Ini 'kan masih pagi bangeeet!!!" dia menguap lebar.

"Mulai hari ini tidak ada latihan pagi dengan Kakashi Sensei 'kan? Makanya kau latihan denganku mulai sekarang."

Mata Naruto langsung membeliak lebar, "sungguh?!! Tumben kau mau nemani aku?"

"Soalnya kalau tidak, kau pasti menghabiskan waktumu untuk tidur." Gaara berjalan ke kamar mandi, "rapikan tempat tidurnya!" katanya sebelum masuk.

"OK!!" kantuk Naruto sudah hilang 100 dan dia membereskan kasur yang kacau balau itu dengan cepat, "yeiii laihan dengan Gaara—sama Gaara… yeeeeiii!!!" dendangnya dengan riang.

Lalu Naruto pun mencuci mukanya setelah Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi. Setelah ganti baju, mereka pun keluar dari kamar. Bersamaan dengan mereka, Sasuke juga keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Pagi, Sasuke. Bangunmu pagi banget." Sapa Naruto.

"Kau sendiri. Ku kira sedang mimpi melihatmu bangun sepagi ini."

Naruto nyengir, "ini karena ada Gaara. Sudah kubilang 'kan, kalau sama Gaara aku ga akan kesiangan."

Gaara memandang Sasuke, wajahnya tampak lumayan segar. Berarti dia tidur pulas malam tadi. Ternyata ajakan Naruto untuk menginap disini berguna untuk Sasuke, "kami berencana latihan. Kau mau ikut?"

"Aku juga mau berlatih." Kata Sasuke, "kalau begitu, labih baik sama-sama."

"Asiiik!! Latihan bareng. Coba kalau ada Sakura-Chan juga."

"Kenapa tidak ku panggil saja dia?" Sasuke memakai tanda ninjanya.

"Eee!! Boleh?" Naruto memandag Gaara dan Sasuke bergantian. Setelah mendapat jawaban 'ya' yang tidak terucap, Naruto pun langsung melesat pergi.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "darimana semangatnya itu…."

"Percuma kau pikirkan. Sudahlah—kita tunggu di tempat latihan saja."

Kedua pemuda sebaya itu pun turun untuk menuju ke tempat latihan di belakang rumah. Sampai di luar, mereka dikejutkan dengan adanya Yondaime yang sedang berlatih sendiri.

"Chichiue?"

Yondaime menoleh, saat itu Sasuke membungkukkan badannya sebagai sapaan. Yondaime tersenyum dan menghapus keringatnya, "pagi sekali kalian bangun."

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu." Kata Gaara.

Yondaime tertawa, "Aku sudah lama tidak latihan pagi. Kalau lengah, aku bisa terkejar oleh kalian."

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa menandingi Chichiue." Gaara duduk di sebuah batu yang ada di lapangan itu.

"Kalian berdua saja? Mana Naruto?"

"Dia sedang menjemput Sakura. Ku rasa mulai hari ini kami akan berlatih disini setiap pagi." Jawab Sasuke.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kalian bisa berlatih sepuasnya disini." Yondaime mengambil wadah minum yang dia sediakan sendiri, "ini hari pertama kalian akan mengambil misi tunggal. Bagaimana perasaanmu, Sasuke?"

"Tidak ada yang berubah. Walau selama ini kami mengambil misi secara tim, Kakashi Sensei selalu memencar kami dan membagi misi menjadi 3. Jadi ini sama saja dengan misi yang selama ini kami ambil."

"Begitu?" Yondaime tampak senang, "Kakashi memang seperti itu, ya?"

"Apa maksud Chichiue?"

Yondaime duduk di sebelah Gaara, "sistem seperti itu selalu aku pakai saat aku masih menjadi Jonin pembimbingnya. Walaupun shinobi harus bisa bekerja secara kelompok, kemampuan individual mereka juga harus bisa terasah tanpa meninggalkan kerjasama tim."

"Jadi cara itu diturunkan dari anda?"

Yondaime menggeleng, "dari guruku—Sennin Jiraiya."

Gaara nyaris tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. Memang Gaara hanya pernah sekali bertemu langsung dengan Sennin yang sekarang menjadi pembimbing Naruto itu, tapi dimata Gaara—biar Sennin bernama Jiraiya itu kuat, sifatnya tidak lebih dari kakek-kakek mesum biasa. Jadi luar biasa kalau orang seperti itu mengajari ayahnya cara kerja tim yang seperti itu.

"AKU PULAAAANG!!!" suara Naruto terdengar nyaring meski dia masih belum muncul di lapangan. Tak lama dia datang bersama Sakura, "lo—Chichiue dah bangun?" Naruto menghampiri ayahnya.

Sakura membungkuk hormat pada Yondaime.

Yondaime tersenyum untuk membalas sapaan Sakura, "nah—mumpung semua disini, bagimana kalau kita latihan sama-sama?"

Semua terkejut dengan ajakan luar biasa itu.

"EEEEE!!! Latihan sama Chichiue? Beneran? Tapi tapi—nanti Chichiue kecapean….." Naruto heboh sendiri.

Yondaime berdiri, "tidak apa. lagipula aku sedang semangat. Ayo—kau juga, Gaara. Pakai tanda ninjamu!"

Gaara mengangguk dan mengeluarkan pelindung kepala Konoha yang dia dapat tahun lalu. Tanda yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah shinobi Konoha. Meski awalnya Gaara menolak, dengan paksaan halus dari ayah dan kedua kakaknya, akhirnya Gaara menerima pelindung kepala itu meski dia tidak masuk dalam jajaran shinobi tingkat manapun karena sumpahnya pada Naruto masih berlaku.

"Apa Kakashi selalu memberi menu Taijutsu?" tanya Yondaime.

"Begitulah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Benar-benar dia itu." Yondaime tersenyum lagi, "baiklah—kita latih tanding disini. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan serius."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Chichiue ngeledek ya? Kalau begitu aku duluan!!" Naruto mengencangan ikat kepalanya dan maju ke tengah sementara yang lain berkumpul di pinggir.

"Yondaime-Sama tampaknya semangat sekali hari ini." Sakura memandang ayah anak yang sedang asik di tengah arena itu.

"Aku juga heran." Kata Gaara sambil berusaha mengikat tanda ninjanya di lengan tapi gagal terus.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak memakainya di kepala saja?" Sakura membantu Gaara mengikatnya dengan kencang.

"Menghalangi pandangan." Kata Gaara, "Thanks." Ujarnya setelah Sakura selesai mengikat tanda ninja itu.

"AAAAA!!! AKU NYERAAAAH!!!"

3 orang di sisi lapangan itu mengakhiri percakapan mereka saat mendengar suara Naruto. Mereka melihat pemuda itu terduduk lemas di tanah.

"Kenapa denganmu, Naruto? Biasanya kau tidak pernah menyerah semudah ini." Yondaime membantu anaknya berdiri.

Naruto membersihkan bajunya, "Chichiue sih—katanya ga serius, tapi mukulnya beneran." Naruto mengusap lengannya yang kebiruan.

"Memang begitu yang namanya latihan, kau sendiri yang lengah." Kata Sasuke.

"Jangan bertengkar pagi-pagi begini." Lerai Yondaime sebelum ada adu mulut yang hebat, "siapa selanjutnya?"

Sasuke maju ke hadapan Yondaime, "mohon bimbingannya."

Sesi latihan pagi itu berakhir jam 8 pagi. Dengan peluh dan rasa lelah, mereka semua kembali ke dalam rumah. Yondaime naik ke kamarnya terlebih dahulu karena harus segera ke akademi. Sementara 4 lainnya ngobrol di ruang tamu.

"Hari ini hebat sekali, bisa berlatih bersama Yondaime-Sama." Kata Sakura yang masih takjub karena dapat bimbingan dari shinobi no. 1 di Konoha.

"Sepertinya hari ini Chichiue sedang senang. Padahal biasanya pagi-pagi sudah pergi dari rumah." Naruto menyamankan diri di sofa.

"Kalian tidak siap-siap untuk ke akademi? Waktu pembagian tugas sebentar lagi." Gaara melepas tanda ninjanya.

Sakura melihat jam dinding, "Gaara benar. Sebaiknya aku pulang. Lagi pula aku belum sarapan." Dia berdiri, "sampai jumpa di akademi." Gadis itu pun meninggalkan ruangan segera.

"Aaaaaaku jadi lapar gara-gara Sakura-Chan ngomong sarapan." Naruto merosot dari duduknya.

Sasuke memgang perutnya, sepertinya dia juga lapar.

Gaara bediri, "aku masakan sesuatu. Kalian siap-siap saja dulu."

"Asiiiik!! Gaara memang yang terbaik." Naruto nyengir, "ya sudah—aku mandi dulu, ya?! Ayo Sasuke!" lalu 2 pemuda itu pun pergi duluan.

Gaara berjalan ke dapur dan dia kaget begitu melihat Temari ada di sana, sedang memasak, "Neechan? Sudah bangun?"

"Ya—aku dengar kalian berlatih. Jadi aku bikinkan sarapan. Kalian pasti lapar." Temari membuka tutup panci dan aroma sedap langsung memenuhi dapur.

"Aku bantu…."

"Tidak usah. Sebentar lagi selesai." Temari mengaduk isi panci itu sebelum mematikan api di kompor, "aku kaget melihat Hokage Sama latihan degan kalian? Beliau sering begitu?"

Gaara menggeleng, "tidak begitu sering juga. Hanya sesekali." Dia membantu menata meja, "mana Aniki?"

"Masih tidur. Dia tidak terlalu biasa bangun pagi. Sekalinya tidur, dia itu susah sekali bangunnya."

"Dibiarkan saja?"

"Ya. Biarkan saja. Toh disini juga dia hanya menemani aku. Yang punya tugas itu aku, jadi—sesekali dia juga berhak untuk istirahat," Temari membersihkan tangannya dengan celemek yang dia pakai.

Tak lama, semuanya berkumpul di ruang makan, minus Kankurou yang sepertinya mendedikasikan pagi itu untuk tidur. Usai sarapan, semua pergi ke akademi kecuali Gaara.

Setelah mengunci pintu depan, dia pun kembali ke kamarnya dan membersihkan diri, "_senggang seperti ini__—__lebih baik aku membaca di perpustakaan kota saja._" Gaara mengambil jaketnya dan menulis memo singkat. Dia meninggalkan rumah setelah sebelumnya menempelkan memo itu di pintu kamar tamu yang dipakai Kankurou.

Kota pagi itu tampak ramai, Gaara baru ingat kalau sebentar lagi akan ada Matsuri. Acara tahunan di akhir musim semi. Sepanjang jalan Gaara bisa melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Terasa sejuk sekali.

"Ou—Gaara." Gaara menoleh dan mendapati Shikamaru, Chuunin di bagian pelatihan yang 1 tingkat dengan Naruto cs. Dia melambai pada Gaara, "tumben kau ada di luar rumah?"

"Mau ke perpus."

"Hmm—" Shikamaru diam sebentar, lalu dia memandang ke kanan-kirinya seperti memeriksa sesuatu sebelum dia berbisik pada Gaara, "ku dengar—kakak-kakakmu datang, ya?"

Heran, Gaara menjawab dengan anggukkan, "kenapa?"

"Tidak—hanya saja….." Shikamaru terdiam lagi, "Sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas."

Gaara memandang orang dihadapannya itu, "aku pergi kalau begitu."

"Ya. Maaf menahanmu."

Gaara melanjutkan perjalanannya masih dengan terheran-heran karena tingkah Shikamaru. Kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu. Tapi lamunan Gaara terhenti karena seseorang menabraknya dari belakang.

"Ma—maafkan aku…." Gaara melihat seorang kunoichi berambut biru indigo panjang. Tak lain adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis super pendiam dan pemalu, "Ga—Gaara… maafkan aku… aku buru-buru… jadi—tidak melihat jalan," dia duduk sambil membereskan kertas-kertas yang berhamburan.

Gaara membantunya memunguti dan membersihkan kertas-kertas itu, "ini." Dia menyerahkan kertas yang dia bawa pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih." Hinata berdiri dan merapatkan peganganya pada tumpukan kertas yang dia bawa, "maaf—aku harus segera pergi. Terima kasih." Himata membungkuk dan segera pergi.

Gaara berhenti sebentar dan baru jalan lagi setelah Hinata hilang di belokan jalan. Saat Gaara akan melangkah, tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh sesosok putih besar yang berhenti mendadak di depannya. Ternyata itu adalah Akamaru, anjing peliharaan keluarga Inuzuka.

"Yo Gaara, untung ketemu kau disini. Kau lihat Naruto tidak?"

Gaara memandang pemuda yang naik di punggung anjing besar itu, Kiba, teman seangkatan Naruto yang lain.

"Dia ada di akademi. Kenapa mencarinya?"

"Kami akan menjalankan misi bersama. Tapi dia tidak ada di akademi."

"Tidak ada di akademi? Tapi dia berangkat bersama Sasuke pagi tadi." Gaara jadi bingung.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu ya sudah. Bye." Dan Akamaru pun melesat pergi.

Gaara bengong, ini sudah kali ketiga dia bertemu dengan teman seangkatan Naruto. Padahal biasanya dia jarang sekali bisa bertemu dengan mereka. Setelah mengurangi rasa herannya, Gaara pun kembali menuju ke perpus yang menjadi alasannya meninggalkan rumah.

Disana dia bertemu dengan Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata. Gaara melihat pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu membawa beberapa buku tebal sekaligus.

"Apa kau sedang senggang?" Gaara menghampiri Neji yang memang sering dia lihat di perpus.

"Oh—kau." Neji meletakkan 4 buku tebal itu di meja, "ya—aku sedang tidak mendapatkan misi."

Gaara menuju ke rak di belakang Neji, "ku dengar kau dipromosikan menjadi Jonin. Benar begitu?" tanyanya sambil memilih beberapa buku.

"Begitulah."

Gaara mengambil 2 buku dan duduk berhadapan dengan Neji, "lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga Hyuuga? Bukankah kau sudah ditunjuk untuk menjadi pemimpin?"

"Ayah memaksaku untuk menjadi Jonin terlebih dahulu. Katanya untuk menambah pengalaman."

"Usul yang bagus." Gaara mulai membaca bukunya. Dia tahu benar kalau dulu keluarga Hyuuga terpecah menjadi 2, tapi insiden karena Orochimaru di ujian Chuunin lalu malah menjadikan keluarga itu bersatu lagi. Seperti kata mendiang Sandaime Hokage, dibalik kepedihan tersimpan kebahagiaan.

Obrolan mereka berhenti karena masing-masing sudah tenggelam dalam bacaan yang ada di hadapan mereka. Tak seorang pun bicara. Waktu pun terus berjalan, tapi kedua pemuda itu seakan terpisah dari dunia nyata.

"Neji!! Akhirnya kau kutemukan."

Gaara dan Neji memandang kearah pintu masuk dan melihat Ten Ten berdiri di ambang pintu sambil ngos-ngosan. Gadis itu menghampiri Neji, "Hiashi Sama mencarimu. Dia minta kau menemuinya di dojo."

"Ah—baiklah." Neji menutup bukunya dan mengembalikan yang sudah selesai dia bawa ke rak dan membawa yang lain, "aku duluan."

Gaara mengangguk dan membiarkan Neji pergi bersama Ten Ten. Hiashi Sama adalah kepala keluarga Hyuuga, ayah dari Hinata yang adalah paman Neji. Fakta kalau dia mengangkat Neji menjadi anaknya adalah awal baru untuk keluarga itu begitupun untuk Konoha. Karena begitu keluarga Hyuuga bersatu lagi, mereka kembali menjadi pasukan keamanan di Konoha. Kemampuan keluarga Hyuuga sebagai kalan tertua di Konoha sangatlah hebat, setara dengan keluarga Uchiha. Seandainya keluarga Uchiha masih eksis, mungkin Orochimaru dan Akatsuki tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh Konoha.

Gaara melihat jam dinding dan terkejut karena hari sudah siang sekali. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk pukul 2 siang. Berarti dia sudah di perpus hampir 6 jam. Dia mulai merasa lapar. Gaara pun membawa 3 buku yang tadi dia baca ke meja depan untuk mencatat peminjaman. Setelahnya dia pun pergi mencari makan siang.

Lewat di pusat penjaja makanan, Gaara makin bingung untuk memilh. Tapi Gaara membuat pernyataan sendiri, "aku tidak akan makan ramen." Lalu dia masuk ke salah satu kedai nasi di sana dan memesan 1 porsi. Gaara duduk di kursi kosong dekat jendela dan dia kembali membaca sambil menunggu makanannya.

"Menunggu makan siang?"

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari deretan kalimat dan mendapati Iruka sudah duduk di depannya, "Iruka Sensei."

"Kau ini masih saja lupa waktu kalau sudah membaca."

"Ini jam istirahat Sensei, ya? Aku sampai lupa."

Iruka tersenyum, "kebetulan bertemu denganmu, makan sendiri itu membosankan. Ya 'kan?"

Gaara menutup bukunya, "Sensei tidak ikut persiapan Matsuri tahun ini?"

Iruka mengangkat bahu, "terlalu banyak kesibukan lain. Padahal aku juga mau berpartisipasi."

"Sensei ini sama saja seperti Chichiue. Kalau sudah kerja, lupa semua."

"Tertular dari beliau." Iruka mengambil sumpit saat pesanannya dan Gaara datang, "tumben tidak makan ramen?"

"Aku menyayangi lambungku. Lagipula nanti malam juga aku pasti kesana."

Iruka tertawa sambil memisahkan sumpit kayu di tangannya, "kau ini memang memanjakan dia."

"Tidak begitu." Gaara mengambil sendok karena dia memesan nasi kari, "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu."

Usia makan, Gaara berpisah dengan Iruka yang langsung kemabli ke akademi. Gaara menuju ke taman utama kota dan mencari tempat duduk di bawah pohon. Taman itu penuh oleh anak-anak dari akademi yang suka cita menghabiskan minggu liburan mereka. Dia jadi teringat dengan Naruto kecil yang selalu bikin huru hara diantara teman-temannya.

"Gaara. Kau disini."

"Sakura."

Sakura mendekat pada Gaara, "sendiri?"

"Ya. Kau—baru pulang?"

Sakura mengangguk, "misi kecil. Hanya D, makanya cepat. Yang lain belum kembali?"

"Aku belum bertemu satupun."

"Kau habis dari perpus?" Sakura takjub melihat seberapa tebal buku yang ada di sebelah Gaara.

"Begitulah. Aku bosan dirumah."

"Tidak heran kau sangat pintar. Setiap hari pasti kau baca buku yang berbeda." Sakura melihat jam kota, "aku melapor dulu, ya? Sampai nanti Gaara."

Setelah Sakura pergi, Gaara kembali membaca. Hiruk pikuk disana sama sekali tidak mengusiknya.

"Aaah—bolanya….."

Gaara bergeming saat mendengar itu, lalu dia melihat anak-anak yang tadinya bermain bola berkumpul di pohon tinggi di tengah taman. Bola mereka tersangkut disana.

"Bagaimana ini—tersangkutnya tinggi sekali." Keluh seorang anak.

Gaara lalu menggerakkan pasirnya untuk mengambil bola itu dan memberikannya pada anak-anak disana.

"Waaaa—terima kasih, Gaara-San!!!" anak-anak itu melambai senang padanya dan kembali bermain.

Gaara sudah tidak heran lagi kalau mereka tahu namanya. Bagaimana tidak, dia satu-satunya pengendali pasir di Konoha ini. Tapi Gaara tidak keberatan dengan itu.

Hari beranjak sore, Gaara pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi dia menemukan kalau rumahnya masih kosong. Bahkan Kankurou pun tidak ada.

"Ternyata masih belum kembali semua." Gaara naik dan masuk ke kamarnya. Dia melepas jaketnya dan merebahkan diri di kasur. Suasana tenang membuat Gaara jadi rileks. Angin bertiup sejuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang dibiarkan terbuka sejak tadi, "sepertinya yang lain masih lama pulangnya. Tidur sebentar tidak masalah." Gaara memejamkan matanya dan berniat untuk tidur.

TING TONG!!

Bel pintu itu membuat Gaara mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur. Dia pun bangkit dan turun untuk membukakan pintu. Ternyata yang datang adalah utusan dari keluarga Hyuuga. Dilihat dari cirinya yang bermata putih.

"Aku datang mengantar surat ini untuk Hokage Sama." Orang itu menyerahkan sebuah gulungan pada Gaara.

"Akan aku sampaikan. Terima kasih."

Orang itu membungkuk dan kemudian undur diri.

"Surat apa? Tumben sekali." Gaara membawa gulungan putih itu ke ruang kerja ayahnya dan meletakkannya di meja. Dia melihat meja kayu besar itu berantakan dengan kertas-kertas dan dokumen berserakan, "ya ampun—ayah dan anak sama saja. Super berantakan."

Akhirnya Gaara pun menghabiskan sorenya untuk membereskan ruang kerja itu. Menata setiap kertas dan dokumen menurut kode yang tertera. Setelah usai, dia keluar dan bertemu Temari yang baru saja kembali.

"Neechan. Sore sekali kau pulang."

Temari duduk di sofa dengan wajah kuyu, "Gara-gara si Chuunin brengsek itu. Setiap aku kemari dia selalu saja cari perkara."

Gaara tidak punya bayangan tentang 'si Chuunin brengsek' ini. Jadi dia hanya diam dan duduk.

"Dia selalu saja tidak menerima usulku dan menganggap kalau perempuan itu tidak seharusnya ikut campur dalam urusan latihan. Menyebalkan."

"…. Mau aku buatkan teh?" tawar Gaara ragu.

"Tidak usah. Maaf—aku langsung begini, padahal baru pulang."

"Tidak apa."

Lalu sesaat kemudian, pintu kembali terbuka dan masuklah Naruto dengan tubuh yang seperti kehilangan separuh nyawa, "A-ku pu-lang…." dia langsung duduk di sebelah Gaara, "Capeeeeeeeeek!!!!"

"Kau ini, memang apa misimu sampai kau kelelahan begini?" Tanya Gaara heran.

"Aku capek bukan gara-gara misi, tapi gara-gara Kiba." Naruto bersandar di badan sofa, "dia suruh aku mengejar laju Akamaru, jelas saja tidak bisa, dia itu kan anjing tercepat di Konoha." Keluhnya.

"Kau saja yang bodoh. Kenapa harus menuruti dia?"

Naruto tidak menyangkal, "Aku mau mandi dulu." Katanya lemas dan berjalan loyo menaiki anak tangga.

"Jarang sekali dia kelihatan lemas begitu." Kata Temari.

"Ya—habis mandi juga dia akan pulih. Aku berani taruhan." Gaara berdiri, "Sebaiknya Neechan istirahat dulu. Malam nanti biar aku belikan makanan diluar."

"Baiklah. Usulmu tidak bisa aku tolak. Sampai nanti, Gaara."

Gaara menutup pintu yang tadi dibiarkan terbuka oleh Naruto, setelahnya dia kembali ke kamarnya. Di koridor dia lihat pintu kamar Naruto terbuka, "—Naruto?" Gaara masuk. Ternyata Naruto sudah tidur sambil tengkurap di kasur, "katanya mau mandi—tenyata tidur. Dasar bocah." Gaara membenahi posisi tidur Naruto dan menyelimutinya, "seperti anak kecil saja." Gaara menyalakan lampu karena hari mulai gelap. Lalu dia pun kembali ke kamarnya.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Seminggu setelahnya, Matsuri yang diadakan di akhir musim semi akhirnya dimulai. Hari itu, seluruh kegiatan berpusat di taman kota, dimana berbagai macam atraksi hiburan ditampilkan dengan meriah. Seluruh Konoha bersuka cita dalam perayaan tahunan itu. Dan perayaan belum berhenti meski hari sudah malam.

"Sayang sekali Temari Nee dan Kankurou Niisan tidak ikut." Seru Naruto setengah berteriak untuk mengatasi suara musik yang menggema, "tahun depan kita harus memaksa mereka datang!!"

Gaara hanya mengangguk. Biarpun sebenarnya dia dan Naruto harus duduk di tribun bersana ayah mereka, tapi mereka lebih memilih menikmati perayaan ini dari dekat. Berhubung saat ini ada tamu dari megara tetangga, Yondaime tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Kita beli takoyaki disana yuk!" Naruto menunjuk sebuah kedai takoyaki yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Gaara mengikuti Naruto yang susah payah berjalan menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang lalu lalang, "Iruka Sensei!!" Naruto melambai dan menghampiri Iruka yang ada di depan kios yang mereka tuju.

"Naruto, Gaara—ternyata kalian benar tidak di tribun." Kata Iruka yang sudah membawa seporsi takoyaki panas.

"Mana enak, acara meriah begini dinikmati sambil duduk. Lebih enak berkeliling dan jajan." Naruto nyengir dan memesan 2 porsi takoyaki.

Gaara bersandar di sebuah tiang besar di pinggir jalan itu.

"Kau kenapa, Gaara? Tidak enak badan?" tanya Iruka cemas.

"Tidak apa. Hanya sedikit pusing."

Naruto mendekati Gaara, "habis ini kita duduk dulu, ya?! Kamu emang ga bakat di tempat ramai. Aku beli minum dulu." Naruto langsung menghilang di balik orang-orang yang memadati jalan.

"Gaara—benar kau tidak apa-apa?" Iruka meletakkan takoyakinya dan memegangi pundak Gaara, "wajahmu pucat sekali."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya pusing saja. Sungguh."

Meski tidak percaya, Iruka tidak memaksa. Tak lama Naruto datang membawa sebotol air mineral, "Minumlah." Iruka memberikan botol yang sudah dibuka Naruto itu pada Gaara,

Gaara pun meminum air itu, "sedikit lebih baik."

"Kita cari tempat duduk." Naruto membayar pesanannya dan membawa sekaligus punya Iruka.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju tepi taman yang sedikit sepi meski jalan tetap saja ramai. Ada 1 bangku panjang kosong disana.

"Maaf—aku menyusahkan begini." Gaara duduk dan menarik nafas panjang. Nyeri di kepalanya mulai menghilang.

Naruto memandang ke langit dimana bulan purnama bercahaya dengan indahnya, "… jadi ini…." Naruto duduk di sebelah Gaara, "sekarang purnama. Lebih baik kita pulang saja. Keadaanmu pasti buruk sekali."

Iruka memandang purnama sekilas, "tahun ini diadakan tepat bulan purnama."

"Aku akan pulang—sendirian. Kalian disini saja."

"Mana boleh begitu. Aku tidak mungkin menikmati perayaan sendirian. Aku temani kau pulang." Kata Naruto ngotot.

"Aku juga ikut," sahut Iruka.

Maka ketiganya pun meninggalkan keramaian dan kembali ke rumah kediaman Hokage. Semakin lama kondisi Gaara semakin parah, dia bahkan tidak bisa berjalan tanpa dipapah. Tiba-tiba Gaara limbung dan nyaris jatuh kalau Naruto tidak menangkapnya dan membiarkan makanan yang dia bawa jatuh.

"GAARA!!!" Naruto panik karena Gaara tidak sadarkan diri. Saat itu keluar asap dari punggung Gaara, "Iruka Sensei, gawat!! Juuin Jutsu dari Chichiue hampir menghilang. Kalau begini—Shukaku bisa…."

"Jangan panik!! Tidak apa. Jutsu itu masih akan bertahan cukup lama." Iruka membantu memapah Gaara, "Kita harus cepat ke 'tempat itu'. Kurasa bisa menahan Shukaku."

Naruto mengangguk dan memacu langkahnya seirama dengan Iruka. Sesampainya di rumah, mereka langsung menuju ke ruang bawah tanah. Iruka membuka pintu besi sebuah ruangan dan Naruto membawa Gaara masuk. Iruka menyalakan lilin sebagai penerangan.

Ruangan itu berbentuk segilima, dengan sebuah batu bundar besar di tengahnya. Batu itu ditulisi semacam mantra yang berfungsi sebagai segel.

"Baringkan dia!!" kata Iruka, "Aku akan coba bicara dengan Hokage Sama."

"Tolong ya, Sensei!!"

Iruka mengangguk dan melesat pergi.

Naruto membaringkan Gaara di tengah batu besar itu. Secara otomatis, tulisan di sekeliling batu itu pun mengikat tubuh Gaara yang mulai berontak, "Gaara—Gaara bertahanlah!!! Kau tidak boleh kalah dari Shukaku!!" Naruto duduk pasrah di sebelah Gaara tanpa bisa menyentuhnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka ada di ruang bawah tanah itu. Lalu datanglah Sasuke bersama dengan Sakura.

"Naruto!!" mereka berdua menghampiri Naruto.

"Kalian…. Kenapa….."

"Kami bertemu Iruka Sensei, ia bilang mengenai keadaan Gaara." Sakura memandang cemas pada Gaara yang tampak jelas kalau kesakitan.

"Apa dia sering seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"——Dulu iya. Tapi—sejak Chichiue memberikan Juuin Jutsu pada Gaara, dia tidak pernah separah ini meski purnama."

"Purnama? Berarti ini karena Shukaku? Aku pernah baca kalau Bijuu bereaksi kuat pada malam bulan purnama." Kata Sakura.

"Begitulah. Ku rasa Juuin Jutsu dari Chichiue sudah mulai melemah."

"Lalu—apa kau juga pernah seperti ini?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng, "Gaara beda denganku. Aku menjadi Jinchuuriki karena Chichiue menyegel Kyubi dalam diriku. Tapi Gaara—dia menjadi Jinchuuriki…. karena Hyoui no Jutsu."

"Hyoui no Jutsu…. Tidak mungkin!!!" Sakura terpekik.

Sasuke tampak bingung, "apa itu Hyoui no Jutsu?"

Sakura tampak ngeri, "Jutsu itu—adalah Jutsu yang terlarang. Karena—karena Jutsu itu memungkinkan untuk mengasimilasi Bijuu dengan janin bayi yang masih ada dalam kandungan ibunya. Dan—Jutsu itu… akan mengorbankan nyawa sang ibu saat Jinchuuriki yang dia kandung lahir."

Sasuke seperti terkena hantaman batu besar begitu mendengarnya. Lalu dia beralih memandang Gaara, "jadi—karena itu Gaara tidak memiliki segel Jinchuuriki ditubuhnya? Karena—Gaara adalah Shukaku itu sendiri…."

Tiba-tiba sebuah aliran Chakra yang luar biasa memenuhi ruangan itu. Satu per satu ikatan mantra itu mulai terlepas dari Gaara. Pasir-pasir berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah cakar yang sangat besar,

"Shukaku mulai lepas. Kalian cepat pergi dari sini!!!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke dan Sakura ke pintu.

"Bagaimana denganmu?!"

"Tenang saja. Kyubi bisa menahan Shukaku kalau ku lepas 2 ekornya." Naruto memaksa keduanya keluar, "ceritanya panjang." Katanya setelah melihat rasa penasaran di mata Sasuke, "CEPAT KELUAR!!!" Naruto mendorong 2 sahabatnya itu keluar dan menutup pintunya.

Naruto berbalik dan melihat Gaara sudah dikuasai oleh Shukaku. Cakar dan ekor pasir melekat di tubuh Gaara. Wujud yang pernah Naruto lihat semasa kanak-kanak dulu, "Gaara…. Gaara tenanglah… ini aku." Naruto berjalan ke arah Gaara. Akan tetapi dia diserang oleh cakar pasir itu.

Sebuah pilar runtuh saat menerima sabetan dari cakar itu. Naruto menghindar dari serangan berikutnya dengan mulus. Saat dia melompat tinggi untuk menghindari ekor, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sebuah tekanan yang sangat kuat. Naruto mendarat di depan pintu besi itu.

"Naruto!!! KAU BISA DENGAR AKU?!!!" suara Yondaime terdengar dari balik pintu.

"CHICHIUE!!"

"BAGUS!! SEKARANG AKU MENGGUNAKAN FUINJUTSU, kau akan kesulitan untuk memakai chakramu dalam ruangan ini. bagaimana Gaara?"

Naruto memandang Gaara, wujud Shukaku semakin memudar, "SHUKAKU TERTEKAN, DIA SEMAKIN MENGHILANG."

"BISA KAU LEMAHKAN DIA?"

"KU COBA!!!" Naruto membentuk In dan dari dalam tubuhnya meluap Chakra merah membara dan membentuk 2 ekor rubah di tubuh Naruto, "maaf ya Gaara, aku terpaksa." Naruto pun melesat cepat ke aah Gaara. Kecepatannya luar biasa hingga Zettai Bougyo milik Gaara tidak sempat bereaksi. Saat itu Naruto pun membuat Gaara pingsan dengan memukul bagian belakang lehernya.

Begtiu Gaara kehilangan kesadaran. Pasir-pasir itu pun hancur berserakan. Naruto membaringkan lagi Gaara di tengan batu besar itu. Pintu besi itu terbuka dan masuklah Yondaime bersama Sasuke, Sakura dan Iruka.

"Naruto…." Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti beberapa langkah di belakang Yondaime saat melihat wujud Naruto sekarang. Naruto berdiri dengan Chakra merah meliputi dirinya, bola matanya berubah merah dan dia bertaring.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan perlahan dia kembali seperti semula, "Chichiue—tolong Gaara."

Yondaime menepuk pundak Naruto, "Dia akan pulih." Lalu ia pun mendekati Gaara yang terbaring lemas diantara segel yang sudah berantakan, "_Ternyata Juuin Jutsu biasa memang tidak mampu mengendalikan Shukaku secara permanen. Aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apa yang sudah kulakukan pada Naruto karena aku tidak tahu dimana __'__keberadaan__'__ Shukaku dalam diri Gaara._."

"Chichiue?"

"Keluarlah dulu. Kalian tidak bisa berada disini." Kata Yondaime, "Tunggu aku di atas! Iruka, aku butuh bantuanmu disini." Semuanya melaksanakan apa yang dikatakan Yondaime tanpa interupsi apapun.

Naruto dan 2 tamannya naik dan menunggu di ruang tamu. Dari pintu yang masih terbuka lebar, mereka bisa melihat kota masih terang benderang, dan gema musik masih sayup terdengar. Saat itu, sesekali Sakura dan Sasuke saling melempar pandang, saling mencoba untuk bicara tapi tidak ada yang kuasa untuk memulai.

Sseakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan 2 orang itu, Naruto pun mulai bicara, "aku…. Sejak beberapa tahun lalu, berlatih dibawah pengawasan Sennin Jiraiya, gurunya Chichiue. Semua diusulkan Chichiue karena aku pun semakin kehilangan kontrol pada Kyubi ini." Naruto memandang Sakura dan Sasuke, "untuk menahan kekuatan Kyubi, aku harus secara berkala menguasai kekuatannya. Itu diwujudkan dari ekor yang terbentuk oleh Chakra tadi."

"…. Lalu—kau sudah bisa menahannya?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng, "aku masih baru menguasai 4 ekornya. Masih kurang 5 lagi." wajahnya berubah lesu, "maaf ya—aku merepotkan kalian lagi." katanya pelan.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Naruto. Kita ini teman 'kan? Kau bicara seperti baru mengenal kami kemarin saja." Sakura berusaha mencairkan keadaan.

"Super bodoh. Sejak dulu kau itu memang menyusahkan." Ujar Sasuke tajam. Tapi biarpun begitu, Sasuke juga berharap Naruto kembali ceria seperti biasa.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, akhirnya Yondaime muncul di ruang tamu, "Gaara sudah tidak apa-apa. dia akan segera pulih."

"Sungguh?" Naruto langsung berdiri, "Dimana dia?"

"Iruka sudah membawanya ke kamarnya. Tapi—jangan gangu dia dulu. Biarkan dia istirahat." Yondaime duduk, wajahnya tampak lelah.

"Chichiue—Chichiue ga pa pa?" Naruto mendekati ayahnya, "maaf—padahal Chichiue pasti capek. Sekarang malah ada masalah begini."

Yondaime tersenyum, "aku tidak apa. istirahat semalam saja sudah cukup."

"Kalau begitu Chichiue tidur saja. Biar aku yang jaga Gaara."

"Kami juga akan menjaganya. Yondaime-Sama tidak perlu khawatir."

Naruto memandang Sasuke, tidak menyangka kalau yang bicara begitu adalah Sasuke.

"Begitu—baiklah." Yondaime berdiri, "sampai besok."

Setelah Yondaime tidak tampak lagi, Naruto baru bicara, "Anu—aku sendiri juga tidak apa. Kalian pasti capek juga."

"Kau begitu lagi." Sakura berkacak pinggang, "yang mencemaskan Gaara bukan kau saja. Dia itu juga teman kami juga 'kan?"

"Sakura-Chan…. Sasuke…."

Sasuke mendengus, "Hmp—menangis saja, dasar cengeng."

Naruto langsung cemberut, "aku tidak menangis!!"

Akhirnya, setelah 'pertengkaran' itu, mereka bertiga pun menggantikan Iruka yang semenjak tadi menjaga Gaara. Iruka pun mengundurkan diri dari rumah itu. Naruto duduk di tepi tempat tidur dimana Gaara berbaring.

Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di kursi kayu yang ada di kamar itu. Kembali tertelan oleh kebisuan di sekeliling mereka. Malam pun makin larut, Sakura mulai merasa mengantuk.

"Sakura-Chan, kalau ngantuk tidur saja. Kau bisa pakai kamar tamu." Kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa." kata Sakura walau tampak jelas kalau dia ngantuk.

Sasuke memandang gadis di sampingnya itu, "jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau ada perkembangan aku akan membangunkanmu."

Sakura akhirnya jujur juga, dia berdiri, "kalau begitu—aku tinggal dulu, ya…"

"Kau tidak tidur juga, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto setelah Sakura keluar kamar.

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih tahan sampai pagi." Sasuke bersandar di badan kursi. Lalu dia melihat jam yang sudah menunjuk pukul 3 dini hari. Sudah selama ini, tapi Gaara sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kemajuan sama sekali. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

Mereka terus terjaga hingga hari berubah terang. Sinar matahari mulai tampak di balik gunung yang mengelilingi Konoha. Saat itu Yondaime masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"—Masih belum bangun." Kata Naruto.

Yondaime memeriksa kondisi Gaara, "…. Aliran Chakranya sudah normal lagi. Juuin yang aku buat kali ini berlipat ganda. Jadi nanti katakan padanya kalau selama 2 hari ini dia akan merasa tidak nyaman karena reaksi segel baru itu."

"Chichiue mau pergi?" tanya Naruto saat menyadari kalau ayahnya sudah berpakaian lengkap sebagai seorang Hokage.

"Harus." Yondaime tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Naruto, "malam nanti aku pulang. Aku janji."

Naruto mengangguk.

Lalu Yondaime memandang Sasuke, "terima kasih kau menemaninya. Sampaikan itu pada Sakura juga."

"Baik."

"Sudah, ya. Sampai nanti." Yondaime pun pergi.

Tak lama masuklah Sakura. Dia datang sambil membawa nampan berisi sepiring onigiri dan 3 gelas minuman panas, "pagi." Sapanya, "kalian pasti lapar, jadi aku buatkan ini." Sakura membawa nampan itu mendekat pada 2 pemuda disana, "makanlah selagi hangat!"

Naruto dan Sasuke mengambil masing-masing sebuah onigiri dan segelas teh. Rasa lapar baru terasa saat mereka memakan onigiri hangat itu.

"Gaara bagaimana?" tanya Sakura yang duduk di tempatnya semalam.

"Chichiue bilang kalau Chakra Gaara sudah normal. Jadi ku rasa sebentar lagi dia akan bangun." Naruto meneguk tehnya yang langsung menghangatkan badannya, "kalian berdua tidak ke akademi?"

"Masih ada waktu. Nanti saja." Kata Sasuke yang sudah mengambil onigiri keduanya.

"Sasuke-Kun benar, ini baru jam 7. Masih ada 2 jam sebelum pembagian misi. Kami disini saja."

Naruto tersenyum, "makasih ya."

Setelah menghabiskan semua onigiri yang ada di piring, mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berbincang santai. Sasuke dan Sakura tampak lega karena Naruto sudah tenang dan sudah bisa bercanda lagi. Sebenarnya bagi mereka berdua, ada yang kurang kalau sehari terlewat tanpa mendengar tawa Naruto.

Selang beberapa belas menit kemudian, akhirnya rasa cemas Naruto hilang sudah. Gaara telah membuka matanya. Naruto serta merta memeluk saudaranya itu dengan suka cita.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun." Kata Sakura, "bagaimana rasanya?"

"…. Sedikit mual."

"Gpp—kata Chichiue itu reaksi dari segel yang baru. 2 hari ini kau akan merasa ga nyaman." Naruto tidak bisa menahan rasa leganya.

Geeara meremas kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Kepalamu masih sakit?"

"Sedikit."

"Lebih baik kau istirahat total 2 hari ini. Jangan memaksakan diri." Kata Sakura.

Gaara mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak apa kalau kami tinggal ke akademi?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya—pergilah. Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang,"

"Kalau ketemu Iruka Sensei, aku akan minta dia kesini." Kata Naruto.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak apa. Kalian pergi saja."

Tidak merasa bisa menang dari Gaara, 3 orang itu pun berpamitan pergi. Saat itu Sasuke dan Sakura baru tahu kalau ternyata Gaara sama keras kepalanya seperti Yondaime dan Naruto.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Gaara aku pulang." Naruto membuka pintu kamar Gaara, tapi kamar itu kosong, "hee—kemana dia?!" Naruto menutup pintu lagi.

BRUGH!!

"Ah!! Pasti disana." Naruto berbalik pergi dan menuju ke lapangan latihan. Benar saja, Gaara ada di sana, dan di depan Gaara ada kayu untuk latihan yang sudah terbelah dua, "Gaara—"

Gaara menoleh, "oh—kau sudah pulang."

"Barusan." Naruto mendekat, "anu anu—kau udah gpp? Juuin-nya?"

Gaara meminum air yang dia siapkan, "sudah pulih total. Kau tenang saja. Aku sudah bisa mengontrol Chakra dengan sempurna lagi."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Naruto tersenyum lega, "O iya, hari ini Chichiue ga pulang. Tadi aku ketemu di akademi. Jadi malam ini kita berdua lagi."

Gaara memandag seringai di wajah Naruto, "baiklah—terserah. Tapi biarkan aku mandi dulu."

"Yeeeeeiiii——makan rameeeen.♫" Dendang Naruto sambil mengikuti Gaara masuk ke dalam rumah.

Malam itu, kota tampak lumayan sepi. Musim semi telah berakhir dan Konoha memasuki musim panas yang masa awalnya masih bersahabat sebelum nantinya memanaskan Konoha hingga 400C. Naruto berjalan sambil memakan es batangan yang dia beli barusan. Sesekali dia mengibaskan jaket yang dia pakai.

"Geraaaah!!!" akhirnya Naruto melepas jaket itu, "padahal musim panas baru saja datang. Kenapa sudah panas sekali."

"Siapa suruh kau pakai baju tebal begitu." Kata Gaara yang tampak enjoy karena dia hanya memakai kaos tipis biasa.

"Biasanya juga tidak sepanas ini." Naruto menggigit es batangan itu dan mengikat jaket di pinggangnya, "begini baru enak." Naruto menghabiskan sisa esnya yang tinggal sedikit itu.

Sampai di kedai Ichiraku, mereka langsung memesan makan malam mereka. Tidak perlu tanya pada Naruto, karena dia sudah hafal benar urutan menu yang akan dipesan Naruto.

"Kalian disini."

Gaara dan Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Hooo—Sasuke. Tumben kau makan ramen juga."

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Gaara dan memesan satu porsi, "hanya kebetulan lewat sini."

Gaara diam saja walau tahu Sasuke bohong. Kedai ini berlawanan arah dari asrama Chuunin tempat tinggalnya. Dia pun meminum teh hijau yang menjadi 'welcome drink' di kedai itu.

"Sepertinya kau sudah pulih."

Gaara melirik Sasuke. Di putar-putarnya gelas yang dia pegang, tidak peduli pada Naruto yang mengganggu paman pemilik kedai, "—yang kemarin itu, aku pasti membuat repot. Maaf."

"Kau ini—sama saja seperti adikmu itu. Senang membuat orang repot."

Gaara hanya tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Sasuke itu.

"Hei hei—kalian in bicara seperti bapak-bapak saja. Cepet tua lho!!" Naruto mengambil pesanannya yang sudah jadi dan langsung memisahkan sumpit, "mau makan saja ngobrolnya ribet. Itadakimasu!!"

Gaara mengambil pesanannya sendiri, "kau ini memang bakal jadi anak-anak terus." Dia memandang pasrah pada Naruto yang sudah menjejalkan ramen panas itu ke mulutnya, "kalau lidahmu terbakar, rasakan." Dan dia memakan ramennya.

"Kau juga seperti anak kecil kalau sedang bersama Naruto." Gumam Sasuke tidak jelas dan dia menerima pesanannya tak lama kemudian.

"WAAAA—kenyang kenyaaaaaaang." Naruto menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang penuh begitu mereka meninggalkan kedai Ichiraku.

"…. Kau makan 3 porsi begitu—kalau berani bilang lapar, aku gantung kau di pohon." kata Gaara.

"Uuu—kejamnya." Naruto menekuk mukanya.

Sasuke melihat jam kota di kejauhan, "aku harus pergi."

"Ee? Mau pulang?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "aku ada misi. Pagi-pagi sekali aku harus sudah berada di pos selatan."

"Pos perbatasan selatan? Itu pos pengawasan paling jauh 'kan?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "kenapa kau dikirim kesana?"

"Katanya baru-baru ini ada perampok yang menyerbu ibukota. Aku dan beberapa Chuunin dan Jonin lain dikirim untuk mengintai sisa-sisa perampok itu."

"Heee—untung bukan aku. Aku malas berurusan dengan perampok. Membuatku naik darah." Kata Naruto.

"Hmp—kalau kau, berhadapan dengan 'kucing' saja sudah naik darah."

Gaara menahan tawa. Dia teringat misi Naruto dulu, pada awal dia menjadi Genin. Misi menemukan kucing milik istri pemimpin Hi no Kuni. Pengejaran berakhir saat Naruto dengan suksesnya jatuh ke lembah untuk menangkap kucing yang ternyata adalah anak harimau itu.

Muka Naruto makin angker, "pria dewasa tidak akan mengungkit masa lalu yang sudah lewat." Katanya.

"Siapa yang sudah dewasa? Aku masih remaja kok." Kata Sasuke cuek, "aku pergi." Sasuke pun langsung menghilang sebelum Naruto sempat menerjangnya.

"IIIIIIKH!! DIA ITU SUKA SEKALI MEMBUATKU MARAH." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram.

"Itu tanda cintanya."

"Tanda cinta kok ngeselin gitu." Naruto menendang kerikil di jalan sekuat tenaga, "pulang yuk. Aku ngantuk."

"Ya yaaa—ini memang waktunya anak kecil tidur."

"GAARA!!! JANGAN IKUTAN NGEJEK DONK!!!!"

Gaara hanya tertawa pelan melihat amarah Naruto yang sudah meledak-ledak. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya kembali ke rumah mereka dan menghabiskan sisa hari untuk beristirahat.

Pagi datang begitu cepat hingga Gaara tidak yakin apa dia sudah tidur atau belum. Mendengar suara kicau burung, Gaara pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka jendela, hari masih lumayan gelap, tapi di kota sudah tampak awal kegiatan hari itu.

"Chichiue?" Gaara menajamkan matanya saat melihat sosok yang berlari terburu-buru menuju rumah diikuti beberapa Jonin dan Anbu. Gaara langsung menyambar rompi juga kantung peralatannya. Lalu dia keluar dari kamarnya. Gaara menuju kamar Naruto yang ada di sebelah dan menggedor pintunya sekeras mungkin.

Naruto yang masih terlelap langsung bangun dan terkaget-kaget. Dia pun membuka pintu, "—Gaara…. Apaan sih? Ini masih pagi buanget lho." Kata Naruto sambil mengucek matanya.

"Jangan protes sekarang. Sepertinya ada sesuatu terjadi. Bersiaplah. Sekarang Chichiue ada di bawah."

Kantuk Naruto lenyap, dia pun mengambil jaket yang tergeletak di lantai dan juga kantong peralatannya yang bernasib sama.

Keduanya turun dan menemukan ayah mereka sudah berganti pakaian dengan 'baju dinas' seperti saat beliau menjadi shinobi aktif dulu, "Chichiue!!"

"Naruto—Gaara, ada masalah besar." Yondaime menyabukkan kantung peralatan miliknya di pingang, "kami akan menuju perbatasan selatan. Kalian bisa ikut?"

"Tentu." Sahut keduanya kompak.

"Bagus." Yondaime lalu memberi instruksi pada Jonin dan Anbu yang mengawalnya. Sekejab mata, di ruangan itu kini hanya tinggal 3 orang itu saja, "Akatsuki mucul lagi. Sepertinya kali ini mereka serius."

"Akatsuki… jangan-jangan Itachi juga…."

Yondaime mengangguk, "menurut laporan yang ku terima memang begitu. Saat ini sudah 8 kompi menuju ke sana bersama dengan 5 kompi ninja medis. Kita harus segera kesana sebelum Akatsuki menerobos masuk ke wilayah desa."

Tidak bicara lagi, mereka bertiga pun melesat menuju ke perbatasan selatan. Naruto mengikuti ayahnya dengan tidak sabaran, dia memikirkan Sasuke yang sekarang bertugas di pos itu, "_Sasuke__—__bertahanlah hingga kami datang._"

Gaara mengeluarkan tanda ninjanya dan memakainya di kening, ini situasi yang sangat gawat. Bisa jadi Akatsuki akan menyadari kalau di Konoha ada 2 Jinchuuriki.

"Chichiue—apa tidak riskan kalau Chichiue turun tangan sendiri?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan pos selatan runtuh. Itu pos vital bagi Konoha. Lagipula—yang berurusan dengan mereka adalah anak-anak yang aku sayangi. Maan mungkin aku diam berpangku tangan di balik meja." Yondaime berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon dan mengeluarkan 2 bilah kunai dengan 3 mata tajam seperti ujung trisula, "bawa ini—kalau kalian membutuhkanku, lepas saja mantra di kertas yang terlilit di pegangannya."

"Ini apa?" Naruto memandang heran pada senjata yang baru pertama dia lihat.

"Kau akan tahu kegunaannya nanti." Yondaime memandang kedua pemuda dihadapannya, "Jangan bertindak gegabah, ingat—tujuan mereka adalah Bijuu dalam tubuh kalian, kita tidak tahu cara apa yang akan mereka pakai, jadi—tetap waspada."

"BAIK!!"

Yondaime mengangguk puas, "kita pergi." Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dan memacu langkah secepat yang mereka bisa.

Sesampainya di pos selatan, mereka disambut dengan pemandangan bagai neraka. Puluhan shinobi Konoha tergeletak entah hidup atau mati. Para ninja medis sibuk merawat yang luka-luka. Lalu di medan pertempuran di depan sana, tampak 4 orang berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah yang menandakan kalau mereka adalah anggota Akatsuki.

Keempat orang itu melawan pasukan Konoha yang jumlahnya berlipat kali dari mereka, namun mereka seperti menghadapi seekor semut saja.

"Kita berpencar di sini. Kalian back-up dari belakang."

"SIAP!!"

Yondaime melesat ke depan sementara Gaara dan Naruto menuju ke sisi kanan dimana kerusakannya paling parah. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru, lalu dia menemukan sahabatnya itu terduduk lemas dengan luka parah…. Di hadapan Itachi.

"SASUKE!!!" Naruto memapah Sasuke, dia terkejut melihat Kubiwa dari Orochimaru yang sudah disegel oleh Yondaime-Sama, kini terlepas dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, "Sasuke—Sasuke bertahanlah!!!!" namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak bereaksi, seakan dia berada di dimensi yang lain. Naruto memandang tajam pada Itachi, "KAU—BRENGSEK!!!"

Gaara menahan lengan Naruto yang hendak menyerang Itachi, "jangan ceroboh!!" dia mengeluarkan kunainya, saat ini sebisa mungkin dia tidak mau menggunakan Shukaku sebagai senjatanya. Seandainya bisa….

"Kau—si Jinchuuriki Kyubi itu…." Itachi berdiri dengan angkuhnya, "ayo lawan aku—gantikan adikku yang bodoh itu."

"JANGAN HINA DIA!!!" Naruto berteriak berang dan mencabut kunainya, "KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!" Naruto membelah diri menjadi puluhan, dan serempak menyerang Itachi, Gaara pun tidak kuasa menahannya. Namun seluruh bunshin itu pun bisa dengan mudah dilenyapkan oleh Itachi.

"Apa cuma segitu kemampuanmu?"

Saat itu Chakra Naruto melonjak pesat.

"NARUTOOO!!!"

"JANGAN CEGAH AKU!!" bentak Naruto, "Gaara jaga Sasuke saja!!" dan Naruto pun bertransformasi menjadi Kyubi berekor 3.

"_Gawat__—__kalau begini Kyubi bisa lepas kendali._" Gaara membawa Sasuke menjauh karena tanah di sekeliling Naruto berubah panas seakan terbakar lava. Pertarungan sengit pun tidak bisa dielakkan.

Gaara membawa Sasuke pada salah seorang tim medis di tempat itu. Perhatiannya terpecah antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Saat itu tiba-tiba pasir menyelimuti tempat itu dan sedetik kemudian terjadilah sebuah ledakan dahsyat di belakangnya.

Gaara berbalik dan melihat salah seorang anggota Akatsuki melayang di udara dengan menaiki burung aneh, "Ck sial—" Gaara berdiri, "aku titipkan Sasuke di sini. Jaga dia." katanya pada seorang dari tim medis.

Anggota tim medis itu mengangguk dan segera merawat Sasuke. Gaara memadatkan pasir untuk dia jadikan pijakan dan mengejar Akatsuki di atas sana.

"Hmm—aku tidak tahu orang Konoha bisa mengendalikan pasir hmm…. Apa hubungan kalian dengan Suna yang membawa kemampuan ini, hmm?" anggota Akatsuki itu memasukkan sebelah tangan pada tas pinggangnya dan dia mengeluarkan burung-burung kecil di telapaknya.

"Kau tidak perlu informasi itu di alam baka."

Gaara pun akhirnya bertarung dengan mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya. Karena kali ini—Konoha ada di belakangnya….

"_Orang ini aneh._" Batin anggota Akatsuki bernama Deidara itu, "_mustahil ada orang yang bisa menggerakkan pasir sebebas itu, hmm__…_" Lalu sebuah seringai muncul diwajahnya, "_cuma ada 1 kemungkinan, hmm__…_ _Ichiabi hmm_?!"

Gaara mengelak saat sebuah bom berbentuk burung melesat ke arahnya. Diikuti puluhan bom serupa. Tanpa bisa Gaara kendalikan, Zettai Bougyo segera mengelilinginya dan melindunginya dari ledakan, "_dia jadi serius__…__. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu kalau aku juga Jinchuuriki. Ini berbahaya untuk yang dibawah._"

Gaara memancing Deidara supaya mereka menjauh dari tempat itu dan berhenti di atas hutan perbatasan.

"Kau naif sekali, bocah. Kau tidak mau ada koban lagi hmm?" Deidara tertawa, "kau Jinchuuriki yang setipe dengan Jinchuuriki Kyubi itu hmm. Sama bodohnya."

Gaara memandang tajam pada Deidara, dia mengangkat sebelah tanganya dan tanah yang ada di sekitar wilayah itu terangkat dan berubah jadi pasir yang berterbangan laksana awan, "itu oleh-oleh yang bagus untuk menuju ke neraka."

Sebuah cakar besar menyerang Deidara bertubi-tubi. Ledakan demi ledakan terjadi tapi pasir Gaara sama sekali tidak bergeming. sekali kesempatan, Gaara berhasil menangkap lengan Deidara dan Gaara pun melumatkannya dengan pasir. Tubuh Deidara jatuh menembus rimbunnya dedaunan.

BLAR!!! Sebuah ledakan maha dahsyat terjadi di tempat Naruto berada tadi. Gaara pun segera menuju ke tempatnya semula. Sesampainya disana, Gaara menemukan sosok Naruto yang belum pernah dia lihat. Chakra Naruto bahkan terasa sampai ke tempat Gaara berpijak sekarang. 6 ekor Kyubi tampak di tubuh Naruto.

"Celaka—dia benar-benar hilang kendali." Gaara mengawasi sekeliling, lalu dia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia lihat Yondaime sedang bertarung dengan seorang anggota Akatsuki yang tampaknya menguasai Kugutsu no Jutsu seperti Kankurou, saat itu Gaara melihat kalau anggota Akatsuki itu hanya menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk melawan Yondaime. Dan tangannya yang sebelah mengarah pada…. Itachi….

Gaara melihat kalau Naruto melawan Itachi yang sama sekali tidak tampak dikontrol sebagai boneka Kugutsu, "ini aneh. Aku harus memberitahu ini pada Chichiue." Gaara melompat turun dari pasirnya dan mendarat tepat di sebelah ayahnya itu.

"Gaara—kenapa kau disini?"

Gaara melihat tubuh Yondaime sudah babak belur. Lalu, sambil bersamaan menghindari serangan dari anggota Akatsuki itu, Gaara memberitahu 'penemuan'nya pada ayahnya itu.

"…. Dikendalikan? Bagaimana mungkin." Yondaime menunduk saat sebuah sabetan pedang meluncur ke arahnya, "sejak tadi aku melawan orang ini."

Gaara ikut menunduk saat sabetan lain mengarah padanya, "dia hanya melawan Chichiue dengan 1 tangan."

"APAAAA!!!" Yondaime tiba-tiba berdiri dan menghancurkan boneka kugutsu yang sejak tadi menyerangnya, dengan sekali pukul, "dia meremehkanku rupanya."

Gaara memandang 5 boneka kugutsu yang tampak tangguh ada di depannya, "—_Sejak tadi Chichiue melawan mereka semua__…_."

"Baiklah—aku bereskan dia secepatnya dan menuju ke tempat Naruto." Yondaime membentuk sebuah In, "TAJUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!" ratusan duplikat Yondaime memenuhi tempat itu, "Aku akan serius mulai sekarang."

Zettai Bougyo mengelilingi Gaara dan melindunginya dari serpihan-serpihan boneka Kugutsu yang dihancurkan Yondaime. Baru kali ini dia lihat kehebatan ayahnya dalam medan laga, "_Chichiue memang hebat_." Gumam Gaara melihat ayahnya berhasil menghancurkan semua boneka ninja itu dan kini berhadapan 1 lawan satu dengan si pengendali kugutsu.

Meski Yondaime sangatlah kuat, tapi anggota Akatsuki itu mampu menandingi Yondaime, bahkan mematahkan beberapa Jutsu-nya.

Di tengah kekaguman Gaara, tiba-tiba dia merasakan hantaman Chakra panas dari belakangnya. dia berbalik dan terkejut melihat kalau saat ini Kyubi telah menampakkan 7 ekornya, "_gawat_—_kalau ini dibiarkan... Naruto bisa..._"

"RASENGAN!!!" Ledakan dahsyat terjadi dan membuat tanah di sekitar tempat itu berubah bentuk, "SIAL!! Ternyata ini juga boneka." Yondaime memandang sosok di balik mantel Akatsuki yang ternyata merupakan boneka kayu kugutsu, "dimana sosok aslinya?" Yondaime mencari ke sekeliling, tapi dia terpaku saat melihat sosok Naruto yang saat ini di cengkram oleh pasir Gaara.

"CHICHIUE!! NARUTO SEMAKIN TIDAK TERKONTROL!!!" Gaara setengah mati menahan Naruto yang berontak, sementara itu Gaara melihat kalau Itachi tiba-tiba berhenti menyerang dan tampak seperti boneka saja.

Yondaime menghampiri Gaara, "tahan dia sebentar!!" dia melakukan In untuk Fuuin no Jutsu yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menekan Chakra. Saat itu seorang Anbu datang, "bagus kau ada di sini, Yamato. Amankan Itachi, Juga orang-orang di radius 50 meter dariku. Ini akan jadi sesuatu yang gawat."

Anbu ber'nama tugas' Yamato itu mengangguk, dan dia segera melaksanakan perintah Hokage. Dengan Jutsu kayu yang dia kuasai, Yamato membawa tubuh Itachi dan mengevakuasi siapapun yang ada di sana.

Gaara sendiri tidak bergeming, dia tahu tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya selama Shukaku ada di dalam dirinya. Saat itu dia menyadari kalau semua anggota Akatsuki yang lain telah melarikan diri. Gaara tidak mau ambil pusing, yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah kondisi Naruto yang mana Chakranya mulai membakar apa yang bisa dia bakar.

"Gaara—Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Gaara mengerti saat melihat lengan baju Yondaime mulai terbakar, "Suna no Yoroi." Gaara menggerakkan pasirnya untuk melindungi sekujur tubuh ayahnya.

Tak seberapa lama kemudian, muncullah sebuah Chakra luar biasa dari lingkaran segel di tangan kanan Yondaime, "Shunshin no Jutsu!!" sekejab mata, Yondaime sudah berada di depan Naruto. Gaara melepas pasir dari tubuh Naruto dan Yondaime pun langsung melesatkan segel di tangannya pada tubuh Naruto.

Desiran Chakra Kyubi mulai masuk kembali dalam tubuh Naruto. Tapi tekanan dari Chakra merah itu masih terasa menakutkan. Orang-orang berlindung di balik tanah yang terbelah akibat pertempuran untuk menghindari panas yang mampu membakar apapun itu. Setelah Chakra Yondaime terserap habis dalam segel, dia dan Naruto pun ambruk bersamaan.

"CHICHIUE!! NARUTO!!!" Gaara, yang tidak terluka sedikitpun karena Zettai Bougyo, berlari menuju 2 orang yang terkapar di tanah. Beberapa anggota medis datang dan membantu.

"Biar kami periksa." kata serang ninja medis wanita berambut coklat panjang. Dia meminta Gaara untuk menyingkir.

Gaara memberi ruang untuk mereka memeriksa 2 anggota keluarganya itu. Lalu dia melihat beberapa temannya datang. Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Lee dan Shikamaru, "kalian—ada disini juga rupanya."

"Ya—kami datang tidak lama setelah kalian." Kata Sakura, "Aku sudah lihat kondisi Sasuke, kata Rin-San dia tidak apa. Luka dalamnya parah tapi tidak fatal. Meskipun dia harus istirahat total selama 1 bulan." jelasnya.

"... Rin-San? Siapa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Itu dia." Sakura menunjuk gadis yang memeriksa Yondaime, "Rin- San itu mantan muridnya Hokage-Sama, temannya Kakashi Sensei juga. Dia ninja medis yang sangat hebat. Luka-luka kami sudah dia obati semua."

Gaara baru sadar kalau orang-orang di depannya tidak terluka meski pakaian dan penampilan mereka acak-acakkan. Berarti yang bernama Rin itu adalah ninja yang kuat dan hebat.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." kata Neji tiba-tiba, "aku sudah sering dengar dari shinobi yang lain. Tapi—aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kau ini sungguh tidak pernah terluka di setiap pertenpuran."

"Neji benar, aku lihat tadi caramu bertarung dengan Akatsuki itu. Separuh hutan luluh jadi pasir." Sahut Lee.

"Aku berencana untuk meluluhkan semuanya." canda Gaara dengan wajah datar, "tapi ku hentikan sebelum Suna menuntut."

Semua yang ada di sana tersenyum geli.

"Tapi, aku tadi sempat tidak bisa bergerak saat melihat Hokage-Sama melawan Akatsuki. Beliau luar biasa. Sampai aku mengira kecepatan dan kekuatannya itu mungkin tidak bisa ditandingi oleh master shinobi manapun." Kata Sakura sambil memandang sosok Yondaime yang masih ditangani tim medis.

"Itulah kenapa ia dijuluki Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou (The Yellow Flash of Konoha)." Ujar Shikamaru, "bahkan kabarnya para tetua Konoha telah menurunkan Jutsu kuno dari Shodaime (1st) Hokage pada beliau."

"Kau benar-benar beruntung, Gaara." Neji memandang 'teman perpustakaannya' itu, "diasuh dan dididik oleh shinobi sehebat Yondaime-Sama."

Gaara tersenyum sekilas, "andai kalian tahu sifat sebenarnya. Dia itu sama sekali tidak berbeda dari anaknya."

Sakura yang memang akrab dengan keluarga itu hanya tertawa diikuti pandangan 'benarkah?' dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Uhk!!" Gaara limbung dan mencengkram dadanya.

Lee menahannya, "kenapa?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak apa. Hanya lelah ku rasa. Hari ini aku memakai Shukaku di luar batas." Dia duduk di sebuah batu yang 'selamat', dibantu oleh Lee.

"Cha--Chakranya Gaara-San..." Hinata yang sejak tadi membisu akhirnya bicara setelah melihat aliran Chakra Gaara yang tidak teratur dengan Byakugan-nya.

Neji melakukan yang sama dengan adik sepupunya itu, "Chakramu kacau, biar kupanggil seseorang."

"Tidak usah." Cegah Gaara. dia merogoh tas peralatannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang berisi segel yang sama dengan yang ada di ruang bawah tanah rumahnya.

"Gaara—Itu..." Sakura memandang Gaara.

Tanpa memberi penjelasan, Gaara menempelkan segel itu di punggung tangannya. Segera segel itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Gaara, "jangan panik, ini hanya cara untuk menormalkan Chakra-ku lagi." kata Gaara setelah melihat raut wajah semua selain Sakura.

Neji dan Hinata melihat dengan Byakugan mereka, "ternyata benar," kata Neji, "tapi kenapa harus memakai segel rumit seperti itu?"

"Sistem kerja Chakra milikku berbeda dengan kalian, sama halnya dengan Naruto. Dalam tubuh kami mengalir 2 buah Chakra yang berbeda dan nyaris mustahil untuk disatukan. Karenanya segel macam ini dibutuhkan."

Sakura memandang Naruto di kejauhan, "jadi—kali ini dia yang akan berada 'di sana'?" tanya Sakura tanpa memberi petunjuk pada teman-temannya tentang kata 'di sana'.

Gaara mengangguk, "mungkin lebih lama dariku..."

2 hari setelah kejadian itu, Konoha memulai pembangunan pos pengawasan yang baru, meski pekerjaan menjadi lebih susah karena bentuk tanah berubah total, plus sebuah padang pasir 'mini' di tengah hutan yang menjadikan pemandangan tampak ganjil. Konoha kehilangan kekuatan tempur cukup drastis, dan ini membeuat tingkat kewaspadaan Konoha diperkuat 3 kali lipat di setiap pos, bahkan hingga ke pos-pos kecil di pedalaman,

Sedangkan untuk shinobi yang terluka parah, RS bahkan kewalahan menanganinya hingga dikirimlah para Anbu untuk mencari sang ninja medis legendaris yang juga merupakan salah satu dari Sannin Konoha, Tsunade. Namun semua tahu itu bukanlah pencarian yang mudah, karena Tsunade telah menghilang dari desa puluhan tahun yang lalu. Namun bukan Konoha namanya jika kehilangan harapan untuk menemukan orang yang dulunya pernah disebut-sebut sebagai wanita tercantik dan terkuat di 5 negara besar shinobi.

"Gaara." Sakura membawa sekeranjang buah saat dia pergi ke RS, dia berpapasan dengan Gaara di Lobby depan, "bagaimana keadaan Yondaime-Sama?"

"Chichiue tidak apa, hanya butuh proses memulihkan stamina saja. Selain itu semua normal." kata Gaara yang sedang membeli minuman kaleng di mesin otomatis, "kau mau menjenguk Sasuke?"

Sakura mengangguk, "kata Rin-San dia seperti mengalami halusinasi. sadar namun seperti terkurung di dunia lain." wajah gadis itu tampak lesu, "Sasuke juga tidak merespon siapapun yang ada di dekatnya."

Gaara jadi teringat informasi yang dia dapat dari Yamato, "Kau tahu keadaan Itachi sekarang?"

Sakura menggeleng.

Gaara membuka kaleng yang keluar dari mesin itu, "para Anbu pengawas di penjara khusus bilang kalau sejak kemarin dia tiba-tiba saja terus berteriak histeris. di sekujur tubuhnya terdapat berbagai macam jenis segel yang mengontrol gerak tubuh bahkan pikirannya. Sejak saat itu tim khusus medis mencoba untuk melepas segel itu namun gagal."

"... Tapi—untuk apa segel itu di tubuh Itachi? Bukankah dia anggota Akatsuki jga."

"Akatsuki—Sepertinya mereka juga terlibat dalam insiden klan Uchiha." kata Gaara sambil memandang kaleng minuman yang dia bawa, "Chichiue menduga kalau sejak awal Itachi tidak lebih selain sebagai boneka Akatsuki."

Sakura tampak ngeri, "tapi kenapa--kenapa mereka mengejar klan Uchiha? Menyisakan Sasuke sendiri... itu kejam."

Gaara mengajak Sakura duduk di sebuah bangku di lobby itu, "kau tahu 'kan kalau Orochimaru adalah mantan anggota Akatsuki? Dan saat ini dia mengincar tubuh Sasuke untuk medium Tensei no Jutsu?"

Sakura mengangguk dalam diam.

"Menurut Chichiue, mereka menjadikan klan Uchiha sebagai 'umpan' untuk memancing Orochimaru keluar dengan menyisakan Sasuke. Tubuh Klan Uchiha terkenal istimewa karena mereka dianugrahi bakat alam, yaitu Sharingannya. Sharingan akan mampu beradaptasi dengan jenis Chakra macam apapun, bahkan pergerakan Chakra yang tipis pun tidak akan luput dari mata itu. Karenanya Sharingan mampu melihat 'masa depan' untuk sesaat." Gaara meminum isi kalengnya, "Karena itu, tubuh klan Uchiha adalah wadah sempurna untuk Tensi no Jutsu. Orochimaru pasti akan tergiur karena tahu Sasuke adalah sisa dari Klan Uchiha yang ternama itu."

"Jadi Akatsuki—hanya memanfaatkan seluruh klan Uchiha... Itachi dan Sasuke… hanya untuk memancing Orochimaru keluar? Ini—kejam sekali. mereka tidak berperasaan." suara Sakura mulai serak, "hanya untuk menemukan 1 orang, mereka membinasakan klan Uchiha—dengan memakai anggota klan itu sendiri." gadis itu pun mulai menangis.

"Akatsuki dan Orochimaru... apapun dan siapapun mereka—aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka berbuat seenaknya di Konoha ini" Gaara melemparkan kaleng kosong di tangannya yang langsung masuk ke tong sampah dengan sukses.

Sakura mengeringkan wajahnya, "A—aku ke kamar Sasuke dulu, ya. Sampaikan salamku pada Yondaime-Sama."

Gaara membiarkan Sakura pergi, dia berdiri dan hendak menuju ke kamar ayahnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat pintu kaca RS itu terbuka, "Iruka Sensei."

Iruka mendekati Gaara, "Bagus bertemu kau disini." Iruka tampak lelah dengan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, "Pulanglah!! Naruto mencarimu."

Gaara terkejut, "Naruto—dia sudah sadar?"

Iruka mengangguk, "biar aku yang sampaikan ini pada Hokage-Sama, kau pulanglah!"

"Baik. Terima Kasih, Sensei." Gaara pun segera meninggalkan RS dan menuju ke rumah. Dia pun turun ke ruang bawah tanah dan melihat para ninja medis yang bertugas memasang Fuuin no Jutsu berkumpul di depan ruang berpintu besi itu. Salah satunya adalah Rin yang kini menghampiri Gaara.

"Naruto sudah pulih, masuklah." kata Rin lembut.

Gaara mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam ruangan segi lima itu, "Naruto," dia mendekati sosok yang terbaring lemah di tengah batu besar dan berselimutkan mantra-mantra kuno yang rumit.

Naruto menoleh pada Gaara, dia tersenyum sekenanya, "tidak aku kira—aku bakal ada di sini."

Gaara duduk di sebelah Naruto, "rasakan. Makanya, belajar atur emosimu." Gaara masih melihat beberapa luka Naruto masih belum menutup, padahal biasanya luka separah apapun akan sembuh dalam 1 malam, "bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Buruk. Badanku rasanya berat."

"Jelas saja. Puluhan mantra menempel padamu." Gaara memandang Naruto, "Istirahatlah, sebentar lagi kau akan keluar dari sini."

Naruto mengangguk, "—Chichiue gimana? Sasuke juga."

"Chichiue tidak apa. Hanya butuh beberapa waktu untuk memulihkan staminanya. Lalu Sasuke juga tidak apa. Lukanya parah tapi tidak fatal. dia harus istirahat total 1 bulan." jelas Gaara yang memilih untuk tidak mengatakan kondisi Sasuke yang sebenarnya, kalau tidak, dia yakin Naruto bakal kabur.

"Begitu." Naruto memandang Langit-langit ruangan yang tinggi itu, "aku sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Kau bisa ceritakan padaku?"

"Akan aku beritahu, tapi tidak sekarang, aku mau kau istirahat sampai kau benar-benar pulih, setelahnya, baru aku akan cerita."

"Gaara galak." Naruto memasang wajah melas.

Gaara tidak terpengaruh, "aku tinggalkan kau dulu," dia bersiap pergi.

"EEEEH!! MAU PERGI??!! JANGAN DOONK!!!" Pinta naruto sambil menahan tangan Gaara, "temani aku sebentar lagi. Sebentaaar saja."

Gaara memandang Naruto.

"Sebentaaaar saja." Ulang Naruto, "sampai aku tidur. Ya?!"

Kalah oleh permintaan yang lebih tepat disebut paksaan itu, Gaara pun duduk lagi, "baiklah—sampai kau tidur."

Naruto terllihat senang, "hehehehehe—makasih."

Gaara menyibak poni Naruto, "tidurlah."

Naruto memejamkan mata dan tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk tidur dengan pulas. Setelah yakin Naruto tidak akan terbangun, Gaara pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Rin.

"Sedang tidur." Gaara memandang semua ninja medis yang ada di hadapannya, lalu dia membungkukkan badannya, "terima kasih kalian sudah menyembuhkannya."

Rin menepuk bahu Gaara, "untuk membuat 1 Fuuin no Jutsu yang setara dengan kemampuan Sensei saja masih dibutuhkan lebih dari 10 orang ahli Ninjutsu medis. Penyembuhan ini berlangsung lancar karena sebelumnya segel Fuuin sudah terpasang di batu itu. Kami sama sekali tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berarti."

Gaara menggeleng dan menegakkan badannya, "tanpa kalian, segel di batu itu pun bukan apa-apa." katanya, "aku akan pergi ke RS, tolong jaga dia." Gaara membungkuk sekilas dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Mereka tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang menyenangkan, bukan?" Rin tersenyum, mengawasi Gaara hingga sosoknya hilang di ujung anak tangga.

"Kau benar, Rin." kata salah seorang anggota tim medis di sana, "rasanya jadi sedikit bersalah karena prasangka kami di masa lalu."

Rin tersenyum, "sejak semula aku yakin kalau Sensei tidak akan pernah membawa Konoha pada bahaya. Di lihat sekarang, jusru merekalah yang paling kuat menggenggam Tekad Api dari seluruh shinobi Konoha yang ada." dia memandang pintu besi yang terbuka sedikit itu dan menampakkan sosok Naruto, "jalan mereka akan semakin berat. Dan kita ada—untuk membantu mereka."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Menunggu selama lebih dari 2 minggu, akhirnya tim pencari Tsunade kembali dengan membawa hasil yang memuaskan. mereka berhasil menemukan Tsunade dan membawanya kembali ke kampung halaman. Yondaime siap di kantornya untuk menyambut kedatangan shinobi setingkat dengan Sennin Jiraiya itu. Gaara pun ada alam kantor itu bersama dengan beberapa Tetua Konoha.

Pintu Ruangan itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang wanita cantik dan seorang gadis yang membawa seekor babi. Mereka berhenti di depan meja Yondaime yang telah berdiri.

Yondaime membungkuk dan memberi salam, "senang melihat anda baik-baik saja, Tsunade-Sensei."

Gaara benar-benar terkejut begitu tahu kalau Tsunade itu masih sangat muda. Padahal, kalau dia 1 angkatan dengan Sennin Jiraiya, seharusnya usianya sudah 50 tahun lebih sekarang. tapi di lihat dari sudut manapun, dia tampak tidak lebih dari 30 tahun.

"Hoo—Jadi bocah muridnya si Jiraiya itu yang menjadi Hokage, hebat juga kau." Kata Tsunade.

Yondaime memberi isyarat diam pada seorang tetua yang akan interupsi atas sikap Tsunade. Yondaime tersenyum, "saya tersanjung atas pujian itu. Tapi—saat ini yang saya inginkan bukan itu."

Tsunade meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja Hokage dan menatap lekat Yondaime, "kau berani mengusik kehidupanku dan membawaku kemari hanya untuk menyembuhkan bocah-bocah konyol di sini? Jangan bercanda. Aku datang kemari hanya untuk mengatakan ini padamu."

Yondaime tidak gentar meski sorot mata Tsunade mengisyaratkan 'ku cincang kau kalau berani bicara lagi', "lalu apa Sensei berencana untuk melarikan diri seumur hidup? Meninggalkan tanah yang telah dilindungi oleh Kakek, Ayah, Adik dan orang terpenting bagi anda? Apa anda akan terus mengkhianati keyakinan mereka bahwa suatu saat Konoha akan memiliki anda sebagai penjaganya?"

Tsunade mencengkram kerah baju Yondaime. Gaara hendak maju tapi di tahan oleh Yondaime. Tsunade menatap tajam pada pria yang di dalam ingatannya hanyalah seorang bocah, "jangan—kau singgung tentang mereka."

"Dan berarti mencoreng kehormatan mereka sebagai Shinobi hebat yang pernah ada di Konoha? Anda meminta aku untuk menghina mereka dengan melupakan mereka? Tidak, Sensei. Dalam ingatan saya semua jelas seakan baru terjadi kemarin. Dan tidak sedetik pun saya berniat untuk melupakan mereka. Melupakan harta berharga yang menjadi bukti eksistansi Konoha." Yondaime tersenyum pada Tsunade, "Saya yakin—bahwa Sensei pun, tidak pernah melupakan mereka."

Tsunade memandang bola mata biru Yondaime, "bocah sepertimu—berani menasehatiku?!" tiba-tiba dia tersenyum dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Yondaime, "menarik. Menarik sekali, bocah. Akan aku lihat sampai sejauh mana kepercayaanmu pada bocah-bocah Konoha ini." Tsunade berbalik, "Shizune!!"

"Ya." Gadis di belakang Tsunade itu merespon cepat.

"Kita akan bekerja keras hari ini."

"Siap!!"

Dan kedua orang itu pun keluar dari ruangan diikuti oleh Tetua Konoha. Begitu pintu tertutup, Yondaime langsung terduduk di kursinya.

"Chichiue."

"Haa—dia tetap saja menyeramkan," kata Yondaime, "ku pikir aku bakal benar-benar dihajar." dia bertukar pandang dengan anaknya, "jangan cari gara-gara dengannya. kalau tidak, ku rasa Shukaku juga tidak kan berkutik di depannya."

Gaara jadi heran, sebenarnya—kekuatan macam apa yang dimiliki wanita bernama Tsunade itu hingga Yondaime yang tersohor sebagai shinobi terkuat di 5 negara itu sampai terlihat lemas hanya dengan adu mulut saja. Tapi Gaara menyimpan kata-kata ayahnya itu dalam hati. Dan dia juga harus mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto walau Gaara yakin tidak akan mempan. Naruto itu tipe yang gampang mencari musuh.

"Dengan adanya beliau, kekuatan fisik Konoha akan meningkat. Gaara, kau pulanglah dulu. Aku akan menyusulnya ke RS."

Gaara menggeleng, "aku ikut dengan Chihiue saja."

"Ah—baiklah kalau begitu." Lalu Yondaime pun keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan mengikuti Tsunade hingga ke RS. Di sana ia diberi tahu kalau Tsunade berada di ruang dimana Sasuke di rawat.

"Chichiue, apa benar dia itu ninja medis terhebat yang pernah ada?" tanya Gaara sangsi, "apa benar dia bisa menyembuhkan Sasuke dan membebaskan Itachi?"

Yondaime tersenyum, "yakinlah!!"

Gaara tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengagguk. Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang dari tim medis yang bertugas merawat Sasuke, dia melapor pada Yondaime.

"Hokage-Sama, kondisi Uchiha Sasuke sudah pulih total. Kubiwa dari Orochimaru pun telah menghilang secara sempurna."

"Bagus. Kau sudah katakan tentang Itachi pada beliau?"

"Sudah. Saat ini beliau bersama asistennya sedang menuju ke penjara khusus."

"Begitu. Aku akan menyusulnya." Kata Yondaime, lalu dia memandang Gaara, "kau ikut?"

Gaara, yang masih cukup terpana akan kabar yang dia dengar, menggeleng, "Aku—temui Sasuke dulu." Katanya.

"Kalau kau pulang, tahan Naruto di rumah, aku akan membawa Tsunade Sensei menemuinya." Dan kemudian Yondaime bersama anggota tim medis itu pun meninggalkan RS sementara Gaara berjalan ke instalasi khusus tempat Sasuke dirawat.

Gaara masuk dalam kamar Sasuke dan menemukan dia sudah duduk dan tampak segar bugar seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Lalu di sampingnya ada Sakura yang sepertinya sudah puas menangis dan sudah bisa tersenyum menyambut Gaara.

"Kau datang." Kata Sakura.

"Ya—aku baru dengan kabarnya." Gaara memandang Sasuke, "sepertinya kau sehat sekali."

"Begitulah. Seperti terbebas dari lilitan rantai besi."

"Tsunade-Sama benar-benar luar biasa. Dia bisa menyembuhkan luka dan kutukan hanya dalam beberapa detik saja." Mata Sakura berbinar, agaknya dia menemukan sosok 'wanita sejati' pada Tsunade.

"Sepertinya disini sudah beres. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Aku harus mencari Naruto. Entah dimana anak itu."

Sakura tertawa pelan, "carii saja di Ichiraku, ramen 'kan lebih manjur untuknya dibanding obat macam apapun."

"…. Kau benar." Gaara memandang ke luar jendela, hujan mulai turun, "sebaiknya aku bergegas. Sampai nanti. " Gaara pun meningglkan RS. Dia mengambil 2 buah payung yang yang ada di sebelah pintu keluar, 1 dipakainya untuk melindungi diri dari guyuran hujan yang sedikit menyejukkan musim panas di Konoha, dan yang lain dia bawakan untuk Naruto.

Gaara menuju ke Ichiraku, dan benarlah, dia menemukan Naruto, "Chichiue memintamu pulang." Gaara menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Gaara—kau bikin aku kaget." Naruto menelan ramen di mulutnya, "tadi kau bilang Chichiue menyuruhku pulang? Kenapaaa—ini kan masih sore."

"Ada seseorang yang ingin dipertemukan denganmu."

"Eee—siapa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Dia akan memperkuat segel Kyubi sehingga kau tidak akan lepas kontrol lagi."

"Eeehh—mana ada orang yang bisa membuat Fuin lebih kuat dari Chichiue." Naruto menghabiskan sisa isi mangkuknya.

Gaara merogoh sakunya dan mengluarkan uang untuk membayar ramen Naruto, "ada. Dan aku sudah bertemu dengan dia. Sekarang, pulang!"

"Baiklah baiklah—dasar pemaksa." Naruto berdiri, "terima kasih ramennya, paman." Naruto melambai pada paman pemilik kedai Ichiraku. Dia membuka payung yang diberikan Gaara padanya dan mereka berjalan pulang beriringan, "memang dia itu orang yang seperti apa? Kuat? Masa lebih kuat dari Chichiue? Aku tidak percaya."

"Dia seorang wanita. Tapi—kusarankan kau tidak mencari gara-gara dengannya. Chichiue saja takut padanya."

"EEEH!! Chichiue takut? Ga mungkiiiin." Naruto memandang Gaara tidak percaya.

Gaara melirik 'adik'nya itu, "terserah. Tapi kalau kau cari ribut, aku tidak akan bicara padamu 1 tahun."

"KAU INI GALAK BANGET SIH!!!" protes Naruto nyaring, "masa pake ngancem ga ngomong setahun??!!!"

"Supaya kau benar-benar menurut padaku, adik kecil."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan memasang muka paling angker.

"Aku serius. Dia bukan orang sembarangan. Dia adalah salah satu dari Sannin Konoha, setara dengan Sennin Jiraiya."

Naruto berhenti mendadak, "Sannin…." Mukanya berubah pucat, "KENAPA HARUS SALAH SATU DARI MEREKAAAAA??? AKU PUNYA NASIB BURUK DENGAN MEREKA." Teriak Naruto putus asa, "PERTAMA SI ERO (mesum) SENNIN ITU, DIA SUKA SEKALI MEMBUATKU BABAK BELUR. LALU SI ULAR LICIK ITU. SEKARANG MUNCUL YANG TERAKHIR!!! AKU TIDAK AKAN SELAMAAAAT!!!!" jeritnya histeris.

"…. Makanya—untuk membuat 1 hubungan baik, kau jangan cari perkara dengannya."

Naruto terdiam sebantar, dan kemudian mengangguk pasrah, "baiklah—aku janjiii…."

Mereka pun melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju ke rumah. Rumah besar itu masih kosong, sepertinya Yondaime masih berada di penjara khusus. 2 pemuda sebaya itu pun menghabiskan waktu dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Gaara mengambil buku yang dia pinjam dari perpus dan membacanya dengan tenang, sedangkan Naruto merebahkan diri di sofa dan membaca komik koleksinya sambil memakan cemilan.

Sekitar pukul 6 sore, berarti 2 jam waktu menunggu mereka, akhirnya Yondaime datang bersama Tsunade dan tangan kanannya, Shizune juga babi yang ternyata bernama Ton Ton. Gaara dan Naruto langsung menepi begitu Yondaime mempersilahkan Tsunade duduk.

"Ini adalah kedua putraku, Naruto dan Gaara. Mereka…."

"Ya ya—aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu informasi." Kata Tsunade menyela Yondaime, "lalu yang mana yang perlu ku tangani?" Tsunade memandang kedua 'bocah' di depannya, "kau yang berambut kuning..." dia memberi isyarat 'mendekatlah' pada Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya.

Dengan patuh Naruto mendekat.

Saat itu, secepat kilat, Tsunade tiba-tiba menekan titik segel Kyubi dengan kelima jarinya. Tubuh Naruto langsung roboh, dan Yondaime dengan sigap menahannya.

"NARUTO!!" Gaara menghampiri Naruto dengan cemas.

"Tidak apa, Gaara." Kata Yondaime menenangkan, "bawa dia ke kamarnya!"

"Tapi, Chichiue…." Ucapan Gaara terputus begitu melihat sorot mata Yondaime, "—baiklah. Aku ke atas dulu." Gaara pun memapah Naruto yang pingsan naik ke lantai 2.

Setalah sosok mereka tidak tampak lagi, Yondaime duduk di hadapan Tsunade, "Sensei—terima kasih banyak." Ia menundukkan kepalanya, "kami benar-benar tertolong."

"Hanya masalah kecil. Lagipula—aku penasaran, sudah seberapa 'besar' Konoha yang ada di bawah pimpinanmu ini." Tsunade bersandar pada badan sofa, "tidak ku sangka pulang ke Konoha bisa mengembalikan perasaan yang dulu hilang," dia tersenyum dan memandang seisi rumah itu, "kau merawat rumah ini dengan baik."

"… Tentu saja. Ini adalah rumah peninggalan Hokage sebelumnya." Yondaime memandang Tsunade, "Sensei—bisakah, anda terus berada di desa ini. Bersama kita jaga Konoha ini. Sekali lagi—menggenggam kepercayaan dari masa lalu."

Tsunade membisu. Dipandangnya bola mata biru Yondaime. Kilau jujur dan juga sedikit naif masih terbias di sana, sama sekali tidak berubah sejak dia masih kecil dulu.

"Ku mohon." Yondaime-Sama membungkukkan badannya, "kami butuh anda disini."

Tsunade menegakkan badannya, "apa pantas seorang Hokage memohon pada bawahannya?"

Yondaime mmenegakkan badan dan menampakkan raut wajah terkejut.

Tsunade tersenyum, "mulai saat ini —— mohon bantuannya, Yondaime-Sama."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Hujan kembali mengguyur Konoha keesokan harinya. Matahari menampakkan sedikit sinarnya di balik awan mendung yang menggantung. Musim panas menjadi musim yang tidak menentu tahun ini. Namun di tengah hujan deras macam ini, tak satu pun kegiatan Konoha terhenti.

"Chichiue—" Gaara dan Naruto masuk ke ruang kerja Yondaime.

"Oh, kalian berdua. Tumben kemari bersamaan." Kata Yondaime yang sedang membaca beberapa dokumen.

"Itu tidak penting." Kata Naruto, "kami dengar semalam Chichiue sudah mengintrogasi Itachi. Apa itu benar?" tanya Naruto tidak sabaran.

Yondaime meletakan dokumen di tangannya, "—itu benar."

"Lalu?" Gaara pun tampak penasaran.

"Yang kau katakan benar Gaara. Selama ini Itachi hayalah boneka kugutsu semata. Dengan kontrol dari orang bernama Sasori itu, Itachi tidak lebih dari sebuah alat." Yondaime memutar kursinya dan memandang air yang dengan derasnya membasahi Konoha, "kondisinya saat ini sangat labil. Dia—mengingat seluruh perbuatan yang telah dia lakukan dalam pengaruh itu. Ingatan tentang klannya—tentang Sasuke."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan marah, "Akatsuki benar-benar keterlaluan. Kejam sekali mereka." Kemarahannya meluap karena dia sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan klan Uchiha.

"Lalu—Sasuke?"

Yondaime membisu sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, "dia ikut denganku untuk menemui Itachi semalam. Namun—Itachi tidak menerima kehadiran Sasuke, karena baginya, dia adalah penyebab kesengsaraan adik semata wayangnya itu."

"…. Makanya Sasuke terlihat lesu tadi." Gumam Naruto, "lalu—apa Itachi bisa pulih? Apa—apa dia akan tetap dicap sebagai Nukenin?"

"Aku mencabut status Nukenin-nya atas persetujuan tetua. Namun—mengenai kondisi mentalnya, semua tergantung pada Itachi sendiri."

Yondaime berdiri dan berbalik memandang 2 putranya, "bantulah Sasuke—kenyataan ini melegakan sekaligus berat untuknya. "

Naruto dan Gaara mengangguk bersamaan.

Yondaime tersenyum, "aku titipkan mereka pada kalian." Ia mendekat dan menepuk pundak kedua remaja itu, "Oiya, aku hampir lupa. Untuk sementara ini, kalian jangan ganggu Sakura dulu, ya!"

"Kenapa, Chichiue? Ada masalah dengannya?" tanya Naruto heran.

Yondaime menggeleng, "mulai hari ini, dia akan menjadi murid dari Tsunade Sensei dan akan belajar ninja medis. Makanya, dia butuh konsentrasi tinggi. Jangan usik dia dengan masalah ini. Berjanji padaku!!"

"Hmm—Sakura-Chan bakal jadi ninja medis ya. Itu bagus, memang dia yang paling jago dalam pengaturan Chakra. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga gadis paling pintar di Konoha, pasti di bakal jadi lebih hebat dari Rin-San, atau bahkan Tsunade Baba."

"Naruto! Panggil dia dengan hormat." Kata Yondaime.

"Buu—habisnya dia itu lebih 'kejam' dari pada Ero Sennin. Masa mengobati orang kasar begitu," Naruto mengingat kejadian kemarin, "salah sedikit pasiennya malah koit."

Yondaime mengusap-usap kepala Naruto seakan dia baru berusia 10 tahun, "tapi kau merasa jauh lebih baik 'kan?"

"…. Iya sih. Terasa lebih ringan."

"Makanya, kau harus hormat padanya, bukan mencela." Ujar Gaara yang langsung dipelototi Naruto, "kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." Gaara mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dan menyeretnya, "sampai nanti malam, Chichiue."

Yondaime hanya tersenyum sebisanya melihat Naruto yang pasrah digeret oleh Gaara keluar ruangan, "_ya ampun__—__padahal mereka berdua waktu kecil itu menggemaskan sekali. Tidak bisa dipisahkan. Kenapa begitu dewasa malah jadi seperti anjing dan kucing begini. Keakraban yang aneh._"

Naruto memakai mantel hujannya sementara Gaara membuka payungnya. Mereka berjalan menembus lebatnya hujan pagi itu.

"Kita ke tempat Sasuke yuk. Sakura sedang sibuk, jadi dia pasti sendirian di RS." Ajak Naruto.

"Bukannya tadi kau sudah ke sana?"

"Iya. Cuma—aku tadi ga bicara sama dia. Habis, waktu aku mau masuk, aku lihat Sasuke murung banget. Makanya aku ga jadi masuk." Naruto membenahi tudung kepalanya.

Gaara mengikuti Naruto ke RS. Seberapa seringnya Gaara kesana, dia tetap saja tidak suka bau obat yang memenuhi gedung putih bertingkat 6 itu. Mereka lalu menuju kamar tempat Sasuke yang sudah dipindahkan ke kamar biasa. Meski saat ini kubiwa dan luka dalamnya sudah pulih, dia masih saja tertahan di RS. Kadang Gaara merasa kasihan padanya.

Mereka naik ke lantai 3 setelah menyimpan payung dan mantel masing-masing di loker depan. Begitu sampai di kamar Sasuke, mereka kaget melihat kamar itu kosong. Lalu seorang perawat bilang kalau Sasuke sedang pergi ke penjara khusus. Naruto dan Gaara pun segera menuju ke tempat dimana para buronan dan Nukenin ditahan.

"Ya—Sasuke ada di tempat Itachi. Dia baru saja masuk." Kata seorang penjaga penjara begitu Naruto dan Gaara sampai.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Kata Naruto saat mereka menaiki lift menuju ke bawah tanah, "Sasuke—mungkin marah kalau kita ke sini."

"Dia tidak akan marah. Percayalah padaku." Kata Gaara, "mungkin kalau ada kau, dia jadi bisa bicara dengan Itachi."

"…. Kenapa aku? Ada kau juga 'kan?" Naruto keluar duluan begitu lift berhenti. Bagian penjara khusus ini memang sedikit menyeramkan, gelap, dan hanya diterangi beberapa obor di koridornya. Sel-sel berpintu baja dan dilapisi segel penjaga tampak makin menyeramkan mengingat yang ada di dalamnya adalah buronan berkelas SS.

"Sasuke." Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk sendiri di depan sel khusus diantara yang khusus. Di balik 2 lapis pintu baja itu ada Itachi.

"…. Kalian berdua. Kenapa kesini?" wajah Sasuke tampak lesu.

"Soalnya kau tidak ada di RS. Makanya kami menyusul kesini." Kata Naruto, "kau sudah bertemu dengan Itachi?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "dengan segel sebanyak itu, aku tidak akan bisa membuka 1 pintu pun."

Naruto memandang segel-segel kuno yang terpasang di pintu itu, "Kalau begini—Cuma Chichiue yang bisa membukanya."

"—Kau ingin bertemu kakakmu?" tanya Gaara.

Sasuke diam dan hanya memandang Gaara dengan pandangan heran.

"Aku bertanya padamu, bukan pada tembok. Apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Gaara—jangan begi…."

"Ya, aku ingin bertemu denganya."

Naruto tidak segera menutup mulutnya yang masih terbuka karena belum menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dia memandang Gaara dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Aku—ingin bertemu dan bicara dengannya."

Gaara lalu berdiri di depan pintu itu, "aku yakin Itachi pun punya pikiran sama denganmu." Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berisi sebuah segel dan menempelkannya di sisi kanan pintu baja itu. Seluruh segel yang ada di pintu terserap ke dalam kertas itu.

"Gaara—bagaimana bisa?" Naruto memandang proses itu dengan takjub.

"Ini dari Chichiue. Dia yang mengajariku. Walau pintu ini penuh dengan segel, ada 1 titik terlemah yang menjadi pusat penjagaan ini. Aku yakin Itachi juga mengetahuinya. Dan kalau dia masih berada di dalam meski kesempatannya untuk kabur tebuka lebar—itu berarti dia tidak berniat pergi, 'kan? Dia pun terus menunggu… untuk bertemu denganmu, Sasuke."

Setelah seluruh segel itu terserap, 2 lapis pintu baja itu pun terbuka. Di baliknya ada sebuah lorong kecil yang diujungnya terdapat sebuah pintu kayu usang.

"Sasuke——" Naruto memandang Sasuke yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya, dia mengangguk pada teman masa kecilnya itu dan menyuruhnya masuk, "kami akan menunggu disini. Biarpun berjam-jam."

Akhirnya Sasuke masuk dalam lorong itu dan membuka pintu kayu di hadapannya kemudian menutupnya kembali. Lalu Gaara dan Naruto duduk di bangku tempat Sasuke duduk tadi.

"Semoga dengan ini keadaan jadi lebih baik, ya?!" Naruto bersandar pada dinding batu yang dingin, "kalau semuanya lancanr—mungkin Sasuke dan Itachi bisa hidup sebagai kakak adik lagi. Seperti mereka yang dulu."

"Aku yakin semua kan baik-baik saja." Gaara memandang obor yang menerangi kegelapan bawah tanah itu.

Mereka menunggu begitu lama, seakan waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Gaara mengira-ngira kalau mereka berada sudah hampir 3 jam berada di sana. Tapi Sasuke belum keluar juga. Naruto yang sejak tadi terkantuk-antuk karena bosan akhirnya tidur juga dengan bersandar di pundak Gaara.

Menghabiskan waktu, Gaara pun bermain-main dengan pasirnya dan membuat berbagai macam bentuk yang berbeda. Sejak mendapat Juuin dari Tsunade, kemampuannya mengendalikan Shukaku makin meningkat. Gaara tidak pernah merasa sesehat itu sebelumnya.

Beberapa belas menit kemudian, akhirnya pintu kayu itu terbuka lagi dan membuat bunyi berderit. Gaara membangunkan Naruto dan mereka berdua menghampiri Sasuke yang keluar dari sana. Tak seorang pun bertanya dan hanya menunggu sampai Sasuke bicara.

"…. Dengan ini—semua selesai." Kata Sasuke, "ternyata—aku juga tidak bisa membencinya." Sasuke tersenyum. Dia tampak jauh lebih sehat daripada waktu dia masuk tadi.

Naruto dan Gaara ikut lega, "Jadi jadi—dia akan keluar dari sini 'kan? Kalian akan bersama lagi 'kan?" tanya Naruto menggebu.

Sasuke mengangguk, "aku sudah katakan padanya kalau saat ini dia sudah menjadi anggota Konoha lagi. Dan kami juga—akan mengubur dalam-dalam masa lalu kami. Mulai saat ini—meski hanya berdua… kami akan membangkitkan klan Uchiha lagi."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "syukurlah. Kalau begitu—kita harus beritahu ini pada Chichiue. Ayo!!!"

Gaara dan Sasuke pun mengikuti langkah Naruto yang seperti melayang itu. Sasuke memandang sosok kedua temannya itu, meski sering kali harga dirinya membuat dia tidak jujur pada Naruto dan Gaara, tapi dalam hati, Sasuke merasa sangat beruntung memiliki mereka, sebgai teman—sebagai saudara….

&&&&&&&&&&&

"GAARAA!! KAU LIHAT GULUNGAN DARI ERO SENNIN TIDAK??!!!" Naruto menghambur masuk ke ruang baca dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, "A—aku harus latihan dengannya sekarang. Ka—kau lihat gulungan itu t idak?" tanyanya dengan nafas memburu.

Gaara tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dia baca, "gulungan merah?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Talinya hijau?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"—ada di depanku." Gaara akhirnya memandang Naruto, "melemparkannya sembarangan, waktu butuh kau berteriak kesetanan." Kata Gaara sedangkan Naruto mengambil gulungan yang ada di meja tempat Gaara membaca.

"Ehehehe—sori. Habis, gulungan ini tiap aku bawa pasti tidak pernah dipakai oleh Ero Sennin. Sekalinya aku sudah lupa kalau gulungan itu ada, dia memintaku membawanya. Menyebalkan." Naruto menyimpannya dalam tas, "aku akan pergi 4 hari."

"Aku akan siapkan perban yang banyak."

Naruto cemberut, "kau selalu saja 'gitu." Dia membenahi posisi tas di punggungnya, "aku berangkat ya. Dah." Naruto pun bergegas pergi.

Gaara menutup buku dan menyimpannya kembali dalam rak. Lalu dia keluar dari ruang baca, dia berpikir kalau rumah ini bakal lumayan tenang kalau Naruto tidak ada—tapi juga pasti terasa membosankan.

Gaara turun dan dia melihat pintu ruang kerja ayahnya terbuka. Dia melihat jam dan menyimpulkan bawa tidak mungkin ayahnya sudah pulang siang-siang begini. Berarti itu Iruka Sensei. Gaara masuk ke ruangan itu, dan benarlah, di dalam ada Iruka.

"Sensei, sedang apa?"

Iruka berbalik, "Oh, kau di rumah, Gaara. Aku sedang mencari dokumen Hokage-Sama yang tertinggal. Tapi aku tidak tahu ada di mana."

Gaara menuju ke bufet kayu di dekat meja dan membuka sebuah laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah map, "Pasti ini." Dia menyerahkannya pada Iruka.

"Benar." Iruka tampak takjub, "kau hafal sekali kebiasaan beliau, ya?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, 2 orang di rumah ini ceroboh semua kalau meletakkan barang." Gaara menutup laci itu.

Iruka tersenyum, "Oya, yang barusan itu, Naruto? Mau kemana dia? Sepertinya buru-buru."

"Berlatih bersama Jiraiya Sennin. Dia tidak akan pulang dalam 4 hari ini."

"Wah wah—berarti kotak P3K harus dicek ulang sebelum dia pulang." Kelakar Iruka, "aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai nanti." Iruka pun keluar dari ruang kerja.

Sendiri, Gaara pun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa hari di kota. Jalanan tampak ramai meski udara sanga panas hari ini. Setelah hujan mengguyur 3 hari berturut-turut, suhu Konoha naik drastis hingga 380. Bahkan Kankurou yang sempat datang beberapa hari lalu bilang kalau Konoha hampir sama dinginnya dengan Suna.

"Gaara."

Gaara menoleh dan melihat Sakura berjalan ke arahnya. Gaara berhenti da menunggu gadis itu mendekat.

"Bagus kau disini. Kau lihat Naruto?"

"…. Dia baru saja pergi untuk berlatih dengan Jiraiya Sennin. Dia tidak pulang 4 hari ini."

"Aaah—terlambat."

"Kenapa?"

Sakura menghapus peluh di keningnya, "Sasuke barusan mengajak kami untuk berziarah ke makam klan Uchiha, makanya aku mencari Naruto. Ternyata terlambat, ya?"

"Berziarah?"

Sakura mengangguk, "dia juga mengajakmu. Jadi—kau ikut ya?!"

Gaara mengangguk, "baiklah. Lagipula aku juga tidak ada kegiatan."

"Bagus." Sakura tampak senang, "Sasuke dan Itachi-San menunggu di depan kuil."

Gaara pun mengikuti gadis berambut pink itu. Saat itu dia baru menyadari sesuatu, "kau—potong rambut?" tanyanya begitu melihat rambut Sakura yang dulu panjangnya jauh melebihi pundaknya, kini panjangnya tidak lebih dari 3 cm setelah pundak.

"Ya. Habis-panas sekali sih. Lagipula, berlatih bersama Tsunade Shissou lebih ringkas kalau berambut pendek."

"—Sebenarnya latihan macam apa yang kau jalani dengannya?"

Sakura tersenyum, "itu rahasia."

Dan apapun rahasia itu, Gaara tahu dia tidak ingin tahu lebih jauh lagi. Berjalan 10 menit, mereka akhirnya tiba di kuil yang dibangun untuk menghormati anggota klan Uchiha. Di depan kuil itu, Sasuke dan Itachi sudah menunggu.

"Kenapa cuma Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Naruto sedang pergi. Selama 4 hari." Gaara sudah hampir bosan memberitahu informasi ini. Tidak tahu kenapa, kalau Naruto tidak ada, dia tiba-tiba jadi tenar karena setiap orang mencarinya.

Tak berlama-lama, mereka berempat pun akhirnya masuk dalam kuil itu dan menuju ke sebuah monumen batu yang berukirkan nama seluruh anggota klan Uchiha. Hanya hening yang menaungi tempat itu selama mereka mengatupkan tangan dan berdoa. Usai berziarah, mereka berempat pun berbincang sambil duduk santai dibawah sebuah pohon besar yang rindang.

"Aku mau beli minuman dulu." Kata Sakura, "sekalian beli cemilan."

"Aku ikut." Sasuke berdiri.

"Tidak usah—Sasuke-Kun disini saja."

"Tidak apa." Sasuke malah berjalan duluan dan membuat Sakura yang kebingungan mengikutinya.

Jadilah Gaara hanya tinggal berdua dengan Itachi. Bingung juga, karena ini juga adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu. Secara 'wajar' setelah seminggu Itachi 'pulang' ke Konoha.

"—Kau ini anak angkat Yondaime-Sama 'kan?" tanya Itachi memecah kebisuan, "ini pertemuan pertama kita, ya?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Aku sudah dengar banyak tentangmu. Mendengar itu—aku jadi semakin yakin kalau Konoha adalah tempat yang ajaib."

Gaara memandang wajah Itachi. Wajahnya cukup mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja dia sedikit tampak letih. Tapi—dengan kejadian yang menimpanya, Gaara masih beranggapan kalau Itachi adalah orang yang kuat.

"Ku dengar kau tidak akan masuk dalam jajaran shinobi lagi. Apa itu berarti kau mengundurkan diri dari dunia shinobi?" tanya Gaara.

Itachi menggeleng, "aku memang tidak akan ikut campur dalam per-shinobi-an Konoha lagi, tapi, seandainya suatu waktu aku dibutuhkan, aku pun akan menggenggam kunaiku lagi." Itachi bersandar di batang pohon yang kokoh itu, "bukankah kau juga seperti itu. Sasuke bercerita banyak tentangmu."

"Tentangku?"

"Ya—tentang kalian semua. Terutama tentang Naruto. Apa mereka akrab?"

Gaara cukup terkejut saat tahu Sasuke berbicara banyak tentang Naruto.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Tidak—hanya saja…. Mereka itu memang dikenal sebagai pasangan paling 'harmonis' di Konoha. Saking 'harmonis'nya, semua orang siap-siap tutup kuping kalau mereka berdua bertemu."

Itachi tertawa pelan, "aku lega dia punya banyak teman. Waktu kecil dia itu sosok yang angkuh dan sedikit sombong. Meski begitu—dia tumbuh jadi pemuda yang hebat."

Tak lama, Sasuke dan Sakura kembali membawa makanan ringan dan minuman dingin. Mereka kemudian menikmati makanan selingan itu sambil mengobrol. Sakura tampak senang melihat kalau Sasuke sudah kembali seperti yang dulu. Ditambah lagi, Gaara dan Sakura akhirnya melihat sisi kekanakan Sasuke setiap dia bicara dengan kakaknya.

Lonceng jam kota berdentang nyaring dan membuat Sakura terlonjak.

"Gawat, sudah siang sekali." Dia berdiri dan merapikan sampah-sampah ke dalam plastik, "aku pergi duluan, ya? Tsunade Shissou pasti sudah menungguku. Bye bye." Sakura membawa kantung sampah bersamanya dan pergi meninggalkan kuil.

"Gadis yang semangat."

Sasuke berdiri dan membersihkan celananya, "memang begitulah dia."

Gaara ikut berdiri, "kalau begitu aku juga pergi."

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ke perpus ku rasa. Jarang aku bisa tenang disana. Jadi—sampai nanti." Gaara pun meninggalkan kakak beradik itu dan menuju ke perpustakaan kota. Gaara pun segera menikmati waktunya untuk membaca buku-buku baru yang ditawarkan oleh penjaga perpustakaan.

Saat Gaara menegakkan kepalanya sebentar, hari sudah mulai gelap dan lampu perpustakaan sudah menyala. Gaara melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan angka 6.

"Lagi-lagi keasyikan." Gaara membawa 2 buku yang belum dia baca dan mendaftar pinjam. Setelahnya Gaara pun bergegas pulang meski tahu rumah pastilah kosong. Biar begitu—Gaara tidak terbiasa ada di kota sampai larut malam tanpa suara Naruto yang selalu membuat sekelilingnya ramai.

Gaara sampai di depan rumah. Bangunan bercat putih itu gelap gulita. Berarti memang masih belum ada orang. Gaara membuka kunci pintu dan menyalakan lampu. Saat menutup pintu, dia baru sadar kalau lampu ruang kerja ayahnya ternyata sudah menyala.

"Chichiue?" Gaara membuka pintu pelan-pelan. Ternyata di dalam, Yondaime sedang tidur di meja, "kenapa tidur disini?" Gaara membangunkan ayahnya.

"—Gaara… kau sudah pulang." Wajah Yondaime terlihat sangat lelah.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu. Tumben Chichiue sudah pulang?! Chichiue sedang tidak enak badan?"

"Hanya kelelahan. Tadinya aku mau meneruskan pekerjaan dirumah, ternyata malah ketiduran." Yondaime tersenyum

"Kalau lelah, seharusnya Chichiue tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk bekerja di rumah." Gaara melihat banyak surat, dokumen dan segala macam data berserakan di meja, "Chichiue istirahat saja, biar aku yang membereskan ini."

Yondaime berdiri dan melepas jubah Kage-nya, "baiklah. Tolong, ya…."

"Chichiue sudah makan?"

"Belum. Biar nanti aku beli diluar. Kalau bisa bangun."

"Biar aku buatkan sesuatu. Kalau sudah matang aku bangunkan."

Yondaime tertawa pelan, "Ampun—kau ini makin lama makin mirip Iruka. Pandai sekali mengurus rumah."

"—Mau bagaimana lagi, yang menganggur cuma aku." Gaara mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang berhamburan di meja.

"Makanya—masuk saja ke Chuunin. Masih banyak tempat kok."

Gaara memandang ayahnya yang ternyata belum kapok mengajaknya untuk menjadi shinobi secara 'utuh', "jawabannya tetap sama. Daripada buang tenaga, lebih baik tidur saja!"

Yondaime nyengir, kalau begitu, dia 100 makin serupa Naruto, "baiklah baiklah—nanti bangunkan aku, ya!! Aku tidak mau bangun dan kelaparan."

Akhirnya Gaara sendirian di ruangan itu. Dengan cepat dia membereskan seluruh meja dan menatanya supaya mudah dicari. Setelah itu dia pun menuju ke dapur. Gaara sendiri heran. Akhir-akhir ini masakannya jadi lebih enak. Meski dia memang sudah bisa masak sejak kecil. Tapi—terlalu sering berada di rumah ternyata memang membuatnya menjadi 'bapak rumah tangga' yang ulet.

Tidak mau pusing-pusing berpikir, Gaara pun mulai masak seadanya. Isi kulkas hampir kosong. Akhir-akhir ini memang anggota keluarga ini jarang berkumpul bersama. Isi lemari pendingin pun luput dari pengawasan.

Selesai memasak, Gaara pun membangunkan ayahnya. Kemudian mereka makan bersama sambil berbincang.

"Rumah ini jadi sepi banget, ya? Padahal hanya hilang 1 orang."

"Naruto itu dihitung sebanyak 7 orang." Gaara meniup supnya yang masih mengepulkan uap panas, "jadi memang terasa sepi sekali."

Yondaime mengambil daging ikan dengan sumpitnya, "kau ini—kalau Naruto tidak ada, kayanya kau menumpahkan BeTe-mu padaku."

"Aku tidak begitu." Elak Gaara.

Yondaime tersenyum, "aku tidak keberatan, kok." Katanya, "mmm—ikan ini enak sekali. Darimana kau belajar?"

"Neechan yang mengajariku."

"Pantas. Temari itu jago banget masak. Sebanding Iruka. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka tidak ada rencana kemari lagi?"

Gaara mengangkat bahu, "surat terakhir yang aku terima bilang kalau mereka sibuk untuk mengatur tim Genin yang baru. Aniki pun sudah jadi Jonin pembimbing sekarang. Jadi kurasa—mereka akan jarang kesini."

"Kalau kau mau, kau juga boleh kok sesekali pulang ke Suna. Kau juga boleh mengajak Naruto dan yang lainnya. Biarpun shinobi, kalian juga butuh waktu untuk bersantai. Bukan begitu?" Yondaime mengaduk sup tahu di mangkuknya, "Oya—aku dengar dari Sakura, kalian habis berziarah ke makam klan Uchiha, ya?"

"Benar."

"Lalu—kau bicara apa saja dengan Itachi? Sakura bilang kalian sempat ditinggal berdua."

"…. Tidak begitu banyak. Hanya saja Itachi-San banyak bertanya tentang adiknya itu."

"Wajarlah. Mereka sempat terpisah oleh dendam sekian lama." Yondaime-Sama meminum sup tahunya, "lalu—bagaimana kesanmu terhadap Itachi?"

Gaara meletakkan mangkuk nasinya, "—dia, seorang kakak yang baik. Setidaknya dia jauh lebih tenang daripada Sasuke. Dan juga——dia itu kuat. Aku sempat berfikir, bagaimana seandainya kalau tubuhku dikontrol untuk menghancurkan orang-orang yang aku sayangi…. Mungkin aku lebih memilih untuk mati. Tapi Itachi-San memiliih untuk terus hidup meski aku yakin dia tidak akan melupakan apa yang terjadi. Itu bukti, bahwa dia memiliki tekad yang kuat. Aku menghormati orang seperti dia."

Yondaime memandang pemuda di sebrang meja yang dulu diingatnya sebagai bocah cilik yang rapuh, namun kini bocah itu telah tumbuh dewasa, dan itu membuat Yondaime senang, "kau setipe dengan itu, Gaara. Aku bangga—memiliki kalian sebagai bagian Konoha ini."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Dua bulan telah berlalu, musim panas di Konoha mulai mendekati akhir. Udara mulai berangsur sejuk, peertanda musim gugur kan segera datang. Selama 2 bulan ini, Yondaime telah mengutus puluhan Anbu untuk melacak jejak 2 kubu yang mengincar Konoha, yaitu Akatsuki dan Orochimaru. Tapi hasil yang didapat tetap saja nihil. Meski begitu, penjagaan di Konoha tidak kurang 0.1 pun.

"Gaara—ada surat untukmu." Naruto berlari ke ruang baca. Tetapi sesampainya di sana, dia malah melihat Gaara tidur pulas di sofa, "Yah—tidur." Naruto berjongkok di dekat Gaara, "tumben banget sih? Ini kan baru jan 10 pagi." Dia memandang kertas di tangannya, "biar deh, yang jelas dia akan senang kalau tahu Temari Nee dan Kankurou Nii bakal dateng." Naruto nyengir dan meletakkan surat itu di sebelah Gaara.

Kemudian dia pun keluar lagi dari rumah dan menuju ke kota. Setelah mendapat misi B di Nami no Kuni, Naruto cs dapat cuti selama 7 hari. Dan dia belum tahu harus melakukan apa untuk mengisi liburannya kali ini. Sampai di kota, Naruto mampir ke sebuah kedai es dan membeli sebatang es lilin. Dia berjalan sambil menikmati manis dan dinginnya es itu.

"Aaa—Iruka Sensei, Itachi-San!!" Naruto menghampiri Iruka yang ada di depan gedung akademi bersama Itachi, "kenapa bicara di luar?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku minta bantuan Itachi untuk memegang kelasku untuk sementara waktu." Kata Iruka.

"Eee—Iruka Sensei mau kemana?"

"Aku ada tugas khusus dari Hokage-Sama. Makanya aku harus meninggalkan desa selama 2-4 hari."

Naruto melihat tas tugas Iruka sudah siap di dekat pintu masuk akademi, "sendirian saja?"

"Bersama Kakashi Sensei."

"Ooo…." Lalu Naruto memandang Itachi, "Sasuke dimana?"

"Ku rasa masih di rumah. Dia bilang mau tidur."

"Buuu—Gaara tidur, Sasuke juga. Memang mereka mau hibernasi apa?" Naruto tampak kesal.

Iruka tertawa, "kau ini—wajar kalau orang cape terus tidur. Kalian berempat kan kemarin pulang malam sekali. Nyaris pagi."

"Iya siiih. Tapi aku ga cape sama sekali kok."

"Jangan samakan staminamu dengan mereka." Iruka membawa tasnya, "baiklah—aku harus berangkat sekarang."

"Dah, Iruka Sensei." Naruto melambai pada Iruka yang menjauh, "sekarang aku sendiri. Enaknya ngapain ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku ikut aku ke kelas?" tawar Itachi.

"HAAA—MENGAJAR ANAK-ANAK?! NO THANKS!!" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "lebih baik aku berlatih sendiri saja di rumah. Bye." Dan Naruto pun melesat dengan cepat.

"…. Tetap saja penuh semangat." Itachi tersenyum geli dan masuk ke dalam gedung akademi.

Naruto lalu berjalan menyusuri kepadatan kota. Beberapa kios makanan menggoda imannya, tapi ini belum waktunya makan siang. Dan Naruto ga mau kalau Gaara marah-marah karena dia jajan sembarangan. Jadinya Naruto hanya lewat dan memanjakan hidungnya saja.

"Naruto, sedang apa kau disini?"

Naruto menoleh dan melihat Lee di pintu gedung pelatihan yang dia lewati saat itu, "super tebal." Naruto mendekali Lee, "aku lagi suntuk nih. Ga ada kegiatan. Kau sendiri lagi ngapain? Ga ada misi?"

"Aku ditugaskan untuk menjadi panitia ujian Chuunin tahun ini, Shikamaru juga."

"Hee—sudah akan diadakan lagi ya… jadi kangen." Naruto nyengir, "Ujian ini Cuma 4 tahun sekali sih. Terus—apa di Konoha lagi?"

"Sudah diputuskan begitu. Ujian kali ini akan diadakan saat musim dingin."

"Musim dingin? Kasihan banget yang ikut. Materinya tetap sama?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tugasku hanya mengatur data peserta dari setiap desa." Kata Lee, "kau mau bantu? Katamu kau sedang nganggur."

"Ah—boleh bole… aku memang 100 menganggur." Lalu Naruto pun masuk bersam alee dan duduk di sebuah meja panjang yang penuh kertas, "Terus terus—kita ngapain?"

"Menata data untuk setiap desa. Setiap hari datanya pasti berubah. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka berlatih daripada diam menyusun kertas begini. Kau setuju 'kan, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk tapi dia mulai menyususn 'kerja sambilan'nya itu, "kalau urusan begini—Gaara jago banget. Dia sering membantu Chichiue menata kerjaannya."

"Hmm—kau sebut namanya aku jadi ingat, mana dia? Tumben kamu kelayapan sendiri." Lee pun mulai bekerja.

"Gaara lagi tidur di rumah. Kemarin dia ikut dengan kami ke Nami no Kuni dan baru pulang pagi tadi. Ku rasa dia kecapean."

"_Wajar kalau dia kelelahan. Kamu yang tetap semangat beginilah yang aneh._" Kata Lee dalam hati.

Lalu mereka pun bekerja hingga hari menjelang sore. Naruto meninggalkan gedung pelatihan jam 3 sore dan dia langsung melesat pulang. Dia pun menuju ke lapangan latihan di belakang rumah dan menemukan Gaara ada di sana.

"Yeeeei—akhirnya kau bangun juga." Naruto menghampiri Gaara.

Gaara berhenti latihan, "jelas aku sudah bangun. Kau sendiri—dari mana?"

"Bantuin Lee." Kata Naruto, "Oya, Iruka Sensei dan Kakashi Sensei sedang pergi ke luar desa. Aku tadi bertemu mereka." Dia duduk di batu yang ada di lapangan kecil itu, "oya—kamu dah baca surat dari Suna?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Aniki juga akan mengajak anggota timnya. Jadi mungkin yang datag ada 6-7 orang."

"Aku ga baca sampai situ. Tapi—kalau mikir Kankurou Nii jadi Jonin pembimbing——kira-kira anak didiknya gimana, ya?" Naruto terkikik geli.

Setelah itu, mereka masuk ke dalam kamar dan Naruto bersantai di ruang tamu sementara Gaara membersihkan diri. Hari masih panjang, tepi mereka berdua sama-sama senggang. Naruto pun mengambil komik yang ada di bawah meja di ruang tamu dan mulai membacanya.

Tok Tok. Pintu dikrtuk dan Naruto pun berdiri untuk membukanya. Melihat yang datang dia tersenyum sangat lebar, "Yaaa—kalian rupanya." Serunya senang pada Sasuke dan Itachi yang berdiri di depan rumahnya, "ayo masuk." Naruto membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan membiarkan keduanya masuk, "tumben kemari?"

"Kami 'tertangkap' oleh Yondaime-Sama." Kata Sasuke, "beliau bilang malam ini kami disuruh makan disini."

Naruto terkekeh, "hehehe—berarti malam ini Chichiue pulang. Yeeeeiii." Dia menutup pintu lagi setelah 'tamu'nya duduk.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Itachi.

Naruto menggeleng, "Gaara diatas. Sebentar lagi juga turun." Naruto menyimpan komiknya lagi.

Tak lama, Gaara pun turun, dia kaget melihat Sasuke dan Itachi. Setelah tahu alasannya, dia hanya diam saja. Gaara duduk di sebelah Sasuke, "Sakura tidak kemari?"

"Entahlah. Tapi ku rasa, kalau dia bertemu Yondaime-Sama, dia juga bakal 'tertangkap'." Kata Sasuke.

"Assiik—berarti malam ini bakal pesta." Kata Naruto senang.

Saat itu Gaara teringat sesuatu, "oya Itachi-San, aku sudah menemukan buku yang kau minta." Kata Gaara sambil berdiri.

"Benarkah? Ternyata disini juga ada buku lama." Itachi ikut berdiri.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Ruang baca." Jawab Gaara, "ikut?"

Naruto nyengir, "aku masih sayang otakku."

"Aku juga ga berharap kamu ikut. Ayo, Itachi-San." Gaara pun mengajak Itachi ke ruang baca yang ada di lantai 2.

"Dua orang itu cocok banget. Sama-sama kutu buku. Gaara kayanya tahu semua isi buku yang sudah diterbitkan di Konoha ini." Kata Naruto.

"Kecuali Icha-Icha Paradise tentunya." Sahut Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa, "aku ambilkan minum, ya?" tawarnya, "kau mau apa?"

"Apapun. Lagakmu seperti tidak mengenalku saja."

"Ehehe—siapa tahu seleramu berubah setelah Itachi-San kembali."

"Mana mungkin."

Naruto tertawa lagi dan pergi ke dapur lalu kembali membawa 2 gelas berisi jus, 2 gelas kosong, sebotol jus jeruk dan sepiring biskuit, "ngomong-ngomong, Chichiue mengajak kalian makan disini…. Siapa yang bakal masak? Iruka Sensei 'kan ga ada? Mana ga bilang-bilang lagi kalau mau ngundang kalian berdua."

" Kalo itu—tanyakan saja sendiri." Sasuke mengambil sebuah biskuit, "2 orang itu lama banget."

"Namanya juga kutu buku, kalau sudah lihat buku lupa semuanya."

"Siapa yang kau sebut kutu buku?"

Naruto menoleh dan melihat Gaara sudah ada di tangga bersama Itachi, "Hehehe—kedengaran, ya?" dia nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah, "tapi—emang bener 'kan? Kalian kalau sudah baca buku rasanya menghilang dari dunia nyata."

Gaara dan Itachi duduk di tempat mereka semula.

"Buku apa itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat sebuah buku yang tampak tua di tangan Itachi.

"Hanya buku sastra. Mau baca?"

"Buku diktat di akademi dulu saja jarang aku baca, apa lagi sastra tidak jelas begitu." Kata Sasuke sambil mengambil sebuah biskuit lagi.

"Ternyata kau juga malas membaca buku, aku baru tahu." Kata Gaara, lumayan kaget, "ku pikir kau itu tipe yang serius belajar. Ternyata kau selevel dengan Naruto."

"Enak saja!! Jangan samakan aku seperti si bodoh ini!!!" protes Sasuke cepat.

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'bodoh'?" suara Naruto sama kerasnya dengan protes Sasuke.

"Memang kau bodoh." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Orang bodoh yang berteman dengan orang bodoh, berarti kau juga bodoh." Naruto tidak mau kalah.

Pertengkaran ala anak kecil itu malah membuat Gaara dan Itachi tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka. Dan itu membuat 2 pemuda lainnya jadi bengong. Terlalu kaget melihat 2 orang yang super 'tenang' bisa tertawa terbahak seperti itu.

"Kau lihat itu, Itachi-San? Itulah 'keharmonisan' mereka," kata Gaara setelah bisa menenangkan diri.

Itachi pun butuh waktu untuk meredakan tawanya dan menjawab Gaara, "ya—persis sama seperti yang kau ceritakan." Katanya masih dengan sedikit tertawa, "kalau begini rasanya jadi seperti punya adik kecil lagi."

"KAMI BUKAN ANAK KECIL!!" Seru Naruto dan Sasuke bareng.

Itachi tertawa lagi, "sampai kompaknya pun bersamaan. 'Kami'… bukannya 'aku', ya?"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling mendelik dengan wajah merah padam dan akhirnya saling memalingkan muka.

"Dasar bocah." Itachi menuang jus dalam gelasnya dan langsung menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Tenggorokkannya terasa kering karena dia jarang sekali tertawa keras seperti tadi, "Kalian berdua ini benar-benar lucu." Katanya.

"Tapi jaman kucu mereka sudah lewat." Sambung Gaara.

"Yee—Gaara kaya kakek-kakek aja." Naruto cemberut dan menyambar sebuah biskuit.

Tak seberapa lama kemudian, akhirnya Yondaime pulang juga. Tapi dia tidak sendiri, ada Tsunade, Shizune dan juga Sakura.

"Kalian ngumpul disini rupanya." Kata Yondaime sambil melepas jubahnya.

"Chichiue gimana sih? Bukannya Chichiue sendiri yang menyuruh mereka datang," kata Naruto sambil berdiri bersama yang lain.

"Aku tidak lupa itu. Hanya saja tidak mengira kalian ngobrol tenang di sini." Yondaime mempersilahkan Tsunade dan Shizune untuk duduk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben Chichiue mengajak semuanya kemari. Pesta apaan?" tanya Naruto yang sudah ingin tahu keinginan ayahnya.

"Bukan acara spesial. Hanya saja aku ingin mengobrol santai saja. Memang tidak boleh kalau aku bersantai sebentar?" Yondaime duduk, "sebentar lagi Sennin Jiraiya juga bakal datang kok."

"HEEEEH!!! ERO SENNIN?!!!! CHICHIUE PUNYA DENDAM APA SIH SAMA AKUUU!!!" jerit Naruto putus asa.

"Aku tidak punya dendam kok. Aku 'kan ayah yang baik. Tapi—melihat mukamu yang seperti itu——membuatku lumayan rileks." Yondaime tertawa ringan dan manganggap pandangan super melas dari Naruto tidak pernah dia lihat.

Akhirnya pesta dadakan malam itu dimulai juga setelah Sennin Jiraiya datang. Rupanya Yondaime sudah memesan banyak sekali makanan sehingga meja makan pun penuh dengan berbagai hidangan yang menggugah selera.

Suasana ramai dan penuh tawa memenuhi rumah besar itu. Kali ini—orang-orang yang ada di sana melihat sisi lain dari Yondaime. Yaitu sisinya sebagai seorang 'murid'. Selama ini Yondaime berperan sebagai 'ayah' dan 'guru' untuk Konoha. Makanya, melihat 'sisi lain' dari Yondaime, semua merasa senang. Apalagi Naruto dan Gaara yang kelihatan lega melihat ayah mereka tampak rileks setelah masalah yang datang bertubi-tubi. Mereka berdua menikmati suasana ramai di rumah mereka itu.

Meski Naruto rada 'menjauh' dari 2 orang Sannin legendaris itu, toh dia tetap menikmati pesta yang ada di sana. Baginya suasana macam itu adalah pengobat segala lelah yang ada. Dan senyumnya pun semakin melebar saat melihat wajah-wajah gembira di sekelilingnya. Gaara yang biasanya diam disegala kesempatan pun tampak santai-santai saja menebar senyum. Sasuke yang biasanya jaim dan sok jutek juga ga sungkan untuk tertawa. Itachi yang sepertinya masih juga belum terbiasa dengan hidupnya di Konoha, sekarang terlihat benar-benar membaur dengan semuanya. Sakura, Shizune, juga 3 ninja senior di sana tidak ada yang tidak bergembira.

Bulan bersinar cerah ditemani jutaan bintang yang menghibur hati seluruh Konoha. Semoga malam ini——Konoha senantiasa diberkahi mimpi yang indah. Sekarang—dan selamanya….

bbbbbbbbb

48


End file.
